Incendium
by aiokikasete
Summary: -AU- Fire!verse. Fourth installment following 'Scorching heat': After 5 years of loving Souichi, Morinaga Tetsuhiro finally gets his wish when Sempai asks him to stay by his side. Things are going rosy for the two of them until the impossible happens. This is the couple's dealing with some troubles in the final trimester of Souichi's pregnancy. Warning: male pregnancy (mpreg)
1. Tokyo, my love

**A/N: Good afternoon everybody! This is the new chapter to my Koisuru Boukun Fire!verse series. As this story is a continuum of the previous stories, I would say, please read the first three segments before this! :p **

**Series order:**

**1) Consumed by your fire**

**2) Kindles and sparks**

**3) Scorching heat**

**PS: Throughout the story, the way in which the 2 main characters are called will switch between these:**

**Tatsumi Souichi: Souichi (in his own POV) / Sempai (in Morinaga's POV)**

**Morinaga Tetsuhiro: Tetsuhiro (in his own POV) / Morinaga (in Souichi's POV)**

**Warning: This story is Yaoi and contains male pregnancy.**

**Disclaimer: As before, Koisuru Boukon does not belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tokyo, my love**

**xxx Souichi xxx**

"Sempai!"

Morinaga's excited voice travelled across the crowded platform of Tokyo's shinkansen station and Souichi looked around for his kouhai, a hand gripped securely around his stayover bag. The late November air was cold and crisp and his breath came out in white puffs as people filed neatly if hurriedly towards the escalators. Finally, through a group of businessmen all dressed identically in dark coloured suits, Morinaga's tall and lanky form approached him, all one hundred and eighty- five centimeters of adoration.

"I missed you! I can't wait to show you the apartment!"

Souichi was suddenly caught in a tight embrace. Even through the thick layers of their parkas and sweaters, he felt a heated jolt travel through him as their chests collided. Morinaga's bare collar peeped out from beneath his jacket. Held close to him as Souichi was, the piney scent that was so distinctly Morinaga's pervaded his senses. Ah, Morinaga smelled so good...Before Souichi could control himself, he had leaned in and pressed his lips against the invitingly warm expanse of Morinaga's skin.

"…S-sempai? What are you…doing?" There was surprised pleasure in Morinaga's voice and belatedly, Souichi shrugged off Morinaga's hands, mortified that he had forgotten that they were in public. Some curious glances from that group of businessmen swept their way and Souichi's cheeks now burned for entirely another reason.

"N-nothing! I did nothing! Come on, let's go!" Flustered, Souichi stalked towards the escalators and did not even notice when Morinaga took the bag from him. Ah, what the hell had gotten into him just now? It could not be that he was…craving for Morinaga's touch, could it? He shook his head violently. Of course not! The last few nights of restlessness when Morinaga had been in Tokyo meant nothing! "Woah-!" He jumped when a hand closed over his arm and Souichi flushed when Morinaga looked taken aback.

"Ano, Sempai—we have to catch the subway in this direction to our new house…are you feeling all right?" Concern flooded the other man's voice and Souichi grimaced and nodded. No way was he going to tell Morinaga the truth!

The subway platform was even more crowded and there was a snaking line at every gate as the train slowed to a stop. Souichi felt Morinaga's arms hold him securely as the gates opened and exiting passengers jostled roughly with those eager to board the train. Instinctively, Souichi's hand went to the front of his jacket, shielding his belly from being bumped into as the crowd surged into the train.

Miraculously, they managed to secure seats in the middle carriage and Souichi sighed as he settled into the hard plastic seat, hearing Morinaga do the same beside him. The train lurched slightly as it left the station and began to pick up speed. "I should have thought of the crowd and ordered a taxi for us, Sempai…sorry!"

"Silly, what are you apologizing for? I knew Tokyo was going to be like this. If I were to take a cab wherever I went, it'd be too expensive. We still have the renovations to think about."

"But—"

"Ah, the apartment should be near your company, right? Since the accommodations are provided by them." Souichi deliberately changed the subject and he heard Morinaga sigh again. Silly puppy; he was treating Souichi like spun glass as the pregnancy progressed; prohibiting him from carrying things that were not even heavy and escorting him around whenever he had gone out for exercise or grocery shopping back in Nagoya. A week ago, just before he had left for Tokyo ahead of Souichi, Morinaga had gone as far as forcing Souichi to stay at Matsuda- san's home until he joined him in Tokyo. It aggravated him to no end but Souichi had ultimately acceded to Morinaga's request, not just for his own peace of mind but also for the well- being of their baby. The memory of their near- loss from the lab accident was etched into his skin.

"Yea, it's a ten minute walk to the company. The people there are really nice, Sempai; arranging for the new apartment to be leased and ready for us within two weeks! You should see the bedroom; it's linked to another smaller room that we could use as the nursery! I'll bring you to the shop that I told you about; there was this baby crib that…" Morinaga's voice, subdued at first, gradually rose in excitement as he chattered on about the renovations plan for their apartment.

* * *

It was twenty minutes and a short walk later that Souichi had the first glimpse of their new home. In a quiet residential district where cherry blossom trees were planted plentifully on the road median, they walked to the second house of a row of elegant, two- storey apartments. Souichi admired the clean, minimalist exterior of the buildings as Morinaga took out a keycard and deactivated the door lock.

"Sempai, welcome home."

Morinaga's tone betrayed his happiness as Souichi entered the house behind him, his loafers tapping quietly against the beachwood floor. This apartment was much bigger than their current one in Nagoya. The short hallway opened up into an inviting living room where a plump couch and a large LCD television sat beside a wall lined entirely with bookshelves. Souichi's bare feet sank into the cream carpet as he approached the wood- and- glass bookcases, noticing that most of his agriculture textbooks were already placed neatly in alphabetical order. Morinaga's books and manga had also been arranged nicely beside his. The alcove beside the shelves let in natural light with the large window and Morinaga had placed a wooden desk there, the desktop computer that they had bought recently already plugged in and ready for use. From the arrangements, Souichi could tell that Morinaga had put in effort to create a working space that was convenient and spacious for him to work from home. They drifted towards the kitchen next, where he saw that all the appliances had also been cleaned and installed for immediate use. Morinaga had done all the work in the one week that he was here.

"Sempai, sempai; this is the room that I thought would be nice as the nursery! We could place the crib over by this wall and a cupboard for the clothes over here…" They had ascended the stairs to the second floor and entered the last room on the landing. This room, like the rest of the house, had strategically placed windows such that the sunlight could filter in and he immediately felt a calming vibe as he stood in the middle of the square room. Following Morinaga's words, Souichi could visualize what the man meant as he excitedly pointed out to the areas where various furniture could go to.

The nursery was the only room that had not been furnished. Morinaga had aired out the room to dispel the remaining fumes from the fresh paint but they had agreed to go shopping for the baby together. The room was thus empty, save for the bags of clothes and toys that Morinaga had bought sporadically the past few weeks. Even so, there were already a significant number of purchases. They still did not know the gender of their baby but the silly man had gone ahead to buy clothes for both genders anyway, much to Souichi's exasperation. Nonetheless, he could also feel the bubble of anxious anticipation as the days passed. He was almost twenty- four weeks along and not even his parka could totally hide his condition now.

Three more months to go, huh. Through the woolen material of his sweater, Souichi felt a kick against his palm as he rested a hand on his firm belly. The memory of Morinaga's awestruck expression when he had first experienced their baby's movement in Souichi's womb made him smile inwardly. They had really come a long way since the beginning. He could still hardly believe that he was here, standing in the nursery of their new apartment with his kouhai, a baby due in a few months and his postgraduate programme halted in Nagoya University in favour of moving to Tokyo for Morinaga's work. Everything that Souichi had planned for his life since he was a teenager had been uprooted and utterly changed and it was due mostly to the insufferable man standing not three feet away from him.

But was he unhappy? His own answer was wiped from his mind as he felt Morinaga's arms wrap around him and pull him in for a kiss. Souichi opened his mouth to receive him, his body immediately reacting to the sudden close proximity of his partner. Morinaga's tongue swept through his mouth and Souichi shivered as jolts traveled through his entire body. The front of his trousers tightened as his member came alive all at once. Oh shit, he had an erection just from a kiss! Pushing the other man away in mortification, Souichi's efforts only caused him to rub against Morinaga accidentally and a moan escaped from his lips. "Morinaga, let go!" Turning his head away to hide his embarrassment, Souichi renewed his struggles and tried to ignore the heated throbs that were becoming painful.

"Sempai…"

"I-idiot! What are you doing; put me down!" Could this get any more embarrassing? Souichi was held prisoner in Morinaga's arms as the man swiftly opened the door to the linked bedroom beside the nursery. Souichi did not even have time to look around as he was pressed against the wall, his maternity trousers easily pulled down and Morinaga's hands palming him against his wet briefs. "Hah—hh! Morinag—a! Stop! Hn—nn!" His hand rose and grabbed hold of his kouhai's hair as Morinaga swallowed him, his hips rocking and jerking into the damp heat curled around his shaft. "Ahh!" Souichi jerked violently, sweating and panting as he quickly found his release, Morinaga's hands caressing his pelvis as he sucked him dry. Souichi pushed his head away, his legs weak from the exertion.

He had come almost the moment Morinaga had put him into his mouth! Souichi could not remember the last time he had become aroused so easily. The bastard was definitely going to take advantage of the situati—"Morinaga—wait, what are you doi—ahhhh!" Sharp pleasure rammed through him as Morinaga drove into him in one thrust. "Nnn, nnn…ahh! Morina—ga!" Souichi's elbows pressed against the wall, his swollen belly heaving as Morinaga took him from behind. Errant hands slipped beneath his sweater and began to knead at his chest and nipples. Souichi quivered from the delicious friction as Morinaga gripped the sides of his belly, the rough pads of his fingers chaffing against the sensitive skin of his womb. "Wah—ahh!' He was pulled roughly backwards as Morinaga thrust forwards, his cock buried deeply in Souichi. The sensation of being invaded so fully was Souichi's undoing. His sweat- slicked arms slithered against the wall as Morinaga plunged faster and harder into him, his aroused cock bouncing upwards with every thrust. "Morinaga…I'm coming—I'm coming! Ahh—ahh—ahhh!"

* * *

The couch was extremely comfortable but Souichi's hips were complaining so badly that he could not relax fully into the downy goodness of the sofa. He turned and scowled at Morinaga as the man, freshly showered and in apparent high spirits, brought a tray of raspberry leaf tea to him.

"Sempai, drink the tea while it's hot!"

The man was all smiles as he settled down beside Souichi and the long- haired man had the overwhelming urge to smack that shit- eating grin off the younger man's face. He knew exactly what was running through Morinaga's gutter-filled mind. They had done it two more times afterwards, moving to the bed when the weight of the baby had proven too taxing on Souichi's hips. Morinaga had had to wipe the bedroom wall afterwards and Souichi's cheeks burned at the heated memory. This was not the way that he had imagined christening the new house!

Morinaga's lips were suddenly pressing insistently against his and his mouth opened out of reflex. It had to be the hormones, Souichi thought hazily as he leaned into the kiss. There was no way that he could be so addicted to Morinaga's touch...

"I've missed you, Sempai. I'm so happy that you are here, now!"

Even though Souichi had participated enthusiastically himself, there was no way he was going to admit that! "B-baka! That was no excuse to jump me in broad daylight!"

"Ehh-? That's unfair, Sempai! You were the one who got me excited! That face of yours when you—"

"Morinaga!" His hand shot out to cover his kouhai's dirty mouth. The man had the cheek to kiss his palm and Souichi immediately retracted his hand, face flushed. It was definitely the hormones' fault! He had read the medical journals; knew that increased sex drive was one of the possible phenomena during the later months of pregnancy but he had never known that as a man, he would be affected by the changing state of his body due to the baby. This was dangerous, considering how Morinaga always seemed up for it...Souichi's hips gave a twinge, as though in agreement.

"I'll give you a backrub tonight before sleeping, Sempai. That would help to alleviate the pain, ne?"

Morinaga's hands glided over his hard belly and Souichi sighed. There was no use getting angry over what had already been done and frankly, enjoyed. So long as he kept himself and Morinaga in check, there should not be any problems, right?

* * *

That night, they did it again on the couch to the muted sounds of the television.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	2. Sweet findings

**A/N: Hi people! Good afternoon. I present to you: Chapter 2! Please enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sweet findings**

**xxx Souichi xxx**

Souichi woke up to the unbearable urge to go to the bathroom. Sitting up sluggishly, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Morinaga was already awake, his back to Souichi as he removed some clothes from the wardrobe. The tall man was startled when he turned around and saw Souichi sitting up on the bed. "Ah, Sempai, you are awake! Was I too noisy? Sorry, sorry! You should catch more sleep."

"You weren't noisy," Souichi stifled a yawn and began to make his way to the adjoining bathroom. Turning to Morinaga, he muttered, "Don't do all the work by yourself; leave the clothes for me to fold after I come out of the shower."

"It's not too much work, Sempai! You should shower and then have breakfast."

That baka. Souichi knew that Morinaga would protest against him doing any form of housework. Morinaga had always been the one to look after their daily necessities but he was really doing everything now that Souichi was pregnant. He was even helping Souichi to pack his bags for their trip back to Nagoya!

Striding to the kneeling young man, Souichi bopped Morinaga's bent head, eliciting a yelp of surprised pain. "I'll pack my own things so just take care of yourself!" He added another smack for good measure. " You are not my servant, Morinaga! It's pissing me off."

"Sempai…" Morinaga's olive- green eyes had gone wide and teary as he massaged the top of his head. Souichi's heart gave a twinge. "B-baka!" He turned smartly and entered the bathroom. Outside, he heard their bedroom door shutting and the sound of footsteps on the stairway. As he finished relieving himself and stepped into the shower, Souichi sighed. Had he been too harsh with his words just now?

However, it was all for Morinaga's own good! For the past two weeks, they had been occupied with the renovations for the nursery. The majority of the time had been used for planning the layout of the room coupled with several shopping trips. They had wanted the nursery to be perfect, which had made the planning even more troublesome than designing an experiment. Morinaga alone had also finished the installation of the furniture and decorations. These had been on top of his work at S Pharmaceuticals and the daily housework that Morinaga had forbidden Souichi to help out with. The man had worked really hard and Souichi felt that Morinaga should take a breather.

Mind still preoccupied, Souichi dressed warmly in a turtleneck sweater and woolen slacks. Glancing towards the bed, he saw the pile of clothes that Morinaga had taken out from the drawers. In quick motions, he folded the clothes before stuffing them into the luggage. Baka Morinaga. They were a family, right? It should make sense for Souichi to pull his own weight in everything they did!

With the bag packed and the bed made, he made his way to the nursery. The smaller room was suffused in the morning sunlight, gauze curtains billowing gently as the winter breeze entered through the window. The wooden crib that had burnt a hole in their pockets was set against the adjacent wall. They had also bought a matching cupboard, now filled with baby clothes and diapers. There was even a small corner where Morinaga had declared as the toys section. Souichi groaned as he spotted the giant teddy bear lording over the other toys beside the crib. He could just see Morinaga spoiling their child in the future.

Shaking his head, Souichi let the calming atmosphere of the room fill him. Ah...They were going to find out about their baby's gender that day. Would it be a boy or a girl? Either way, it did not matter to him. He already loved this child, as it grew little by little inside of him.

As if the baby could hear his thoughts, there was a strong kick to the left of his womb. "There, there. So full of energy in the morning, huh? Daddy's standing in the room you'll be sleeping in after you are born…" Souichi patted his belly as he continued to speak softly. Doing that reminded him of his earliest memories; his mother had done the same thing when she had been carrying Tomoe and Kanako. The nostalgia was bittersweet.

Souichi was startled when the door to the nursery creaked slightly and he turned to see Morinaga's tall frame in the doorway, his expression uncertain. The baka must be thinking that he was angry. "Morinaga."

"Sempai, breakfast is ready…do you want to eat now?"

"Hnn." Maybe it was the coziness of the sunlit room, or the memory of Morinaga inside of him the night before, or it could just be the hormones; Souichi felt his face flame as Morinaga continued to gaze at him with those puppy eyes. He gave in to the tug in his heart as strong arms wrapped around him. Morinaga's warm breaths tickled his ear.

This time around, both of them felt the kick in the center of his womb.

"Ahh! Sempai, he's so strong now!"

"Yea, he's been quite lively this week. Ah, again—" Souichi guided Morinaga's hand to the right side of his womb, where there was not just one kick but two. Souichi winced at the impact. His insides were definitely going to bruise.

"Ooh-! How are you today, baby? Daddy and Papa will see you and know if you will be our little boy or girl later on. Oh, another kick!"

They should really head downstairs soon…Unwittingly, Souichi leaned back against the excited man's chest, Morinaga's arms pressing against the sides of his belly as he continued to talk to their child. Mhmm…It felt really warm in Morinaga's arms…

Dust motes gamboled merrily in the winter sunlight.

* * *

Souichi did not think that it was his imagination. As he and Morinaga sat in the train carriage bound for Nagoya Hospital, the glances from the passengers seated opposite were anything but surreptitious. There was a middle- aged ojisan who was particularly blatant about it, shifting his avid gaze only when Souichi turned to glare at him. Such rudeness!

"Sempai…"

Beside him, Morinaga looked at him worriedly and Souichi sighed. He knew that Morinaga was recalling the time when Souichi had confronted an otaku who had been using his cell loudly on the train. That had led to disastrous consequences; Souichi had lost his childhood home when the otaku had resorted to arson to get back at him. "Don't worry; I'm not going to lose my temper here."

That was easier said than done though! A nerve twitched in his temple as Souichi felt the number of stares increase with every station that the train stopped at. Jeez, was this how animals at the zoo felt? By the time they reached their station twenty minutes later, Souichi was royally pissed. He was pregnant, yes, but was there a need to stare so rudely? It was his and Morinaga's business, not any others'!

As they covered the short distance between the station and the hospital, Morinaga was unusually quiet. The subdued expression on his face piqued Souichi's concern and he set his earlier ire aside. "Morinaga, what's with you?"

"No, it's nothing, Sempai. We are going to know our baby's gender today, right? I can't wait."

There was forced cheer to the younger man's voice and Souichi frowned at the obvious change of topic. He was about to press further but at that moment, Dr. Hako appeared at the hospital lobby and greeted them jovially.

"Tatsumi- san, Morinaga- san! Good afternoon. I'm glad to see that both of you are doing well!"

They piled into an elevator along with some nurses and patients. In the enclosed space, Souichi felt the same curious gazes burning into his back as the lift ascended. Morinaga shifted closer to him, his hand brushing Souichi's. The hooded look was back in his eyes. Souichi sighed. Stupid outsiders and their voyeuristic curiosity. Reaching their floor, Souichi gracefully exited the elevator, his head held high. While Dr. Hako walked ahead, he said softly, "Morinaga, it's all right."

The younger man looked like he was about to cry. Souichi was at a loss and did the only thing that would not make him feel embarrassed-with a loud smack, his fist connected with the side of Morinaga's head. "Baka! We are going to find out our baby's gender today; don't you want to see him or her?"

"...I do! I have been counting down to this day-"

"Then stop looking so droopy and morose! Come on, Dr. Hako is already waiting for us." He took hold of Morinaga's arm and dragged the surprised man into the private treatment room.

There was a new nurse helping Dr. Hako to set up the ultrasound machine, instead of the usual matron that Souichi had become used to seeing. Aware of Morinaga's state of mind, Souichi deliberately waited until the nurse had exited before removing his parka. His cardigan fit snugly around his swollen belly as he lay down on the bed with the help of Morinaga.

"All right, time for the ultrasound! Let's see if baby would cooperate with us today. If his legs are not crossed, we should be able to see his sex organ…a little more over here…ah."

The ultrasound scanner rolled smoothly against the gel on the dome of his belly as Dr. Hako tried to get a clear picture of their baby. On the screen, the gray image gradually sharpened until they could see the distinct head and limbs. Souichi strained his neck, trying to catch a glimpse of their baby's sex. Morinaga had rushed to the monitor, gazing raptly as Dr. Hako directed him to look at the correct place. From his position, he could just make it out—

"Sempai, it's a girl!"

The same conclusion was barely drawn in his mind before Souichi was unceremoniously scooped up into a tight hug, much to his protest. "Morinaga! Can't you see that we are in the middle of an ultrascan? You are going to get gel all over your sweater-!"

"I don't care, Sempai! Ahh, I'm so happy; somehow, I think I knew that it would be a little girl. It was a dress that caught my eye in the shop that first time—we are having a girl!"

Beside them, Dr. Hako gave a small cough and they pulled apart, Souichi embarrassed enough for the both of them. "Well, I'll give you lovebirds some time alone to celebrate the news! Congratulations on having a girl, Tatsumi- san, Morinaga-san!"

The door closed behind the doctor's and Morinaga immediately tackled him again. Seeing the man's exhilarated smile, Souichi could only puff out a sigh as he felt a kiss against his forehead. A girl, huh. That was good; Kanako would like having a niece to play with after having been the only female in the family for so long... The happiness rose up like a miasma and Souichi tilted his head upwards as Morinaga kissed him slowly, lips and tongues moving in an achingly sweet rhythm.

"Hahh…" They finally broke apart, breathless and gazing at each other. All traces of sadness were gone from Morinaga's face. Instead, his lips were slightly swollen and there was passion in those dark green eyes, barely banked. That was good. Souichi would choose Morinaga's desire over his sorrow anytime. He closed his eyes and leaned forwards into Morinaga's waiting lips.

The unpleasant experiences of the afternoon were tossed aside, forgotten.

* * *

The doorbell in their Nagoya apartment rang shrilly as Souichi lay out the exercise mat in the living area. "I'll get the door, Sempai!" Morinaga was already on his feet, a silly grin still attached on his face even after they had gotten back from the hospital.

"Wait, I'll go with you; it should be Suzuki- san."

A stout woman of about fifty stood smiling broadly at them at the doorstep. "Ah, you must be Tatsumi- san and this gentleman here must be Morinaga- san! Hajime mashite; I'm Suzuki Ai, pre- childbirth instructor and midwife. Please take care of me."

"Please take care of us."

The three of them stepped into the living area and Souichi led the lady to the couch while Morinaga prepared hot glasses of tea for them. Suzuki- san immediately put down her satchel and started a conversation, her voice energetic and engaging. "Tatsumi- san, you should be twenty- six weeks along; do you already know the baby's gender?"

Souichi was slightly surprised by the lady's friendliness but found that he liked it. "Yes, we actually just came back from the hospital today. Oh, Dr. Hako said to pass you his regards."

"Dr. Hako's a good man. I relocated to Nagoya just last year but already I have heard some good things about him from other mothers. Oh, let me guess the baby's gender! Hmm…" Suzuki- san gazed appraisingly at Souichi's belly, rounded and prominent at nearly seven months. "Ah ha, is it a girl?"

Souichi nodded, rather impressed. Was there perhaps a certain way to discern the gender from the curve of his belly?

"My guesses are seldom wrong, although it's fifty- fifty, huh?" She chuckled. "Congratulations on your pregnancy, Tatsumi- san! As your personal instructor, Dr. Hako has informed me of your condition and I must say, I was indeed surprised to hear about your case. However, yours is not an ectopic pregnancy since you have a developed uterus, which is great!"

The bubbly woman looked up and thanked Morinaga as he handed her a cup of tea. "Thus, my main job is to provide you with information to prepare for childbirth. These would include teaching you how to recognize the signs of labour, the normal progress of labour and birth, and techniques for coping with the contraction pains.

"However, I have learnt from Dr. Hako that you would be having a caesarean birth due to the incomplete formation of a vaginal passageway from the uterus," Suzuki- san smiled genially when Souichi's face flushed. "Oh, don't be embarrassed with me, Tatsumi- san! I'll be your personal instructor for the last few months of your pregnancy, so please, don't stand on ceremony with me. Ne, Morinaga- san?"

"Hai, Suzuki- san, and please call me Tetsuhiro."

"And me, Souichi."

"All right, Souichi, Tetsuhiro! If you will, I will start our first session with some dietary advice and later, we will learn some simple exercises that you could do in the last trimester. After that, if you have any queries or concerns, I'll help to answer them as best as I could! Let's work well together, mina- san!"

"Let's work well together."

* * *

"Suzuki- san seems nice, Sempai," Morinaga spoke up as he massaged a knot of muscle in Souichi's back. The wintergreen fragrance of the balm soothed Souichi as he lay on his side. There was a soft kick beneath his hand. Stroking his belly, Souichi was hopeful that their baby girl was settling herself for a night's sleep and not a midnight circus in his womb.

"Yeah, Isogai's recommendation was good. At least we wouldn't be fumbling about in the dark with the baby. Suzuki- san's rather conscientious; did you keep the booklet of information that she gave us?"

"I kept it in the drawer beside the bed, yep, that one…" Morinaga's hands stopped kneading Souichi's back and began to sidle upwards. Souichi trembled as those warm fingers touched his cool skin. A longing awakened like a chasm within his groin.

"Morinaga…what are you doing? Mhmm…!" A gasp elicited from him as his nipples were tweaked gently. "Stop—I want to get some sleep." He pushed the man's right hand away but jerked strongly when Morinaga's left hand reached past the waistband of his pajamas pants and stroked him through his briefs. "Morinaga, take your hand awa—hnnn!"

"Sempai…" Morinaga's husky tone breathed in his ear and Souichi tried to turn away. "Sempai, for tonight, indulge me, please? I want to feel you," his tongue licked the shell of his ear and Souichi groaned, the sheets tangling as his leg kicked out reflexively. "I want to love you completely tonight, Sempai…"

Shit, he was losing rein over his own control. Souichi could feel his own arousal throbbing and pulsing against his underwear as Morinaga pulled him close for a drugging kiss. "You—hnn!" Souichi pushed the insistent man away weakly, gasping for breath. "You are always indulging yourself!"

"Yes, yes, Sempai." Morinaga pulled off his sweater and pushed Souichi gently onto his back. "I love you, and that's why I want you. Won't you give me your love, Sempai?"

Glaring at his kouhai as best as he could despite the fact that he was half- naked and had a raging erection, Souichi tugged the younger man down until their lips smashed against each other's.

This insufferable man could always blackmail him; force him into a corner until he could find no route of escape. He would not have allowed any other man to do this, Souichi thought wildly as Morinaga drove deeply into him. Madness beckoned just beyond the thin line between pleasure and pain. His breaths came out in gasps; the edge of sanity slipping away from his grasping fingers as Morinaga the tyrant took him over and over again. No, nobody else could have been so insolent…There was one last, powerful thrust and he was filled instantly to the brim. Then Souichi was shrieking; his voice tearing eyesight blurring his consciousness turning an electric white—

He abandoned himself and went over the edge with his blackmailer.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**A/N: I thought the idea of them having a little princess to love and spoil was just too cute! Hehe, do you agree?**


	3. Storm in the horizon

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm back with the next chapter! Thank you for waiting, reading, and possibly reviewing :p 3** **Please enjoy: Chapter 3.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Storm in the horizon**

**xxx Tetsuhiro xxx**

"Hahh, I'm finally done~!" With a sigh of relief, Tetsuhiro saved the data file and sent a quick attachment to Saga- san, his superior at S Pharmaceuticals. Lately, the number of assignments given to him had increased as he gradually integrated into the company. Despite the fact that he had not actually started work formally, Tetsuhiro was glad that Saga- san was beginning to entrust more responsibilities to him. It meant that he would be able to provide for Sempai and their daughter in the future.

At the thought, Tetsuhiro turned instinctively to the couch, his gaze softening. Sempai was fast asleep on his side, a journal on agricultural science open to an article by their own Prof. Fukushima. It was not only Tetsuhiro who had work to complete; Souichi had been assigned to write two review articles for the professor during his leave of absence. Thus, much research had to be done. Tetsuhiro was just glad that Souichi did not have to carry out lab experiments with his advanced pregnancy.

Padding quietly to the sleeping man, Tetsuhiro shook Souichi gently. He would catch a cold sleeping without a quilt in the weather. "Sempai, wake up for a little; let's turn in for the night."

"Mhmm-? Ah, Morinaga; you are finished with your work?" Souichi sat up lethargically, the magazine sliding off the sofa on to the floor as he did so.

Tetsuhiro picked it up and placed the journal neatly on the coffee table. Taking advantage of Souichi's dazed state, he snuggled close to him. "Sempai, were you waiting for me so that we could go to bed together?" Tetsuhiro teased, fully expecting Souichi to deny it.

"Yea; I thought I would get in some reading at the same time. Urgh, I didn't realise that I had fallen asleep," Souichi yawned, unconsciously leaning into Tetsuhiro. "It's good that you have finished your work."

Ehh? Sempai had really been waiting up for him, and had even admitted it freely! Buoyed, Tetsuhiro grabbed hold of Souichi's hand as the man made to get off the couch. Standing up, he shifted and caught the startled man deftly into a hug. Sempai's belly, rounded and heavy, pressed into his own flat abdomen. The sensation was rather surreal but Tetsuhiro found that he really liked the feeling, the solid presence that was their baby. His arms barely managed to encircle Souichi's waist but Tetsuhiro thought that it was perfect. How could it not be, when they were his whole world?

"Morinaga, are you trying to suffocate me?"

Tetsuhiro looked down at the man who was still clasped to his chest, catching the exasperated glare that was directed at him. Wisely, he loosened Souichi from his bear hug. "Sempai, you must be tired. I'll check the locks first so you should go in and sleep. Make sure to cover up with the quilt because it's quite cold tonight!" Robbed of the chance to hold Souichi, Tetsuhiro stole a kiss as compensation before he relinquished his hold.

"B-baka, stop doing that!" Despite his miffed tone, Souichi's cheeks were just the faintest shade of red. "I'm going to bed!"

Tetsuhiro chuckled. Ah, Sempai was so cute. Still smiling goofily, he secured the windows beside the bookshelves, lowering the blinds for the night. Satisfied, he moved to the front door and slid the door chain into place. As a precaution Tetsuhiro also looked through the peephole, expecting to see the usual stretch of empty corridor.

To his shock, he caught a glimpse of a dark figure darting away from their apartment, disappearing from his scope of sight before he could do anything.

Immediately, Tetsuhiro unlocked the door, his haste making the chain clank loudly against the metallic catch. Who had been loitering outside their apartment? Stepping outside, he made a quick check around their front door but did not see anything unusual. Jeez, had it been a burglar about to break into their house? Thank goodness that he had checked the locks! Since he had apparently scared the burglar away, Tetsuhiro returned to the apartment, making sure to lock up securely.

"Morinaga, what took you so long?"

Tetsuhiro slid quietly into the warm covers. Souichi's eyes were already closing; tucking the thick quilt snugly around them, Tetushiro saw no point in alarming Souichi when he himself was not sure if it had been a burglar earlier. He would make a trip down to the building's superintendent tomorrow morning, make sure they did not let any suspicious characters enter the estate…Tetsuhiro nestled close to Souichi's sleeping form, the comforting warmth lulling him into a deep sleep.

* * *

The sinuous curve of Souichi's buttocks was outlined clearly, perking tantalizingly in the air as he inhaled. His swollen womb swayed and heaved like ripened fruit with every movement. Languidly, like a haughty feline stretching in the sun, Souichi arched his back. Silvery locks whispered down his shoulders.

Tetsuhiro trained his eyes on the grain of the floorboards, hands folded demurely over his crotch as he sat on the wooden floor of their living room.

"Hah…"

Sempai's sighs tinkled along his spine and in spite of all his efforts, Tetsuhiro shivered. This was torture, absolute torture. Shutting his eyes and sucking in shallow gulps of air, he gripped his thighs. Stay in control, he willed inwardly.

It felt like an infinite length of time before there was a business- like clap and Suzuki- san spoke up crisply.

"All right, keep the back straight! Yes, that's it. Now, follow my count when you tighten the abs, then release after five seconds! One, two, three, four, five; now, relax. That's it for the kneeling pelvic tilt!"

With a groan, Souichi pushed away from the floor and retracted into the same sitting posture as Tetsuhiro. "That was harder than I had expected." Sweeping a wayward strand of hair away from his face, Souichi glanced curiously at him. "Morinaga, are you listening to me?"

Tetsuhiro jumped guiltily and he quickly turned towards his lover. The front of his trousers felt just the tiniest bit tighter than before Sempai had 'gotten down', as they (or Hiroto, to be accurate) liked to say. Gingerly, he stood up, careful not to provide any more friction to a certain, currently sensitized, part of his body. "Sempai, let me prepare some tea for you and Suzuki- san!" With that, he successfully escaped to the kitchenette. A glass of cold, cold water was definitely what he needed right now!

He was just lifting the teapot over the cups when a melodious tone rang loudly, startling him. A little hot water spilled from the teapot onto his hand and he yelped. Sucking at his reddened finger, he looked towards the living room for the commotion.

"Oh, that's my cell! Just let me switch it off-" Suzuki- san went to her satchel quickly and took out the ringing mobile phone.

Souichi, still seated on the floor, was quick to assure her. "Suzuki- san, please, feel free to answer the call; it could be something important. We can wait."

"Apologies, gentlemen. I won't take long! Please excuse me…" Suzuki- san retreated to the genkan to answer the phone. She was back not a minute later, apologizing profusely as Tetsuhiro served the tea. "That was my assistant midwife; she just wanted to know where I was," she took the teacup with a nod of thanks. "Ah, this is nice tea that you have here! Oh, speaking of tea for pregnancy; Souichi- kun, red kiichigo leaf tea is rich in alkaloids that strengthen the pelvic muscles. It also provides a lot of vitamins and minerals that your body would require to support you and the baby."

Souichi's fingers brushed Tetsuhiro's as he received his cup, the contents paler than his own or Suzuki- san's. "Actually, I have been drinking it since my second trimester. Morinaga has been preparing it for me daily."

"That's really great! It's no wonder that you both are agricultural science majors, huh? You could probably tell me more about the properties of the tea leaves than what I could teach you!"

Tetsuhiro glowed at the unspoken gratitude underlying Souichi's words. Sitting down to join the other two, he spent an enjoyable time chatting before they moved on to the next part of their lesson.

* * *

Tetsuhiro strode down the familiar halls of his alma mater, smiling fondly at the hordes of students in the midst of campus life. Ah, youth was indeed invigorating. Energised, he quickened his steps, turning left towards the agricultural sciences building. Since the lab accident a few months ago, Tetsuhiro had not been back to the school. However, Saga- san had asked him to pass some journals back to Prof. Fukushima, and he was now on his way to do so.

Half an hour later, he was finished with the visit, feeling happy to have been able to catch up with his mentor. The time was still early; Sempai should still be busy with his work. He had already been working from home on his thesis and other paperwork for the past two months and a routine had been established. It was still two hours before he was due back to cook dinner. Since he was already in school, Tetsuhiro figured that he could spend those two hours catching up with his former classmates.

The main agricultural sciences laboratory looked spanking new. Tetsuhiro's tennis shoes squeaked along the linoleum as he approached the gleaming sliding doors. Admiring the smoothness in which the doors slid open, Tetsuhiro stepped into the inside of the lab. It was apparent that the facilities within had been renovated and upgraded after the explosion. Gone were the old equipment and cracked bench tops, the dingy windows. In their place were gleaming worktables, new fumehoods, and full- length windows that let in the light through the shimmering glass.

"Morinaga-san! What a rare visitor!"

Clatters and the sounds of stools being pushed back were heard and his old friends soon surrounded him, greetings and laughs echoing in the large lab. Grinning, he settled into the familiar atmosphere of camaraderie. Ah, youth was indeed the best.

They chatted for close to an hour. After promising to make a dinner appointment with the group, his friends dispersed to finish their experiments. Parka in his hands, Tetsuhiro stood up, intending to leave for home. To his surprise, somebody tapped him on his shoulder.

Yamaha Kyuichi was standing behind him, his hair still a striking platinum blonde. The Japanese- American looked slightly anxious but he still offered a smile at Tetsuhiro, his hand outstretched in greeting. "Ano, konbanwa, Morinaga- Sempai…how have you and Tatsumi- Sempai been doing?"

Tetsuhiro glanced at the man, his mind dredging up their shared memories of the explosion and all the aftermath. Yamaha had apologized to them personally and even wanted to resign from Nagoya University as a form of contriteness. However, even though Tetsuhiro had pleaded to Souichi on Yamaha's behalf, it was undeniable that the man had caused the explosion. Thus, it was with a complex mix of feelings that Tetsuhiro shook hands with the blonde man, keeping his tone polite but just a little bit distant. "Konbanwa, Yamaha- san. Ohisashiburi desu. Sempai and I are doing fine. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine; Fukushima sensei and the other mentors have been rather nice to me, considering the trouble that I have caused…" The other man seemed to sense his sentiments and his shoulders slumped slightly. "I know that I'm in no place to say this but I hope that the baby is doing well, too?

"Yes, she is. Uh, Yamaha- san, if there is nothing else, I'll be taking my leave. I'm glad to hear that things in school are going well for you." Tetsuhiro started to leave. He had little desire to discuss his family with the man.

"Please wait, Morinaga- Sempai! Actually, there is something else that I think I should tell you," the blonde hesitated but continued on when Tetsuhiro stopped once more and looked at him. "A few days ago, there was a woman asking around for Tatsumi- Sempai and you. I told her that both of you are no longer in school—I just wanted to give you a heads up on this."

Somebody had been going around asking about them? Tetsuhiro was puzzled. "Did the lady tell you who she was and why she was asking about us?"

"Ah, no, she did not. I tried asking but she dodged my questions. Could she be somebody you know?"

"No, I don't think so," Tetsuhiro's mind whirled as he mentally sifted through his contacts. "If she ever comes back, could you continue to tell her the same thing? If it were somebody who knows me, then she should be able to contact me via my number. Thank you for telling me about this." He turned; paused. "All the best for school, Yamaha- san."

His kouhai smiled fully for the first time since their conversation and in his blue eyes, Tetsuhiro saw the faint sparkle of his old spirit. "I'll do that. Take good care, Morinaga- Sempai."

* * *

"...naga, Morinaga!"

"H-huh? Yes, Sempai?" Tetsuhiro startled, refocusing his attention to Souichi. His cheeks stung with the winter cold as they strolled slowly back to their apartment. Souichi had wanted to take a walk outside after a whole day indoors and Tetsuhiro had tagged along as had become their habit.

Normally, Tetsuhiro would have hung on to Souichi's every word and savoured the night out with his lover but tonight, his thoughts were occupied with what Yamaha had told him earlier on. No matter how much he had racked his brains, Tetsuhiro could not figure out who might have been interested enough in him or Souichi to enquire about them in school! The lab incident had died down gradually so it could not have been about that…Coupled with the suspicious character that he had seen loitering outside their apartment, Tetsuhiro could not help but feel unsettled.

"As I was saying, we should start thinking about some names for the baby….there's also the issue of surname registration…" the last bit was uttered almost reluctantly and Tetsuhiro nearly missed it.

"Ehhh, Sempai, that is—" The significance of Souichi's words sank into him and for a moment, Tetsuhiro was completely floored. Could it be—? However, before he could say more, Souichi continued on in a rush.

"I didn't mean anything by that!" Souichi's gait quickened and Tetsuhiro had to speed up to hear the rest of his words. "Urgh, just—just forget about what I said! We can settle the baby's name after she's born."

Tetsuhiro took hold of Souichi's hand as they reached the gates of their apartment building. "Are you proposing to me, Sempai?" His heart was beating a mad tune as they stood chest- to- chest. The rush of joy and anxiety tasted so deliriously sweet. Tetsuhiro's fingers trembled as he stroked Souichi's reddened cheeks. "To have the three of us—you, me and our baby girl—adopt the same surname and be recognized by law as a family?"

"B-baka, who said anything about proposing? It's for practical reasons—!" Despite his tone, Souichi's face became even more flushed and he tugged his hand away from Tetsuhiro. "Forget what I just said!"

"But, Sempai-!" As they entered the lobby and Souichi stabbed at the elevator buttons, Tetsuhiro continued to press the issue. "This is so important; we can't wait until the baby is born—!"

The elevator arrived and Souichi stalked to the back of the lift. Selecting their floor by instinct, Tetsuhiro strode towards the long- haired man as the doors closed smoothly behind the two of them. Breathlessly, he closed in on Souichi, effectively trapping the recalcitrant man with his arms. "Sempai…"

"You are crowding me, Morinaga! And there's a camera; what the hell are you doing—!" Souichi tried to push him back but Tetsuhiro merely leaned closer, his lips against the erratic pulse of Souichi's nape.

"Sempai, I'm so happy that you are thinking seriously about our future. If you were to propose to me, I could die happy right now!" He slid his arms around Souichi's waist even as the other man continued to resist his hug. "I love you."

"B-baka!" Punches landed on Tetsuhiro's back but he was mindless to them. "We haven't even told your parents about the baby yet; if I were to adopt you into my family's register suddenly, how are we going to explain that to them?" The lift dinged softly and Souichi's struggles increased in vigour. "Let go now, we've reached the floor! What if somebody were to see us!"

Tetsuhiro's breath hitched at the mention of his parents and his hold tightened around Souichi. "My parents don't matter anymore…you are my world now, Sempai!" As the elevator came to a stop, he released Souichi reluctantly, huffing a sigh as the man immediately stepped towards the opening doors.

"O-oh, excuse me!" A woman startled visibly as Souichi nearly burrowed into her. "I wasn't expecting somebody to come out. Are you all right?" She steadied Souichi as he halted and nearly tripped, her hands grazing his belly. "Oh, sorry about that!"

Tetsuhiro hastily took hold of Souichi, politely thanking the lady as they exited fully from the elevator. He did not like how she seemed to be studying them, that avid gaze burning into his back as the door closed with a whoosh. That was strange; in the year that they had been staying here, he had never seen this neighbour before.

Shrugging, Tetsuhiro dismissed her as a visitor and refocused his attention on the topic of Sempai adopting him into his register. Everybody in the world of homosexuality in Japan knew the import of the gesture…Despite his protests, Tetsuhiro was pretty sure that Souichi had been serious when he had broached the topic. Following behind the man as they reached their apartment, Tetsuhiro decided that he would wear down Souichi's armour until he gave in. It was a worthy challenge that would yield the sweetest reward. Tomorrow, no, tonight, he would start on his attack!

* * *

**To be continued.**

**A/N: The thought just occurred to me as I was writing the last part: Even though we haven't seen Morinaga's parents before, they are still rather troublesome, no? **


	4. Thunder in a glass jar

**A/N: Good evening! Here's a shoutout to the awesome people who take the time to read this story and also to review-I present to you: Chapter 4. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Thunder in a glass jar**

**xxx Tetsuhiro xxx**

_Dingdongdingdongdingdongdingdongdingdong!_

What in the world—?! Tetsuhiro jerked awake with a groan as the doorbell rang jarringly throughout their apartment. He reluctantly got out from the bed, yelping as his feet hit the cold floorboards. The low growl from behind told him that the racket had also disturbed Souichi's sleep.

"Urgh, who the hell is here so early in the morning?"

Tetsuhiro hurriedly put on a cardigan over his pajamas. "Sempai, I'll go check out the commotion; why don't you try to get some more sleep?" Stepping outside into the living room, the chimes reverberated even more stridently. From this distance, he could now hear the persistent knocking on the door.

"Tatsumi Souichi- san, Morinaga Tetsuhiro- san, are you in? We would like to ask you some questions! If you are in, please open up!"

Ehh, was it somebody they knew? However, the voices did not sound like anybody familiar… Tetsuhiro gazed into the peephole and was stunned. There was a crowd of people outside holding cameras and notepads. Reporters? And there were so many! Staggering back, he bumped into Souichi, who managed to catch him just in time.

"Who is it, Morinaga? Why don't you open the door? It's creating a disturbance!"

"Sempai, no—!" However, before Tetsuhiro could pull Souichi away, the other man had released the door chain and swung open the door. Immediately, camera flashes went off, blinding them momentarily. The horde of reporters that had been languishing outside snapped to attention, whipping out portable microphones and shoving them into Souichi's and Tetsuhiro's faces.

"Tatsumi- san, Morinaga- san, is it true that Tatsumi- san has gotten naturally pregnant?"

"Tatsumi- san!" A particularly loud reporter stepped boldly in front of the surprised Souichi. "Is it true that you have a developed uterus like a woman's body? Is it true that you were impregnated naturally? How far along are you? How does it feel to be a pregnant man?" Beside him, a cameraman wearing a khaki jacket and boots lifted the camera dutifully, the large lens tilted downwards to focus on Souichi's protruding belly, undisguised beneath the cover of a thin sweater.

"What are you—who the hell are you people? You have the nerve to ask me those questi—" Souichi shoved the camera away and gripped the front of the reporter's coat, his infamous glare in full mode. "Get your asses away or I'll call the police on you!"

"Hey, watch it! We have press freedom!" A struggle ensued as the bespectacled reporter desperately tried to hold on to the microphone and free himself from Souichi's hold. "We received information that you have managed to achieve what was thought impossible for humans! What are your thoughts on your pregnancy?"

The crowd of people pressed closer, shouting their questions to be heard over others'. More camera flashes went off as Souichi pushed the sputtering reporter aside, capturing the tussle in full view. It was all getting out of hand.

Panicking, Tetsuhiro tugged Souichi's hand free, shielding the angered man with his body as more pictures were snapped. "Please leave us alone!" Ignoring the myriad questions thrown at them, Tetsuhiro ushered Souichi into the safety of their apartment and slammed the door shut.

Both men stayed motionless at the genkan for a moment, blinking to ease the afterimages caused by the dazzling camera lights. Eventually, Souichi broke the silence, his voice tight with anger. "Those people; they are infringing on our privacy! I'm going to call security on them—" Without preamble, he stalked towards the telephone beside the couch and began to dial the numbers.

"Sempai—" The doorbell began to chime in earnest again, as did the knocking. Even through the thick wooden door, Tetsuhiro could hear the barrage of questions like bullets. As though to add to the cacophony, his cell also began to ring loudly, vibrating against the glass coffee table. He rushed to pick it up, feeling the beginnings of a headache thumping in his temples. "Hello…?"

"Morinaga-kun! I'm glad that you have finally picked up the phone! I've been calling ever since I saw the newspapers this morning…have you seen them?" Isogai's usually low tone was raised in anxiety.

"No, I haven't. However, there is a group of reporters outside of our apartment right now…Isogai- san, what happened?" Clutching at his cell as though it were his lifeline, Tetsuhiro walked slowly towards Souichi, who had just finished making a report and was now resting on the couch.

"Both of you are on the headlines in the local news; they are talking about Souichi's pregnancy. They even published some photos of Souichi and you…Morinaga- kun, I think you and Souichi should stay at home for the time being and not show your faces out in the open."

Tetsuhiro sighed, raking a hand through his hair. "Yes, I think so too…thanks for the heads-up, Isogai- san. Hai, talk to you later." He hung up and joined Souichi at the sofa, noticing that he was stroking his distended belly in long, slow motions. "Sempai, are you feeling all right?" His hand covered Souichi's and grasped it tightly.

"Of course I'm not! I'm really pissed off by those people outside! My pregnancy has nothing to do with them; what gives them the right to stick their noses into our affairs!" Souichi raged. An expression of discomfort flitted across his face. "They woke up the baby; she's kicking me really hard now. Urgh, damn those reporters! The security had better do their job and chase them away quickly."

True enough, Tetsuhiro felt the strong impact across Souichi's skin as he helped to soothe their little girl. "Sempai, don't get so angry, please. It's not good for the baby…" Despite his words, he felt the same indignation. "Isogai- san just called. He said that our pregnancy has been featured in the headlines of the local news today…that is probably the reason why there are so many reporters here today."

"What—? How did that happen? Where are the newspapers?"

"Ah, the papers are outside; I forgot to bring them in. With those people outside, I don't think it's the best idea to go out and retrieve them…"

With a sound of impatience, Souichi snatched the remote from the table and switched on the television, changing channels until he found one reporting the local news. Two familiar faces of Japan's local broadcasters filled the screen, their voices floating out of the sound system.

_"…is indeed the most unexpected happening, ne, Riko- san?"_

_"Yes, Takano- san; this absolutely rare event, preceded only by two cases overseas, was brought to our knowledge just yesterday night! Who would have thought that it is actually possible?" _

_"Male pregnancy has always been thought to be impossible and indeed a myth. The two cases that Saki- san mentioned occurred in the US and Taiwan and have also created shockwaves throughout the world. I wonder if Japan's own case is truth or myth? Today, we have invited an expert on gynecology and obstetrics to answer some of our queries on the subject. Let's welcome Dr. Genji Matsumoto- san!"_

Souichi switched off the television in mid- applause. In the sudden silence, Tetsuhiro could hear the rapid trot of his heartbeat. The news channel had displayed a photo of Sempai shrugging on his parka as he stepped out of the apartment, his advanced pregnancy apparent without the cover of the thick coat. The photo seemed to be candid too. Tetsuhiro's mind flashed to the person he had seen sneaking outside of their apartment last week. Had that been when some secret camera had been installed?

"Somebody must have placed a pinhole camera outside of our apartment."

Apparently, Souichi had reached the same conclusion. Whoever it was had obviously known about Souichi's pregnancy and had intended to make profits out of it. Tetsuhiro and Souichi were not stupid; an actual male pregnancy was bound to attract unwanted attention and they had thus been trying to be discreet about it. That was why they went for private consultations with Dr. Hako and Suzuki- san. Souichi had even taken a leave from school precisely to prevent such a fiasco from happening. However, what was meant to be a private and joyous event was now being paraded to the whole of Japan for entertainment…Tetsuhiro felt sickened.

"I think I saw the culprit last week." At Souichi's gasp of surprise, Tetsuhiro closed his eyes, recalling the memory. "Somebody was loitering outside our house last Wednesday night but he ran away before I could get a clear view of his face…I didn't want to worry you so I didn't bring it up. I'm sorry, Sempai…"

"Silly, why are you apologizing? That person had probably planned everything before he even installed that camera…damnit, it's one trouble after the next, and with me in the homestretch with this one here, too," Souichi said wryly, patting his heavily rounded womb as they lapsed into a troubled silence.

"Isogai- san told us to lie low for the moment. Do you want to stay at Matsuda- san's house for this period of time, Sempai? I'm worried that they would disturb your rest if you stayed here." Tetsuhiro leaned down and kissed Souichi's womb, sighing as he felt long fingers fluff his hair. He wanted to protect Sempai in such a situation but there he was, seeking comfort, and being given it unconditionally.

"No, I refuse to be driven out of my own home by those voyeuristic vultures! Besides, I don't want to bring trouble to Matsuda- san or Kanako; the less they are exposed, the better. I don't want Kanako's studies to be affected." Souichi continued to stroke Tetsuhiro's head as he spoke in a thoughtful tone. "So long as we continue to ignore those reporters, I'm sure some, more interesting, news would arise soon and then we would be free from them."

Sometimes, Sempai's strength astounded him, even after all this time. Was it any wonder why he had fallen in love with him? Tetsuhiro nodded his head in agreement and let the sound of Souichi's steady heartbeat drown out the shouts and knocks from the front door.

* * *

_Homos!_

_Faggots! _

_Disgusting scum of the earth!_

_Get out from here and stop staining us with your presence! _

Hands trembling, Tetsuhiro picked off the pieces of paper taped to their apartment door, bag of garbage a forgotten heap on the floor as he stared at the loathsome words that dripped with venom. This was the fourth time in as many days ever since their pregnancy had become national fodder. The only thing he could be thankful for was the fact that Sempai had not seen any of these notes.

"Morinaga, where are you? Why is the front door open?" Souichi's voice travelled to the corridor and Tetsuhiro hurriedly picked up the bag of rubbish.

"I'm taking out the garbage, Sempai!"

His cheery tone belied the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Ever since news of Souichi's pregnancy had broken out, reporters had hounded them day and night until the estate's security guards had stepped in. However, this had not stopped those blood- thirsty reporters. Incessant phone calls for interviews had also come in at all hours of the day until they had had to pull out their landline. The only time Tetsuhiro stepped out of the apartment was to take out the garbage, and that was done very early in the morning.

The past few days had been hell. Yet, there were still unpleasant things that were threatening to bury them... Shoving the offending pieces of paper blindly into his pockets, Tetsuhiro took the elevator down to the first floor. To his surprise, there was a group of housewives in the lobby at the early hour, chattering amongst themselves as they prepared to go out. Tetsuhiro bowed quickly before he quickly walked away, noticing despite himself the loaded pause in their conversation as he went by.

It hurt. The slanted glances, lowered voices and the subtle shift of the body—they made him feel sordid and dirty as though, by being a homosexual, he was sub- human and should be looked down upon. And now, he was causing Sempai to be covered in the same dirt as him…in the cold winter morning, Tetsuhiro tossed the garbage bag into the large dump, watching as the bag landed amongst other identical black ones. If only things like gender discrimination could be as easily disregarded…

Back in the apartment, Tetsuhiro strove to keep his dark mood down and pasted on a smile. Sempai had been waking up at the same time as him for the past few days, even though it was an hour earlier than their usual time. He had insisted that the baby made it hard to sleep for too long but Tetsuhiro knew that Souichi did not want him to feel alone. The least that Tetsuhiro could do was make sure that he did not add on to Sempai's worries.

Moving to the kitchenette so that he could start making a simple breakfast, the sounds from the television could be heard. They avoided the news channels but otherwise continued to use the appliance to stave off the boredom of staying at home the whole day. From the dialogue being exchanged, it sounded as though Sempai was watching a talk show.

_"What was brought to national attention in recent days has been the male couple residing in XXX province. According to an insider at XXX hospital, it is known that the couple's pregnancy was conceived naturally and the fetus is being carried in a developed uterus in the carrying male. What is your view on childbearing and homosexuality?"_

_"One of the theories that try to explain the rejection of homosexuality is the perception that such relationships are not 'economical' because there is a lower possibility of bearing children and carrying on the seed of humanity. However, even if same- sex pregnancy were possible, I personally believe that it is a gross aberration of nature and only occur in less- developed and specialized species such as plants and animals. _

_"If homosexuality were to be consented by the deities that created us, why is it that only females can bear children and only males can produce sperm? I have my doubts regarding the truth behind the so- called male pregnancy that has been circulating around; it is my opinion that this couple is merely making fun of the media and the citizens of Japan by pretending that such a phenomenon is even naturally possible." _

The acerbic words were accompanied by applause. In the kitchenette, Tetsuhiro flinched and the knife in his hands slipped. Through the roaring in his ears, he heard the enraged voice of his father. Words from long ago swam up as clear as day in his mind. _"Disgusting shit! I do not have a homo for a son! How dare you taint this household with your dirty acts! Homo! Faggot!"_ The knife clattered unnoticed onto the chopping board.

"Morinaga, you are bleeding! What were you thinking, dazing off with a knife in your hand?"

Sempai's voice gradually registered; with a jolt, Tetsuhiro realized that one of his fingers was in Souichi's mouth and he was now sucking at the wound and licking it quietly. Tetsuhiro jerked back as though he had been burnt. He should not let Sempai become more like him, a gross aberration of nature. The crumpled pieces of paper in his pocket felt like rocks.

Tetsuhiro stuck his hand beneath the tap and wiped his eyes surreptitiously as he looked away from Souichi's searching gaze. "Sempai, I'm fine; why don't you sit down at the table; breakfast will be ready soon."

"No, you are not fine. Morinaga, look at me."

Ah, his finger and eyes stung so badly. Really, it must be the onions that he had been cutting. Closing the tap, Tetsuhiro shook his hands dry and turned towards the cabinets. The bandages should be somewhere in there…he moved away from the sink and began to rummage through the cupboards, putting distance between himself and Souichi.

"Morinaga." Souichi's firm tone was too closely behind. In one of the overhead cabinets, Tetsuhiro found the box of plasters and tried to shake one out. The flimsy tape fluttered in his hands and he concentrated on making a straight tear through the paper wrapping. Placing his injured finger flat against the counter, Tetsuhiro wound the plaster around it with surgical precision. A tear landed on the smooth surface of the tape as he pressed down the ends of the plaster.

"Sempai, you should really go to the table and wait; I've already bandaged my finger, everything's f-fine," a sob escaped involuntarily and Tetsuhiro stuck a fist against his mouth, mortified. Each breath hurt so badly. "Hnn-!"

"Morinaga—" through the thick cloak of tears, Tetsuhiro felt the comforting touch of Souichi as he was gently turned forwards. "Tetsuhiro."

Shocked, Tetsuhiro forgot his desire to hide, lowering his arm from his tear- soaked face to stare at Souichi. "S-Sempai, did you just call me by my f-first name?"

"…You heard me, baka." Souichi sighed and took a kitchen towel to wipe his face. "What's gotten into your silly mind again? You have been acting funny ever since the reporters came; no, since that time when we went to the hospital." A knuckle rapped Tetsuhiro's forehead sharply and he winced. "If it's about those people speculating about our pregnancy, I told you; that's none of their business so you shouldn't bother with their nonsense."

"It's not just about that, Sempai…" Biting his lip, Tetsuhiro forced himself to step away from Souichi's ministrations. "I'm gay; I've been gay since I was eleven! But you were not! You—you hated gays but I've made you into a gross, unnatural thing like—like me! And now, everyone knows about it; they are saying such bad things about y-you when you did not even ask for it!

"I'm sorry, Sempai; I'm sorry that you have to go through all of these because of me…I wish I could say that I would let you go, back to before you met me. However, even when people are saying bad things, even when they laugh at or condemn us, all I can think about is the fact that I love you! Is it so wrong to fall in love, even if you are a man and I'm also one? Is it so wrong to start a family together, the way we are?"

The small kitchenette seemed to shrink even more after his outburst. Tetsuhiro slumped against the wooden counter, the energy leaving him in a whoosh. He did not dare to open his eyes; if Sempai's face were to show regret or hatred, it would be the end of him.

For the past few days, the media coverage on their circumstances had been massive, sparking off huge debates both online and offline about their individual characters, their relationship dynamics, male pregnancy and even their sexual life. The fact that he and Souichi had chosen to keep their silence was secondary; the public was content with their self- satisfying acts of armchair critique. Closed off as they were, Tetsuhiro was sure that Souichi had, nonetheless, heard some of the more sordid theories of their relationship, such as the contents of the talk show just now. Did Sempai agree with them? Did he feel unsatisfied with and disgusted by their life together as it was now?

"…Are you seriously asking someone who is eight months pregnant to join you on the kitchen floor, Morinaga? Urghh—come here!"

A shocked Tetsuhiro was tugged upwards and dragged out of the kitchenette behind Souichi. "Stay here and don't you dare disappear on me!" Souichi pushed Tetsuhiro onto the couch, pinning him there with a well- placed glare before he went into their bedroom.

With nothing to do except follow Souichi's instructions, Tetsuhiro grabbed the cushion from the side and buried his face in it. The faint floral fragrance did nothing to calm his frazzled emotions. Was Sempai trying to prepare him for a gentle letdown? Was he, at this moment, packing his belongings to leave?

Lost in his dejection, Tetsuhiro was only roused when there was a soft rustle and Souichi settled beside him on the sofa, sitting so close that their legs touched. "Isogai prepared and mailed this to me. I had intended to bring it out after the baby is born and maybe after we have met with your family…anyway, just—take a look at it."

Tetsuhiro glanced at the manila envelope that was practically shoved into his lap. Why did Sempai pass him this? Could it be some research article, or even worse, a news article that talked about them? Filled with misgivings, Tetsuhiro began to unwind the string sealing the envelope. For some reason, he could feel Souichi tensing up with every loop that came free. Finally, the lip of the envelope could be lifted and Tetsuhiro slowly pulled out two white pieces of paper. The black kanji on the top left corner spelt out '_yōshi engumi no shinsei_'_. _His mind went completely and instantaneously blank.

"Does this answer what you were asking just now?"

Clutching the papers so tightly that he was leaving creases, Tetsuhiro nodded his head rapidly, a beam breaking on his face even as he started to sob. "I—I thought you didn't want me, Sempai—! This—this is—hnn!" Blubbering madly, he lurched forwards, burrowing into Souichi's embrace. "Could you—hic—tell me that you l-love me, Sempai? P-please?"

"B-baka…! Really, I don't know why I'm doing all of this—" With a long- suffering sigh, Souichi shifted so that Tetsuhiro could rest more comfortably against his chest and womb. "S-suki..." The one word was whispered so quickly that Tetsuhiro would not have caught it had he not been so near.

"That's cheating, Sempai!" The last vestiges of his gloom were dispelled and Tetsuhiro sat up indignantly, wiping at his tears impatiently. "That could mean you like anything! Use my first name, Sempai! Like how you did just now~"

Tetsuhiro's pouting got him nothing but a rebuff from Souichi. The long- haired man hurriedly pushed him away and shooed him to the kitchenette. "Go and prepare breakfast, you silly idiot! No way am I going to spout such embarrassing things so early in the morning."

"Ehh, but you just proposed to me! Sempai, onegai?" Sombering, Tetsuhiro pinned the blushing man to the kitchen wall, a hand tracing the outline of Souichi's face tenderly. "I want to be Tatsumi Tetsuhiro for the rest of my life, Sempai. Thank you for this priceless treasure. With it, I don't want for anything else! I love you so, so much." As their gazes locked, the intensity of the moment was enough to make Tetsuhiro tremble. Slowly, achingly, their lips met, melding together in a timeless exchange of love.

Souichi mumbled something against Tetsuhiro's nape as they broke the kiss, arms intertwined around each other. "What did you say, Sempai?"

"I said that I love you, baka Tetsuhiro!"

"Ehhhh? Sempai, that doesn't count! First, the tone—you should be more gentle, and more loving! And how could you call me a baka when you are confessing! Say it one more time, Sempai~!"

"I'm not going to repeat that again! Urghh, you always ask for more whenever I give you an inch! H-hey, where are you putting your hands, Morinaga! Stop it, it's daytime-!"

The bickering lasted all the way from the kitchenette to the bedroom until, with a decisive slam, the peace and quiet of the morning returned to the empty living room.

_"You are special, that's why."_

* * *

**To be continued.**

**A/N: ****_yōshi engumi no shinsei _****translates to 養子縁組の申請****, or application for legal adoption. It's Souichi's surname that would be taken by Tetsuhiro because he is the older one of the two of them; that's how it works in adult adoption in Japan. **

**The last sentence was actually the words mumbled by Souichi at the last part, hehe. **


	5. The shadow in the dark (Part 1)

**Chapter 5: The shadow in the dark (Part 1)**

**xxx Souichi xxx**

"These bastards…" Clicking his tongue in irritation, Souichi selected the twenty new emails in his inbox and deleted them promptly. "How the hell did they even get hold of my personal email address anyway!"

Slamming the lid of his laptop, he took off his glasses, massaging the bridge of his nose. There went his mood to research on the herb that Prof. Fukushima was working on, and he had barely started! Damn those reporters. Straightening, Souichi looked around, breathing a small sigh of relief that Morinaga was not home at the moment. The man had gone out to buy groceries in full disguise mode, complete with sunglasses, facemask and cap. Souichi had thought that he looked even more conspicuous in the ridiculous outfit but had not complained. After all, even when they had chased those reporters away and refused all communication, those people were still not giving up on getting an exclusive interview with the 'gay couple that could get pregnant'.

"Shit…" The thought of those gossipmongers was enough to sour Souichi's mood, which was already quite black with all the discomforts as their baby grew in his womb. But the tenacity of the reporters was not the real reason why Souichi was really angered; news of their pregnancy was bound to incite boundless speculation, not least about the issue of homosexuality.

Proponents and opponents of the LGBT scene in Japan had taken the chance to open up an intensive debate about the topic and unluckily, the day that Souichi had chosen to watch the television had been the day when some asshole had gotten on a talk show to air his worthless views. Morinaga had given him a scare that day in the kitchenette, a stricken expression on his face as blood dripped from his cut finger. Souichi's own heart had nearly jumped out of his chest then.

The silly baka. Giving up completely on working, Souichi slowly made his way to the kitchenette to get a glass of water, belly bumping gently against the wooden counter as he stretched to get a glass from overhead. Morinaga had overheard the more controversial contents of the talk show and missed what the supporters of free love had said later. It was really ironic that Morinaga had reacted more violently to it than Souichi when he was supposedly the one who was anti- homos! Sipping at the clear water, he leaned against the counter, deep in thought.

It was true that he had harboured similar sentiments against gays in the past. And who could have blamed him, when an esteemed professor whom Souichi had trusted had suddenly jumped him in the lab? And yet, here he was, cohabiting with a man, eight months pregnant with said man's child, and proposing to Morinaga just two days ago! Frankly, any person other than his kouhai would have recognized that Souichi was way past the point where gender and socially- established boundaries could affect him!

Damnit, was he not doing enough already? Souichi set the glass down, cradling his laden womb as he sighed. "Baby, your papa is such a silly person; what should I do with him?" Just then, a small contraction shivered through him and he stopped any movement, breathing in and out evenly until he was sure it had passed. Good, that was just a Braxton- Hicks contraction. Souichi waited for a moment more before he moved away from the counter gingerly. Really, what with the upcoming birth and Morinaga's insecurities, he was fully occupied. He could only be grateful that Isogai was helping him to take care of Matsuda- san and Kanako.

The doorbell rang just as he stepped out of the kitchenette. Morinaga must have bought too many things and could not open the door by himself. Souichi made his way to the front door, a hand holding up his aching back. As a precaution, he glanced into the peephole first, expecting to see the thick mop of Morinaga's hair.

Instead of his lover however, there was an unfamiliar woman at the doorway, looking directly at Souichi as she pressed the doorbell again. Stepping away from the door in disgust, Souichi was about to leave the genkan when her voice piped up.

"Tatsumi Souichi- san, I know that you are in. Open the door, or I will do something that you and Morinaga- san would regret!"

The gall of this reporter! Incensed, Souichi had the impulse to wring open the door and punch her. But he had the baby and his family to think of, especially in these delicate circumstances. Damnit! "I'm going to call for security if you don't leave my house now. I don't care if you are a reporter or a newscaster or the Emperor of Japan!"

"If I tell you that I'm not a reporter but somebody who could cause considerable damage to Morinaga- san's career at S Pharmaceuticals, would you open the door then? I'm not kidding, Tatsumi- san."

Though it was clearly whispered at the door crack, Souichi heard every threatening word clearly. Spinning around so fast that he almost lost his balance, Souichi grabbed hold of the doorknob and twisted it. The door jerked against the metal chain roughly. "Who the hell are you?"

"Konbanwa, Tatsumi- san. I'm glad to meet your acquaintance. Won't you let me in?" The woman was older than she sounded, her lined face somewhat incongruous with the triumphant smile as she stared at Souichi.

"The hell I would! You haven't answered me, woman." The thought of Morinaga's bright prospects being darkened by this middle- aged obaasan was unbearable. Souichi's hand gripped the knob tightly as he glared at her. Why would a stranger know them, and Morinaga's workplace?

The woman smirked as if she could read Souichi's disturbed thoughts. "I'd be glad to enlighten you on any questions that you have obviously got on your mind, Tatsumi- san, but first, why don't you let me in? You should be more respectful of your elders, no?"

Damn her! When it was clear that she would not speak another word until he relented, Souichi slowly slid the door chain free, opening the door for the stranger to enter. Folding his arms, he did not invite her further and remained instead at the genkan. "State your business."

"Are you sure you don't want to sit, Tatsumi- san? You look bigger since the last time that I saw you—really, even though you are a man, pregnancy has its toll on the body. Your back and ankles should be aching as I speak."

The matronly woman spoke with an air of confidence, as though she knew what she was talking about. Right at the moment, Souichi's treacherous back twitched. But he was already pissed as hell; this woman had no right to comment on his pregnancy, or his body for that matter! "It's none of your business; if you are not going to get to the point, it'd do best for you to leave. My patience has a limit!"

"Tsk tsk, such temper. Haven't you heard that your mood affects the baby's development, Tatsumi- san? Suzuki- san should have taught you that, or is she so inept that she does not even know such things? To think that she called herself my mentor! Hah!"

Wha—Suzuki- san? This woman was acquainted with his pre- natal instructor? And she said that she had seen him before… Souichi bolted forwards, gripping the woman by the arms. "You were the culprit! The one who installed the camera in front of our apartment didn't you!"

Wincing, the woman struggled free. Retreating further into the apartment, she smiled sharply. "Took you long enough to realise that, huh? Enough small talk, I'm here to negotiate with you. If you want me to keep my mouth shut about your and Morinaga- san's homosexual relationship from his company, pay me two million yen. If you refuse, photos of you and Morinaga- san in certain, compromising positions, would be sent anonymously to S Pharmaceuticals tonight by courier, and the Internet would be flooded with the other photos that I have not sold to the newspapers. Do we have a deal, Tatsumi- san?"

"…This is all about money, isn't it? You must have known about us from Suzuki- san's side, knew about my pregnancy, and decided to exploit it to extort us for cash, right? Despicable! I'm calling the cops." Striding past her, Souichi headed straight to his cell charging on the table. "If you think that your threat scares me, you can think again!"

"Stop! If you press another button, I'll immediately send those photos out! Don't you care about him, Tatsumi- san? Don't you care that people would label Morinaga Tetsuhiro as a disgusting homo who nearly caused his first male lover to die because he was so ashamed about their sordid affair? Do you want the entire company and the world to know that Morinaga- san got disowned by his own family and escaped to Nagoya because of the resultant scandal of the suicide attempt? Tatsumi- san, don't you care at all?"

Souichi's fingers froze before he could tap the last number for the police hotline. He turned slowly to look at the witch who was standing proudly in their living room, the smile on her face saying that she knew that she had him good. Ice ran through his veins as he realized that this woman was more malicious than he had imagined. Morinaga…The image of him, of his agonized face, twisted his guts. "You—"

"So do we have a deal, Tatsumi- san? It's two million yen. If you dally further, it'll be three million. I'm giving you a chance to save your lover, Tatsumi- san!" The woman raised her cell mockingly.

"He doesn't need to save me, nor give you the money."

The quiet voice of Morinaga broke into the tense atmosphere. Souichi jerked around and saw his partner, still wearing his parka as he stepped into the living room. There was a rustling sound as Morinaga dropped the bags and went over to him, wrapping a hand protectively around Souichi's waist. "Morinaga—?"

"Are you all right, Sempai?" At Souichi's numb nod, the other man gave him a reassuring squeeze before turning to glare at the stunned woman. "I don't know who you are, but get the hell out of my house now. I've already alerted the police. If you don't wish to be arrested for trespassing and violation of privacy rights, I suggest that you take your rotten deal and leave!"

The mention of the police seemed to work the trick this time. However, after a few seconds of hesitation, the woman seemed to regain her composure. "Don't think that I'll believe that you called the cops! That would just attract more media attention, no? You'd better give me three million yen, or your reputation and future would go down the drain!"

"Go ahead. I'm not afraid," Morinaga's voice was quiet but Souichi could hear a hint of steel that only appeared when the man was dead serious. "You may say what you like but what you are passing on would only be rumours that can be easily disproved by the people involved…I may be homosexual and that may indeed cost me my job but if you threaten my family because of that, you are going to suffer the consequences!" The sound of police sirens suddenly pierced the air.

"Y-you, you really called the cops!" Turning to run, the woman looked back at the two of them with hatred. "This is not the end! You'll see—you'll see!" The door slammed on her proclamation.

Morinaga immediately went to the door, sliding the lock and chain securely. When he had checked that the woman had really left, the man came back to Souichi's side, an anxious expression on his boyish face. "Sempai, I'm sorry that I wasn't home with you just now; did the woman hurt you? Are you okay—is the baby okay?"

As Morinaga's hands ran over his face and body frenetically, Souichi realized that they were both trembling. He shook his head and pushed Morinaga away, making his way haphazardly to the bedroom. His bankbook was in the safe… "Morinaga, get that woman back here—I should have two million yen in my savings; if I tell her that I'd transfer the funds immediately, she should be fine with the amount."

"—No, Sempai; we can't give in to her deman—"

"Go and get her!" Souichi shouted, pushing the shocked man towards the door. "I'd rather give her the cash than have her ruin your future—!"

"…Sempai," Morinaga took hold of Souichi's hands, stilling his frantic motions. "If she wants to say all those things, let her—I'm not afraid of anything anymore…The only person in the world whom I'd be scared of being rejected by, is you, Sempai." Those olive- green eyes gazed deeply into Souichi's, quieting his anxiety with the certainty that he saw in them. "But you have accepted me fully, given me your love and your name—with you, I don't want for anything else. I said it before; you, and the baby, are what matter the most."

"But, the scandal in your hometown—didn't you not want others to know? And you worked hard to get the position at S Pharmaceuticals, too—" Souichi mumbled, flushing at the mushy words that nonetheless still made his heart skip. "Damnit, after all that we have done, the thing I feared most has still occurred…!"

"You were afraid for me, Sempai?" Morinaga's tone sounded all too happy as he kissed Souichi's knuckles, a thumb rubbing circular motions on his palm.

"Of course I would, baka!" Souichi had all but forgotten about the getting the bankbook as he glared at the man in front of him, who was all but bubbling over with his joy. God, why did he even love such a simple idiot? "I never wanted the pregnancy to hinder you in your career, I never wanted us to become your burden, damnit..." To Souichi's mortification, the back of his eyes prickled. "Shit…"

"Sempai…" Gently, Morinaga pressed him close, his arms forming a comforting cocoon that was warm and reassuring. "If you want to talk about being a burden, then aren't I your biggest one?" Soft kisses sprinkled on his head and Souichi closed his eyes over the quiet tears. "I forced my way into your life... If I hadn't done so, you wouldn't have gotten pregnant and had to give up your research at the university..." Morinaga's voice became more subdued as they held each other in the doorway of their bedroom. "So please don't say that you are my burden, Sempai-you were and would never be a trouble to me. Everything will be all right, I promise. If something really happens at work because of this, I'll be the one to take care of it, so please don't cry for me anymore, my love."

"…Who said that I was crying, idiot…" Leaning into Morinaga's chest, Souichi wiped at his eyes surreptitiously. Above him, he heard the trembling breaths that his lover was trying to hide. They had exposed their secret fears, didn't they? The fear of burdening the other, the overwhelming urge to protect him from all the harms in the world...So this was what love was about. A bittersweet warmth enveloped him and Souichi breathed out heavily, his own arms wrapped around Morinaga's slim waist. He would stay like this for a little longer, just until this bout of uncharacteristic sentimentality passed...

"I was thinking if it might be better to talk to my superior about this myself. Even if that woman does not carry out her threat, the news of our pregnancy might have already reached Tokyo…" Morinaga gave a small sigh then squeezed Souichi tightly. " What do you think, Sempai?"

"Yea, that's a good idea. It would preempt that woman's lies." Souichi shifted uncomfortably and finally pushed away from his grasp. His calves were aching from the prolonged standing. "Looks like I have to contact Suzuki- san about this; that woman mentioned about being her disciple or something." Something nagged at the back of his mind until he suddenly remembered. "The police—!"

Morinaga suddenly laughed mischievously. "I didn't call the police at all! It was just a ruse; I was also shocked when the sirens rang—what a lucky coincidence." They unfolded from the embrace and Souichi was guided to the sofa. "We shouldn't let that woman spoil our day, Sempai! I'll prepare a good lunch while you call Suzuki- san." Morinaga pecked the corner of his lips, grinning when Souichi startled and growled at him.

"I can't believe your optimism…" But Morinaga was already moving to the kitchenette. Souichi picked up his cell, biting his lips contemplatively. Could Suzuki- san have betrayed their confidence? The jolly countenance of the midwife flashed through his mind. She had seemed so trustworthy, an experienced pre- natal instructor that had come at Isogai's and Dr. Hako's recommendations. A cold pang ran through him. Determined, he began to dial the numbers, hearing the ringing tone as though from far away. A click sounded and a sweet voice reached his ears.

"Hello, Souichi-kun?"

* * *

**To be continued.**


	6. The shadow in the dark (Part 2)

**A/N: Hi all, good day to you! I present to you: Chapter 6. Please enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The shadow in the dark (Part 2)**

**xxx Souichi xxx**

"Sempai, Sempai, look—! Those are so kawaii; we have to get one for our little girl!"

Flinging his scarf back around his neck as an excited Morinaga tugged him past shops and towards a toy store, Souichi followed as best as he could with his heavy womb. "Morinaga, slow down a little—!" Huffing, he nonetheless felt the same elation quickening his feet. The cold, fresh air felt good as it stung his cheeks a rosy red, his breath puffing out in white as they meandered through the shopping street that was practically empty at this time of the day.

For the first time in a week, Souichi could feel the invisible restraints lift from their shoulders. The uproar over their pregnancy seemed to have died down mostly and the neighbours had also regained their usual apathy. Contrary to what Morianga might have thought, Souichi had been aware of the malicious notes that had been left at their door, having discovered some of them in the other man's trousers while helping out with the laundry.

It was only in such extreme times that the true natures of people became exposed. Despite the fury that he had felt, knowing the anguish that those words must have brought to his partner, Souichi was just glad now that they were being mostly left alone. Although, he supposed, such delicious fodder for gossip were never completely forgotten, judging from how some of the shop owners had stared as they passed by in a flurry of jackets and scarves.

They finally came to a stop outside of the quaint- looking store, various sizes of dolls displayed on the wooden booth set amidst pots of delicate pink blooms. With colourful suede for hair and shy smiles sewn beneath tiny button eyes, Souichi had to admit that the hand- made dolls did look quite endearing. Beside him, Morinaga was already looking avidly around, his determination to buy one for their unborn baby apparent.

There were quite a large variety of designs to choose from and Souichi fingered one particularly adorable one with red suede hair and a large polka- dot bow. An image of a little girl with Morinaga's blue- black hair and doe eyes cuddling it rose up in his mind. He chuckled quietly to himself. It was really quite irresistibly cute. Souichi picked up the doll, attracting Morinaga's attention at once.

"Yea, Sempai, I saw that one too! Ah, our baby girl will surely love it~" Humming happily, the man- boy took the doll and went into the shop to make payment. Shaking his head in exasperation, Souichi waited outside the shop, noticing the stares of some shoppers as they walked by him. He was in too good a mood to berate them though, and when Morinaga reappeared, they made their way to the restaurant where they had made their rendezvous with Suzuki- san.

* * *

The tasteful little café was a slumberous establishment set a ways from the shopping street, quiet except for a man buried in a newspaper. Tucked in a cozy booth at the back of the restaurant, Souichi, Morinaga and Suzuki- san sat formally at the table, awkwardly nursing cups of coffee as each of them wondered how best to conduct the conversation.

"Sorry to disturb; one order of chicken- potato stew, one order of pumpkin soup and one order of garden soup coming up." The waitress broke the ice at the table as she efficiently served the food, professionalism preventing her from doing a double- take when she saw Souichi and Morinaga.

Nonetheless, Souichi could feel the waitress's scrutiny all the way from the bar as he began to stir at his soup. The doll that they had purchased was set aside as the main issue of the day made its heavy presence known.

"Ano, thank you for coming out to meet me, Souichi- san, Tetsuhiro- san." Suzuki- san spoke up first, a hesitant smile on her face.

"It's fine; we wanted to get out of the house anyway," Souichi gestured at her untouched bowl of soup. "Don't stand on ceremony with us, Suzuki- san. The soup is getting cold."

The three of them settled down into their late lunch, tip- toeing around each other. Souichi felt uncomfortable and a little regretful that the previous camaraderie of their relationship had to be restrained on such an occasion. Damn that woman who had turned their lives upside- down!

His black mood must have been palpable, for Morinaga tapped him gently on the arm and tipped a warm spoonful of stew into his mouth the moment Souichi turned to him. "Sempai, the stew here is really good; I'm thinking of making it at home one day. How is the taste?"

"…It's pretty nice." Souichi swallowed the morsels of chicken and carrot as Morinaga squeezed his free hand beneath the table. "Baka, we are in public; I have my own soup so you don't have to give me yours. Didn't you say that you were hungry just now?"

"Yea, but this is an indirect kiss, no?" The irrepressible man went back to his stew as Souichi flushed at the innuendo.

"T-that's called being unhygienic! Give me that spoon and get a new one!"

They continued to bicker softly over insignificant topics as they finished their lunch, unaware that Suzuki- san was observing them while she sipped slowly at her soup.

"I'm glad to see the both of you looking so healthy and happy, despite the unpleasant things that have occurred recently." Suzuki- san continued to speak, her head bowed in contriteness. "I apologise for the trouble that my disciple has wrought. Thank you for inviting me today; it means a lot."

"She did mention your name, Suzuki- san, or I wouldn't have contacted you regarding this issue," Souichi looked at the matron levelly. "I didn't want to ask this in view of our good working relationship up till now but it's imperative as that woman's actions have impinged on our privacy." His tone became firmer as Morinaga looked on anxiously. "Suzuki- san, did you break the promise of confidence that we made at the beginning regarding the pregnancy? I would really appreciate that the truth be set out here between the three of us."

"I absolutely did not. My customers' privacy and wishes are always the priority for me." The older lady's voice was quiet but certain, washing away the doubt that Souichi had harboured since yesterday's incident.

"I have a few disciples that are learning about midwifery techniques from me. However, I can only think of one person who fits the description that you gave. She is probably Inari- san—Inari Reiko- san. She was my assistant midwife, the first disciple whom I took under my wing ten years ago. However, I fired her two weeks ago…"

Inari Reiko, huh. The image of the short, thin woman talking imperiously to him in his own house made him irritated. Souichi put down his soupspoon with a clatter. "Suzuki- san, please tell us how to contact her. I apologise for being blunt but we have encountered many problems because of her." Souichi's hand went unconsciously around his womb as he glanced towards Morinaga. "Inari Reiko tried to extort two million yen from us, or she would tarnish Morinaga's name at his company. I cannot just let the issue slide even for your sake, Suzuki- san."

"I understand, and I apologise again for what my disciple has done to the two of you," The woman sighed deeply, the sadness making her seem much older than her fifty- three years. "I caught her looking through my patients' private data two months ago but forgave her since she had been working with me for so long.

"However, two weeks ago, she ransacked my belongings and took off with a large sum of money that another customer had paid…Firing her was just an excuse that I told the others. The last time that we were in contact was when I was at your house for our fourth lesson…I'm really sorry about all of this, gentlemen but I also have no idea of her whereabouts."

"Is there no way to find her? What about her address, or her contact number?"

The midwife sighed resignedly. "I reported her to the police after the theft. However, she seems to have moved away and changed her phone number…your call was the first I have heard about her whereabouts since she disappeared."

"Damnit…there's no way to stop her then…" Turning to his kouhai, Souichi made a decision on the spot. "We are going to Tokyo tomorrow. Let's go and see your superior."

"But Sempai, tomorrow is Saturday, a weekend. Saga- san won't be at the company—"

"Then we will stay the weekend and go on Monday! No matter what it takes, I'm not going to let that woman harm you!" To be frank, Souichi had no idea if finding Morinaga's boss would be useful but it was better than being sitting ducks! "Ow…" Their baby girl seemed to dislike his outburst, making her complaints known with a series of kicks.

"Sempai—" Instantaneously, Morinaga had reached for him. His large palm rubbed circular motions on his womb as he made soothing sounds. Looking up to throw a disgruntled face at Souichi, his kouhai admonished him. "Sempai, you are too worked up! Even our little girl is complaining. Ne, baby?"

"Souichi- san, is everything okay?" Suzuki- san also leaned forwards in concern. "The last trimester can be quite trying. You should try to stay as relaxed as possible."

"It's fine, she's just kicking me a lot now." In the face of three opponents, Souichi finally relented. Fine, I'll try to keep my temper down!" He glowered at his partner's satisfied expression but did feel his and the baby's fretting lessen under Morinaga's soothing. Damnit, that man's touch always made him feel…

"Although I said that, I do understand your anxiety in such circumstances…Souichi- san, Tetsuhiro- san, please don't hesitate to call me if you need any assistance, whether for the baby or for other things."

"We will. Suzuki- san. As for the lessons, we would still want to continue them. There are still some post- natal care issues that we want to learn." Souichi hoped that the lady understood his intentions behind the offer.

"Yes…thank you for your continued patronage, Souichi- san, Tetsuhiro- san!"

* * *

"Good afternoon, everybody."

A tall, lean man had suddenly appeared by their table, a khaki trench coat folded neatly over his arms. From the notepad down to the recorder that made a bulge in his breast pocket, everything about him screamed 'reporter'. Suzuki- san gasped, spilling some coffee over the white tablecloth. She scrambled to right the cup as Souichi and Morinaga pinned the stranger with curious but cautious stares. "If you don't mind, we are having a private conversation here. Please leave."

"Tatsumi- san, Morinaga- san, and I believe, Suzuki- san, I'm sorry for interrupting what seemed to be a very grave conversation. However, if you would hear me out, I might be of some help here." The man, who looked older than them by about two decades, smiled and took out a card case. "First things first. I'm Hashimoto Aoi, reporter and journalist for N Magazine," he handed them a name card. "It is the first time meeting you, please take care of me. May I sit?" Without waiting for an answer, Hashimoto Aoi flopped down beside Suzuki- san and ordered a cup of coffee breezily.

With a start, Souichi realized that the man who had been sitting near them had disappeared…"Did you follow us here to this cafe?!"

The waitress reappeared then, setting a steaming cup of latte in front of the lounging man. Hashimoto stirred in a cube of sugar into his coffee and sipped it. "You are observant, Tatsumi- san. To be honest, I'm the reporter in charge of finding out more about your pregnancy case for my magazine. For the past week, I have been hanging around your apartment, hoping that you might share your experiences on your pregnancy with the public. However, so far, it hasn't been very effective."

"Of course! We are not some animals in the zoo for people to ogle at! What the hell are you getting at, Hashimoto- san?" Like him, Morinaga and Suzuki- san were on alert, wary of the media after the trouble that they had been through because of them.

"I have a proposition to make."

This all sounded too familiar. Recalling how Inari Reiko had tried to extort money from him by proposing a 'deal', Souichi's lips twisted in disgust. "We have had enough of propositions, thank you very much. Please leave us!"

"I could help you find Inari Reiko."

The bomb dropped, leaving the three of them stunned. The bespectacled reporter calmly sipped at his latte, apparently uncaring of the import of his words.

"Y-you know about Reiko's whereabouts? How?!" Suzuki- san's voice was raised in astonishment and anxiety.

"Hmm, if I say that I happened to overhear your fight yesterday with Inari Reiko, and decided to follow her all the way to her hideout that all of you are ignorant about—would you believe me?" Hashimoto slid a photo to the center of the table, his black eyes gleaming.

Inari Reiko was captured clearly in the photo, donned in the black coat and boots that Souichi remembered vividly. In the snapshot, she was inserting a key into a particular apartment, a furtive look on her face.

"…" Torn between his loathing for all reporters alive and the desire to protect his lover, Souichi's hand clenched into fists.

"Do you believe me now, gentlemen?"

"…So what is your intention in telling us all of this, Hashimoto- san?" Souichi pushed the photo back to the man, folding his arms. Despite his outer calm, the possibility that Inari Reiko could be caught before she did anything else was extremely attractive. Souichi's feet itched to dash out of the café and dig that woman out of her hiding place. However, he was also fully aware that this reporter had approached them with his own motives.

"I want an exclusive interview with you both with regards to your relationship and pregnancy, as well as sole coverage on the birth of your baby."

"No way!" The porcelain cups rattled on the table as Morinaga shot up in a flash.

"Morinaga!" Souichi tugged at Morinaga's sleeves, finally managing to pull him back into the seat with some effort. "Calm down!"

"I will not agree to this!" Agitatedly, Morinaga bit out, "Isn't it enough that the public has found out about us? Can't you leave us alone to have our baby in peace? Please stop placing stress onto Sempai!" Clutching Souichi's hand, the taller man moved swiftly out of the booth. "Sempai, this man is too much! We can go to my company and solve the problem ourselves!"

"Wait, Morinaga—" Souichi winced at his kouhai's forceful grip. "Sit down! I'm fine, all right? The issue now is about Suzuki- san's business and your future, not me! If this man can stop that woman, then I want to hear about it." He squeezed Morinaga's hand tightly.

"But Sempai—!"

"It's okay. Come on." Finally, he managed to coax his partner. Morinaga sat down again but did not release Souichi's hand. Barred from leaving, the younger man could only scowl at Hashimoto.

"Hashimoto- san, you have shown us where the woman lives but so what? She could just as easily disappear again. How can you ensure that she wouldn't be able to cause trouble for us?"

"My detective friend is waiting outside the apartment complex as we speak. With your promise to give me an interview, I would call him to arrest her immediately. Inari Reiko has apparently caused quite a few embezzling problems for Suzuki- san's agency, as she should be well aware of." Hashimoto glanced obliquely at the subdued woman, his hands clasped together. "Am I right, Suzuki- san?"

"H-how did you know so much?" The matron's head snapped up, worry lining her face.

"I'm a reporter; I'd of course have my sources. Besides, Inari Reiko shouldn't be your concern any longer, seeing as you have reported her to the police for her crime." Hashimoto leaned back on the cushioned seat, seemingly relaxed. However, his sharp gaze on Souichi was anything but. "Do we have a deal, Tatsumi- san? I'm your last hope for saving your partner's future. You can't refuse me."

"Sempai, please don't do it…"

Souichi looked at their entwined fingers, at Morinaga's sorrowful face, at his heavily rounded womb. If he agreed to this, they would be willingly serving their privacy to the hungry public… "Hashimoto- san, what you have managed to find out could also be done if we hired a private investigator—"

"Ah, but that would take days, even weeks. I have her right in my hands now, Tatsumi- san. The time spent looking for her would give her the chance to attack you all again! I'm offering you an instantaneous solution, an opportunity that you shouldn't reject."

Suzuki- san suddenly grabbed hold of Hashimoto's sleeves. Startled, the man turned his attention to her, jerking his hand free. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Bring me to find her, Hashimoto- san! Please, even though I couldn't condone her crime, she is still like a sister to me; if I were to see her, I could convince her to turn herself in!"

"No way! Why the hell would I do that?" Hashimoto pushed Suzuki- san away. "What's she to you anyway? Hasn't she been embezzling your agency's money for a while now?"

To Souichi's shock, the midwife began to cry softly, tears rolling down her powdered cheeks. Morinaga was faster in offering the woman a napkin, his kouhai also frowning in concern. It seemed that their midwife's relationship with the woman named Inari Reiko was more than she had let on to them. "Suzuki- san, please calm down. What exactly happened with this Inari Reiko?"

"She—"

The crying woman was about to elaborate but was cut off by Hashimoto. "Hey, this isn't the time to reminisce! I'm offering you all a deal here—are you or are you not going to take it—ah, shit!" A ringing tone broke through the tense atmosphere and the reporter swore, fishing a maroon cell phone from his pocket and moving out of the booth to answer it.

Everything seemed to be getting more and more complicated. While Hashimoto was off with his caller, Souichi and Morinaga held Suzuki- san's hands, trying to reassure her. As though he did not have enough troubles at the moment, their baby girl began to throw a tantrum inside of him again. Souichi's temples throbbed.

"Shit!"

Hashimoto was back but the languid predator that had hounded them for a scoop was gone. In one fluid movement, he had swiped his belongings into his bag, long legs already making for the door before the rest of them could react. The door chimes jangled. Hashimoto had disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

"Wha—?"

At the moment, Morinaga's cell also rang. The bewildered man immediately picked up the call. Souichi's trepidation increased as he saw Morinaga's expression becoming even more shocked. "What happened?!"

"The estate manager just called. He said that there's somebody, a woman, making a ruckus outside of our apartment now. Do you think it's—"

Souichi and Suzuki- san were already standing up; they exchanged a grim look of understanding.

"Looks like we would not have to search for Inari Reiko any longer."

* * *

**To be continued.**

**A/N: Would like to ask for suggestions for baby girl names! :)**


	7. Liquid Fire

**A/N: Hello! I'm back with a bumper chapter this time! Please enjoy: Chapter 7.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Liquid Fire**

**xxx Souichi xxx**

_"There's a woman making a ruckus outside of our apartment."_

The adrenaline pumped in Souichi as they hastened to pay the bill and get out of the café. Inari Reiko. That malicious woman had crawled out of her hiding hole and he was determined to nab her before she actually did something unalterable. Striding out onto the cobbled pavement of the shopping district, Souichi spied an oncoming cab and flagged it down, waving impatiently at Morinaga and Suzuki- san as they hurried out of the restaurant.

"T Apartments down Second Avenue!"

Souichi and Morinaga bundled into the backseat as Suzuki- san directed the way from the front. The cab sped away from the shops as Souichi pulled out the seatbelt and stretched it over his womb with difficulty.

Morinaga tugged gently at his sleeves and leaned in to whisper in his ears. "Sempai, would it be better for you to go to Matsuda- san's for now? I'm worried that you would be hurt..."

"As if I'd let you go home alone when that crazy harlot is there! You are the one being threatened here, not me. I'd go out of my mind if I went to Matsuda- san's." Aware that Suzuki- san might not view that woman as negatively as they did, Souichi pressed a finger against his partner's lips to still his protests and spoke as softly as he could. "Like I said before, I'm not about to let meddlesome people stop me from going home! We'll go back together and see what havoc that woman wants to create again."

"…What if that woman were to do something horrible, like that otaku who set fire on your house the last time? I have a bad feeling about this…"

Bad feeling, huh. To tell the truth, Souichi was not feeling optimistic himself. That Inari Reiko had seemingly popped out of nowhere to mess up their lives and, judging from Suzuki- san's information, the woman had done some unforgivable things to her own mentor too. The entire situation seemed to revolve around money…

"Suzuki- san, is Inari Reiko in some financial trouble?"

"…I think so. Prior to the embezzling, Reiko did borrow quite a large sum from me but did not tell me why…that could also be why she tried to extort money from you both…" Suzuki- san spoke up softly from the passenger seat and glanced at them through the rearview mirror.

"I see…" Souichi glanced at Morinaga, seeing the same question mirrored in his eyes. "Suzuki- san, are you very good friends with Inari Reiko? You seem really concerned about her, even though she embezzled your money."

"I took her under my wings for ten years; she's my precious disciple. I know that you might think it strange that I'm still so concerned about her even though she stole money from me but truly, Reiko is good at heart—she only became like that recently, when things were rough with her family…

"Souichi- san, Tetsuhiro- san, I'm really sorry about all the trouble that Reiko has caused but I do hope that you will give me a chance to talk to her later. I might be able to convince her to turn herself in."

"Please do. That would really save us."

Ahead, the familiar view of their home appeared and the taxi slowed down to make the turn before stopping by the roadside. They had made the ride in ten minutes since the phone call.

"Sempai—" Morinaga unclipped both of their seatbelts and reached over to open the door on Souichi's side. Poised over him, the younger man rested a palm momentarily over their unborn baby. Worry darkened the green in his eyes. "Let me deal with Inari Reiko later, okay?" Without waiting for Souichi to reply, Morinaga sidled back and exited the cab himself.

Souichi slowly stepped out of the cab, his hand resting where Morinaga's had just a moment before. Morinaga's concern was like a tangible cloak, warming him like his parka could not. For the sake of their child, he would not be rash. However, if Inari Reiko dared to try anything funny with his partner, Souichi was not going to sit back and do nothing! Determination coursed through him. He would not condone any harm done to his family!

The three of them hurried past the metallic gates of their apartment complex, heading towards the glass sliding doors to the lobby. To their surprise, Inari Reiko was at the guard counter, her arms cuffed by one of the security guards. The moment she noticed them, though, Inari Reiko began to struggle violently, her lined face reddened with the effort. "Bastards, give me my three million!"

A second security guard approached them hastily, drawing Souichi and Morinaga to the side. "Sirs, do you know this lady? She was being a nuisance to the neighbours just now, so we forcibly brought her down here. Do you need me to call the police?"

Souichi felt Morinaga press in closer to him in a protective gesture as the spiteful woman continued shouting profanities at them. "Please do. She's wanted by the police, anyway."

"Yes sir. I'll make the call immediately."

"Reiko! Calm down—this is no place for you to act like this; where have you been all this while?" Suzuki- san had flown ahead of Souichi and Morinaga, grabbing hold of the enraged woman even as she scratched at the prenatal instructor roughly. "Please don't disturb Souichi- san and Tetsuhiro- san anymore, Reiko! I beg of you!"

"Hah, as if I'd listen to you again! Suzuki Ai, you were my mentor but you betrayed our relationship!" The wild- haired woman spat in Suzuki- san's face as she continued to struggle ferociously. "Get your hands off of me, idiots!"

Suzuki- san rubbed at the plop of saliva dripping down her cheek mindlessly. In a pleading tone, she continued to try to placate the other woman as Souichi and Morinaga watched on uneasily. "Yes, I know that reporting you went against our friendship but I had to account for the rest of our colleagues! Reiko, please stop doing such things and turn yourself in; it's for the best!"

"Shut up—I'm not going to listen to you! Everybody has betrayed me—my husband, my children and now you!" Inari Reiko's voice rose in crescendo as she shouted. One of the guards bumped his hip, hard, against the counter as her resistance became stronger. "Damn you all!"

"Reiko, if you had problems, why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you from my private savings; you didn't have to resort to stealing—"

"Hah, could you? Do you have ten million yen to pay off my gambling debts? Have you tried waking up to pig's blood bathing your door? Did your children refuse to help even if you'd be killed? The answer is no! You would never understand!" With a kick born out of adrenaline, Inari Reiko burst free of the guards' grips and lurched towards Souichi and Morinaga. "Bastards, give me the three million that you owe me—!"

"Sempai, stay behind me-!" Morinaga was in front of Souichi in a flash, fending the blows from the older woman as she barreled towards them. "Inari- san, stop—it—!" With a mighty push, Morinaga forced her away. The woman stumbled and fell roughly on the ground.

"Shit! I'll show you what I'm capable of! This is nothing; my husband hit even harder! Urghhhh!" Launching off from the ground before the guards could reach her, Inari Reiko rushed towards them, a bottle of clear liquid suddenly in her hands. "Give me the money, bastards—!"

"Nooo! Reiko!" As Inari Reiko ran past Suzuki- san, their prenatal instructor managed to grab at the deranged woman. "Stop—your—nonsense! Umphh!" There was a tussle as both women fell to the floor, each struggling to get hold of the bottle.

Souichi was literally swept off his feet as Morinaga carried him a few meters away from the fight. "Sempai, stay here!"

"Get—off—me—Ai—!" With a final jerk, Inari Reiko managed to wrench the bottle from Suzuki- san. There was a 'pop' as the lid of the container flew up. The liquid within arched out of the bottle and all of them watched as it flowed downwards, seemingly in slow motion. Moments later, large droplets splashed onto Suzuki- san's back.

"Hahhh!" A high scream emitted from Suzuki- san and she began to writhe on the ground, a hand over her neck. "It hurts—it hurts! H-help!"

"Suzuki- san!" Without preamble, Morinaga rushed over to their prenatal instructor, kneeling over the crying woman as he tried to assess the damage. His hands moved to touch the woman's injuries. "Let me call the ambulance—"

Souichi watched disbelievingly as the thick wool of the woman's cardigan began to disintegrate in a mess of white froth. He realized what the liquid actually was as the acrid smell of dissolving flesh reached his nose. "Morinaga, it's acid! Shit—don't touch the burns!"

"O-okay, Sempai—!" Turning his attention back to the injured woman, Morinaga began to soothe Suzuki- san, his cell pressed to his ears. He ignored the other woman. Inari Reiko had sat up jerkily at Suzuki- san's shriek. The older woman looked like a statue, staring at Suzuki- san as though transfixed.

In the momentary peace, Souichi's mind snapped back into action. Aware of his delicate condition, he was not capable of bringing Inari Reiko down. He began to look around for help. What the hell were the guards doing?! Souichi finally spied the first guard by the counter. He was on the ground, hands cupping his groin as he groaned. Shit, Inari Reiko had hit him where it hurt the most. The other guard was frozen beside the counter, obviously thrown by the sudden bad turn of the situation.

Damnit, the guards were useless! Frantic, Souichi suddenly remembered the restroom behind the elevators. Water—water would help to dilute the acid and stop it from burning Suzuki- san further. He began to inch forwards cautiously. If only he could get to the bathroom without alerting the crazed woman—

"Where do you think you are going, Tatsumi Souichi! You aren't getting away until I have my three million!" In a flurry of hair and clothes, Inari Reiko seemed to have noticed Souichi's actions and suddenly flashed into movement again. There was an almost maniacal light in her eyes as she looked at the bottle, then to Souichi. Staggering as she stumbled over Suzuki- san's outstretched arm, she began to move.

"Sempai, back away!" There was a clatter as Morinaga's cell dropped onto the ground and the tall man clamoured to his feet. "Don't harm Sempai, you crazy woman—! Ahhh!" With a battle cry, Morinaga tackled Inari Reiko to the ground, just feet away from Souichi.

"Ooof—!" The older woman slammed onto the ground with a jaw- jarring crash, both of her arms pinned beneath Morinaga. However, trapped as she was, Inari Reiko fought like a tigress, snarling and twisting to get free. "You homo! Get away from me—! You don't want your lover to be hurt? Fine, then I shall hurt you—! Hahahhahaha!" The bottle of acid that had been flung against the wall on the right rolled back towards the woman's clawing fingers. Before Morinaga could do anything, before Souichi could even rush forwards, Inari Reiko had snatched the bottle up and emptied the contents over Morinaga's arms.

"Morinaga!" Without thought, Souichi careened towards the duo, uncaring of the sting to his fingers as he grasped his kouhai's shoulders and dragged him off Inari Reiko. "Shit, Morinaga—Tetsuhiro!" He did not even care when the deranged woman crawled away to the walls and began laughing hysterically.

"S-sempai, go back to our house... Don't let—don't let her hurt you or the baby…I'm all right…" Morinaga flashed a weak smile at Souichi but grimaced in pain when Souichi accidentally brushed against his arms.

"You are not fine—!" Despite his agitation, Souichi quickly removed Morinaga's ruined parka and the navy sweater beneath, tossing the acid- drenched clothing as far away as he could manage. The stripped man began to shiver. Souichi quickly took off his own coat and wrapped it over Morinaga, maneuvering the injured man into his lap as gently as he could. "The ambulance—you called them just now, right? They'll be here soon; just endure a little longer, okay?"

"Mhmm…Sempai…" Large tears of pain were leaking out of Morinaga's eyes as he tried to focus on Souichi. "...M'glad that you are o-okay…"

"Tetsuhiro…" Souichi had never felt so helpless as he huddled over Morinaga's body, trying to convey his body warmth to Morinaga. The angry rawness of his arms was not hidden fully beneath the parka. "Shh, don't say anything more…"

"You called me by my…first name…again…love you, Sempai…"

Morinaga's voice was drifting away. Souichi could hear his breathing becoming more laboured, see his fingers clenching and unclenching repeatedly. Unable to withstand the sight of him suffering, Souichi closed his eyes tightly, his chest constricting. Where was the goddamn ambulance!

Almost as though answering his prayers, sirens rent the air. There was a loud screech and the sound of doors slamming as a police car and ambulance jolted to a halt outside of the apartment. Hugging Morinaga tighter to him, Souichi watched with incredible relief as the cops and paramedics cut through the crowd outside. "They are here now, Tetsuhiro. You'll be all right...!"

As the group of policemen and paramedics spilled into the lobby, Souichi shouted loudly to the nearest paramedic. "Get them to the hospital quickly, please! They are suffering from acid burns!"

The nurse immediately hurried over to where Souichi was. "Sir, thank you for the information. We will take over from here." In synchronized and practiced movements, they lifted Morinaga's limp form from Souichi's arms.

"Please tend to him immediately! His arms are burnt by the acid; don't jar them!" Souichi struggled to his feet, ignoring the pins and needles in his calves. He hovered around as Morinaga was lifted onto a stretcher, gripping the sides of the bed until one of the paramedics politely but firmly urged him aside.

"Sir, we will take care of him. Please be assured of that!" The young man suddenly noticed Souichi's slightly darkened fingers. "Sir, your hands—!"

"I'm all right! Bring Morinaga and Suzuki- san to the hospital, quickly!" Giving in to his insistence, the paramedics began to wheel Morinaga rapidly to the waiting ambulance. To Souichi's relief, Suzuki- san was also already on a stretcher, the paramedics applying emergency first- aid on her wounds as they rushed outside.

"Inari Reiko, you are under arrest for assault and money embezzlement. You have the right to remain silent. However, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, do you understand?"

With the paramedics gone, Souichi slumped against the wall, suddenly very drained. He watched almost dispassionately as Inari Reiko, still laughing loudly, was hauled to her feet and handcuffed. However, as they marched past him, Souichi's feet brought him automatically to stand in front of the woman. With all of his remaining strength, he swung his fist.

The smack resounded sharply in the large space. Inari Reiko's laugh was abruptly cut off as her head snapped to the side. Blood began to trickle down her split lip.

"Sir—! You cannot do this—!"

Disregarding the reprimand, Souichi stepped away. He did not resist when the security guards escorted him to the lobby couch.

"Tatsumi- san, everything is fine now but I'll need you to come with me to file a report—"

Souichi only vaguely registered the guard's voice as he gazed at Inari Reiko's retreating figure. Her white coat burned in his eyes like a bright dot. The white began to expand inexorably—Souichi blinked rapidly, aware of a slight swaying sensation.

There was a thud.

"Tatsumi- san, are you okay? Tatsumi- san!"

* * *

_In his dream, Souichi was back at the antique toyshop, surrounded by soft toys of all shapes and sizes. He looked around wonderingly, fingering one teddy bear and then moving on to a fluffy bunny. Ahead, there was a wooden crate of hand- sewn dolls, threaded smiles curved upwards shyly. Souichi picked up one with red suede hair decorated with a large lopsided bow. Beside him, Morinaga was dancing about in a silly fashion, laughing mirthfully as he cuddled the giant teddy bear that was identical to the one they had in their Tokyo apartment. "Sempai, Sempai!" _

"…pai, Sempai, can you hear me?"

Mhmm, somehow, he could hear two Morinagas—one holding on to the teddy bear, one right beside his ears. Souichi put down the suede doll as he felt soft touches on his forehead. The Morinaga in his dream was smiling cheerfully at him but the insistent voice beside his ears sounded anything but…

"M-morinaga…" His voice croaked out as Souichi came fully awake and he turned to his side, finding just what he was looking for. "You are really here…"

"Yes, Sempai," His green- eyed kouhai sat just centimeters away, face brightening as Souichi addressed him. " Are you feeling rested now?"

Souichi let his eyes drift shut for a moment, feeling soothed by the gentle stroking of his lover's hands. Hands… "Your arms—!"

"They are fine now, Sempai. Look, all neutralized and bandaged nicely," Morinaga stretched out both arms, both covered entirely in gauze and tape. "The doctor said I was lucky that the amount of acid that actually got onto my skin was not too much due to the protection of my sweater. Isn't that great!"

"Great my ass, baka—!" Fully alert now, Souichi sat up gingerly, using a hand to support his heavy womb as Morinaga fluffed up his pillow. "Don't move your arms too much! Sit here and let me see the wounds again." Patting the side of the bed firmly, Souichi waited impatiently as the other man paused in surprise before plopping onto the bed happily. Pursing his lips, he pushed the sleeves of Morinaga's gown upwards and began to examine the handiwork of the doctors. Good, he could smell the calcium gluconate.

Glancing at Morinaga's grinning face, Souichi shook his head. The moron was obviously no longer in pain. Then he realized just how near Morinaga was. Through the blanket, Morinaga's thigh bumped lightly against his hip. Hurriedly, Souichi let go of the injured man's hand, flustered. He had actually invited the wolf on to his bed himself! "Evidently, you are not as hurt as I thought you were. Now, get off the bed—!"

"Aww, Sempai, you invited me to sit here yourself! Don't you feel sorry with my arms all bound up like this?" The overgrown boy refused to budge, pouting.

"No! Go back to your room and stop disturbing me!" Souichi pushed Morinaga resolutely away. If he gave in here, who knew what the big pervert would do to him, even if they were in the hospital!

"Bah—Sempai is still so dishonest about his feelings. You still refuse to call me Tetsuhiro in normal times! Ne, Sempai, could I call you by your first name?" By some fantastic wriggling of his body, Morinaga had somehow managed to eke out a space between the bars of the bed and Souichi. He was making himself comfortable as he spoke, gazing up at the long- haired man with dewy eyes. "Can I, can I?"

"Ab-absolutely not! Who do you think you are!" Morinaga's breath was puffing on his chest, his warm body aligned with Souichi's. It was extremely comforting and uncomfortable at the same time. On the narrow cot, he was hard pressed to move without touching Morinaga. A shiver ran through him as the other man kissed his exposed nape. "W-what are you doing, Morinaga!"

"I love the way you held me then, Sempai. The burns hurt so much but you chased the pain away. I felt like I could take on ten more Inari Reikos, just so long as you held me...but I'm sorry I couldn't protect you better." Those bandaged arms linked with Souichi's as Morinaga rested against his shoulder.

"…Baka. I told you it was acid but you still attacked her so directly! What if it had been worse? You could have been burnt really badly, idiot! Always giving me scares like this—" Souichi huffed. "And I don't need protection from anybody! I just need you to be whole and unscarred. That'd be enough for my peace of mind!"

"Hehe, because if I'm hurt then you are hurt too, am I right, Sempai? Because I'm special?"

"Wrong! Absolutely, definitely wrong!"

"Never mind. I know that Sempai always means the opposite, especially when you are embarrassed!"

"Get off of me, baka! Or I'm going to kick you off the bed! Nrughh!"

Outside, Dr. Hako ambled towards the private ward that he had especially arranged for Souichi. He was about to knock on the door, a knuckle already poised, but a glance through the glass panel made him pause. Chuckling beneath his breath, Dr. Hako shook his head slightly. Really, pregnancy hormones were rather potent. Deciding to play cupid for the day, he changed course and made his way to the nurses' station.

* * *

"This is Suzuki- san's ward. She just got out of a skin draft surgery."

Souichi pressed his bandaged fingers lightly against the glass, observing the countenance of their prenatal instructor as she lay on her side in a sedated sleep. Her neck was wrapped in gauze, as was her back. The acid that Inari Reiko had gotten must have been really concentrated, even more so than the kind they usually encountered in their lab. "How's her condition?"

"The doctor said that the surgery was very successful. The acid did not burn down to the innermost layer of the skin. Thank goodness…Poor Suzuki- san." Morinaga rubbed at his arms self- consciously. "I was really lucky that there was only a little acid left in that bottle when she dumped it on me."

"Thank goodness that she's out of danger now." The two of them walked away from the ward and towards the elevators. "I'll make sure that Inari Reiko gets what she deserves!"

"Yes, but I think her situation is quite pitiable too. Hashimoto- san sure is fast; he's managed to get the story on the headlines of the magazine that he works for. Here, take a look." Morinaga passed him a brightly coloured magazine as they reached Souichi's private ward. "Ah, Sempai, excuse me for a moment, I think I've got a call…"

Nodding to acknowledge Morinaga's words, Souichi entered the ward alone and made his way to the couch. He sank into the cushions and glanced at the headlines in bold font size seventy- two.

_'Bereft divorcee- turned- gambler-turned-acid thrower!'_

_On a wintry afternoon dated XX February XXXX, a local resident by the name of Inari Reiko was apprehended at T Apartments down XX Avenue on the charges of assault and money embezzlement. _

_Inari- san was caught red- handed for acid- throwing against two residents of T Apartments and one non- resident. At the scene, a glass container was recovered, suspected to have contained the potent acid that Inari- san was alleged to have brought along with her on that day. When interviewed, security guards at the apartments stated that Inari- san got into a tussle with a woman of around fifty- three years old and one of the males of the infamous pregnant gay couple residing in the apartments—YY- san. It was during the tussles that the bottle of acid was uncorked and splashed onto the other two persons. _

_A police statement released declared Inari- san as being unfit for an interview with yours truly. However, reliable sources have confirmed that Inari Reiko had been heavily involved in underground gambling, racking up debts as much as ten million yen. Inari- san was alleged to have started on this self- destructive streak after her divorce from her husband, ZZ- san in the spring of last year. From close sources, it was acknowledged that the reason for divorce was due to constant infidelity on the husband's part. The couple had been married for almost thirty years with two children aged twenty- six and twenty- two, respectively. However, at the time of the article, the ex- husband and children were still not contactable. _

_Inari- san was previously reported to the police for money embezzlement of the injured woman's midwifery agency. It was reported that a deficit amounting to five million yen was unaccounted for just shortly before Inari- san quit the agency and disappeared into locations unknown. However, account transfer information has pointed the finger at Inari- san as being the culprit. Yours truly had previously managed to discover Inari-san's hiding place and was willing to do a civil deed by reporting her to the police. However, she managed to sneak away to T Apartments on that fateful day._

_Now, the question is, why did Inari- san not escape to other locations but to a well- known and exposed apartment complex? The answer lies in the gay pregnant couple that recently caused uproar in the whole of Japan. The miracle of a male pregnancy, its rarity and impossibility, as well as, of course, the implications of being homosexual were all topics that were brought up…_

Souichi threw the magazine down in disgust. N Magazine was just a nicer way to name what was basically a rag tabloid, exploiting the secrets of people to earn profits. Not surprisingly, their names had popped up in the article about Inari Reiko. The attack had been quite serious and would definitely have drawn attention.

"Sempai, I just received a call from my brother. He was asking about the pregnancy and the attack and requested a meet- up with the both of us…what should we do? I did not tell my family about the baby…"

Morinaga closed the door softly and walked slowly towards Souichi, his expression vulnerable. Without a word, Souichi beckoned him to sit beside him and Morinaga did so, sinking into the cushions and his arms. Souichi held him quietly, feeling three heartbeats simultaneously.

"…I knew that I should tell them personally but I didn't…have the guts to…I don't think that I would be able to take their rejection of their own grandchild and our child…"

Souichi closed his eyes as the two of them leaned into each other. He knew that he was fortunate that his family was so open- minded to be able to accept Tomoe and his's unconventional relationship with their respective partners. They had even been able to accept his pregnancy and had rallied around him to give him unconditional support and care through this period.

However, he also knew that there were people like Morinaga's parents who viewed relationships such as theirs as being entirely unnatural and blasphemous. To that end, it was also why, even at this late period when he was just weeks away from giving birth, they had still not notified the elders. Souichi was perfectly fine with leaving those two idiots out of the picture. If he had to acknowledge two bigots as the grandparents of his daughter then he would rather she had just one grandfather. The hurt that they had strewn on Morinaga was already unforgivable; he would not have his own child face the same pain!

"Morinaga, frankly, I don't give a damn whether or not our daughter has three grandparents or just one. She'll be loved just as equally. However, it's your choice whether you want them to know about her or not. I'll stand by you no matter what you choose."

"…I'm so confused now…it's likely that they have already heard about the pregnancy from the news but…"

Morinaga's voice was filled with so much trepidation that Souichi wanted nothing more than to strangle the Morinaga elders. He could not fathom how they could give birth to a son and then completely disavow his existence. Sitting up and urging Morinaga to do the same, Souichi gazed firmly at the dejected man. "Morinaga, are you going to let them bring you down forever? If so, I'd rather we face them once and for all and get everything out into the open. Clear everything up with them if it's going to hurt you further if you don't do so!"

"Sempai…" Morinaga's eyes glistened and he rubbed at them before nodding earnestly. "I'll tell them everything this time, even about the baby. You are right—they are my parents; nothing can be hidden forever. But my father, if he sees you and knows that you are my partner…I don't know what he'll do!"

"Hah, as though I can't hold my own! You are worrying over needless things. Call your brother and make an appointment to go home as soon as possible. I don't want this issue to drag on infinitely!"

"Okay…can I just stay here like this for a while more?" Morinaga sniffled once then smiled at him. There was just a hint of loneliness in the corner of his smile. However, Souichi could not comment further as the man resettled himself against his chest, a hand resting lightly over his swollen womb. Morinaga's breathing evened out as they cuddled in the little alcove lit up by the February sunlight. It was not long before the younger man had fallen into a light doze in Souichi's arms.

"…Baka, I never said that you could…" Nonetheless, Souichi remained still, stroking the back of the sleeping man's head gently. "I also never said that you couldn't stay here forever…"

* * *

**To be continued.**

**A/N: Hi all, thank you so much for all the name suggestions! They are really pretty and meaningful :) I will put them all into consideration! Please continue to enjoy. :)**


	8. Infinity loop

**A/N: Dear all, please enjoy: Chapter 8! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Infinity loop**

**xxx Tetsuhiro xxx**

"Ara, ara—Souichi- kun, Tetsuhiro- kun, you didn't have to come and see me! Is everything okay? Souichi- kun, the baby, and Tetsuhiro- kun, your arms?"

Suzuki- san was sitting up in bed, a lunch tray set on the movable table in front of her. Despite the thick bandages around her neck, the jovial woman was all smiles as Tetsuhiro and Souichi reached her bed.

"We were discharged yesterday with a clean bill of health, Suzuki- san. Congratulations on a successful surgery; you are looking really good!" Tetsuhiro beamed at the lady as he placed the bouquet of flowers into the generic vase beside the bed. "My arms already feel fine. Thank you for your concern!"

"That's good to hear!" Suzuki- san motioned for Souichi to sit on the visitor's chair. "Souichi- kun, sit down, sit down! You must be tired after the journey here."

Shrugging off his coat, Souichi compiled with a warm smile. "I'm good, Suzuki- san. When can you be discharged?"

"The doctors are trying to keep me locked up here for another month, che! I'm strong and healthy; such injuries won't bring me down for long!" Suzuki- san clapped her hands decisively, a disgruntled expression on her face. However, it was soon replaced by a more somber look. "Both of you are really kind to still come and visit me, even after everything that Reiko has done…"

Tetsuhiro finished displaying the flowers and went to Souichi's side. Putting a hand around his lover's shoulder, he addressed the injured woman. "Suzuki- san, you are you and Inari- san is Inari- san; there's no need to blame yourself for the things that she has done. She can no longer hurt us now, so please focus on getting well, Suzuki- san."

"Yea, I agree with Morinaga. You don't have to worry about us or anything else; Just get well! We will be fine."

The older woman glanced at Tetsuhiro then to Souichi for a long moment. Finally, a relieved smile crossed her lined face and she wiped quickly at her eyes. "You are both too kind—! Ah, please pardon me…"

When Suzuki- san had regained her composure and restarted on her lunch, Souichi and Tetsuhiro filled her in on the aftermath of the attack. Having given their statements to the police, there was enough evidence to charge Inari Reiko on assault and causing harm to the public. She was currently incarcerated awaiting bail. From the police, they had learnt that their attacker was also undergoing state psychiatric treatment. It seemed that her unfortunate situation had pushed her over the edge.

"I didn't know about her situation…Reiko—she's never been one to talk about her troubles. I wish that I could have done something for her before everything became unsalvageable…"

The grave topic inevitably caused the atmosphere in the small ward to grow heavier. Tetsuhiro patted her sympathetically on the arm as Souichi spoke. "Suzuki- san, you did lend her money when she asked you to; that was the extent that you could have assisted and you did it. Hopefully, this would be a new start for her."

Tetsuhiro nodded quietly in agreement, his mind conflicted. Although Inari Reiko's circumstances were worthy of sympathy, he was still glad that she had been arrested, bringing the fiasco to an end. Dr. Hako had told them that the expected due date for the baby would be in mid- April. With Sempai in the home stretch for the baby, he just really wanted some peace and quiet in their lives to receive this major event.

"Both of you are really too kind… Hopefully, Reiko would turn over a new leaf after this… I should try to contact her children about this…" Suzuki- san chewed at her food slowly before she swallowed and pasted on a brighter smile. "So, gentlemen, it looks like I wouldn't be able to coach you any longer due to my injuries. If you please, I'll send my colleague to take charge of your case."

Tetsuhiro glanced at Souichi uncertainly, his hand tightening on the man's shoulders. It was not that they did not trust Suzuki- san; however, he was not comfortable with having yet another stranger know about their pregnancy. Souichi seemed to have caught his anxiety as he turned back to their instructor. "Suzuki- san, we've already discussed this with Dr. Hako. He will be taking over for these last few weeks. Your recuperation is more important."

"All right—! However, please don't hesitate to call whenever you need to clarify some things! You will always be my students."

The three of them shared a chuckle as the conversation began to flow towards more light- hearted topics.

* * *

That night, the two of them managed to dodge some persistent reporters on the way home and returned to the safety of their apartment. The estate security guards had amped up on their surveillance after the acid- throwing incident so there were no strangers to be seen as they entered the elevator. Inari Reiko's attack had at least achieved one good thing—the neighbours' sympathies had been roused and there were no longer malicious looks or notes directed towards them.

After a quiet dinner, the two men converged at the living room. At the moment, Souichi was currently seated opposite him at the kotatsu, diligently reading through an infant- care guidebook. Tetsuhiro set down the papers and studied his favourite person adoringly. That tiny furrow of concentration was too cute.

Tetsuhiro had heard that pregnancy often caused women to bloat up and fatten. However, as his eyes followed the slim curve of Souichi's jaw and chin, Tetsuhiro could only see the healthy glow that Sempai seemed to be bathed in ever since the fifth month. It was irresistible.

Letting his foot rub against Souichi's beneath the thick quilt, Tetsuhiro watched as Souichi registered his touch. The tiny shiver did not escape him. Chuckling, he got bolder, letting his socked foot run sinuously against Souichi's inner thigh.

"Morinaga, what the hell are you doing—ahnnn…"

Tetsuhiro tensed slightly at Souichi's bitten- off moan. Heat began to unfurl in his stomach as he feasted on Souichi's flushed face. Slowly, he directed his foot towards the heated region of the man's groin. The hardness that he felt there aroused him further. He began to knead with his foot and toes; alternately pressing and rubbing firmly against the responding organ there until some dampness began to seep through.

"Mnnn! Morinaga—stop…! Nnn!"

His foot began to rub more earnestly against the quivering mass of Souichi's arousal. Tetsuhiro bit his lip in excited concentration as he pumped at his own. Sempai had let the book slip out of his hand as he gripped the sides of the table, an almost agonized expression on his face. Tiny puffs of air escaped from him as he panted. Deftly, Tetsuhiro kicked off his sock and molded his bare foot against Souichi's balls. There was a jerk as Souichi reacted to the feel of his skin's heat. Tetsuhiro smiled, his toes encircling the leaking tip near the waistband of Souichi's maternity pants. "Sempai, you are really excited, huh?"

There was a harsh pant from his lover and a second later Souichi shuddered as he climaxed. Tetsuhiro's foot became slippery with the hot gush of semen and he too shivered as the liquid seeped between his toes. Abandoning his control, Tetsuhiro scrambled from his side of the table to Souichi's, his erection tenting the front of his pajamas bottoms.

It took the last bit of his restraint not to push the spent man down on the floorboards and slam into him. Instead, Tetsuhiro gathered Souichi into his arms and pressed their lips desperately together. Their tongues slicked hotly against each other's and Tetsuhiro captured Souichi's deep moan as he teased a nipple through the sweater. Sweat rolled down his back as Tetsuhiro struggled not to explode from holding back, his shaft throbbing with every response from his lover. Damn, even though Sempai was so heavily pregnant, Tetsuhiro's lust for his body was undampened.

"Haa…haa…Morinaga, why don't you—ever…listen—hnnn!" Beneath the sodden maternity pants, Souichi was hard again, his length protruding from the waistband to touch the underside of his distended womb. The long- haired man arched forwards as Tetsuhiro slipped a hand into his pants and took hold of his leaking shaft. "Oh god…stop…mhmmm!"

With some maneuvering, Tetsuhiro managed to sit Souichi on his lap. He groaned shakily as Souichi's butt rubbed against his erection. Helpless against the shuddering pleasure that the movement brought on, he leaned into Souichi's back and began to slide against him, little moans escaping as he closed his eyes. With one hand to keep Souichi balanced, Tetsuhiro used his other to minister to Souichi's swollen shaft, pumping vigourously in tandem with his humping.

As Souichi's pants became shorter and more heightened, Tetsuhiro stopped teasing him and recaptured his lips for a drugging kiss. "Sempai, could you do it yourself? It won't be so taxing on your hips in an upright position like this." At Souichi's barely discernable nod, Tetsuhiro pressed his cheek against the pregnant man's for a second. "I'll help you, okay?"

As Souichi stood up shakily, Tetsuhiro quickly rolled down his pants, freeing his erect length from the damp cotton. He leaned back slightly, arms firmly on Souichi's quivering hips as he began to lower himself on Tetsuhiro.

"Hold me tighter; the baby is heavier than I thought—uhnnn—give me some time to adjust…ahhh…"

Tetsuhiro's hands gripped harder to prop him up as Souichi settled onto him with a deep shudder. Fully sheathed, Tetsuhiro remained still, fighting the urge to move as the other man panted in exertion. The heat surrounding his needy shaft was exquisite. Truly, Sempai was all that he ever needed.

Souichi's hands strained against Tetsuhiro's raised knees as he began to slide up and down on Tetsuhiro's cock, the rhythm slow and hesitant as the man struggled to find a pace to accommodate the additional weight of the baby. "Unn…ummn…"

Beneath his hands, Tetsuhiro could feel the muscles tensing and relaxing with Souichi's every move. The sweat slicked the contact between their bodies as Souichi finally adjusted and began to move faster. Tetsuhiro's mind blanked out as he also began to thrust up deeply, his body knowing just the right angle to tilt so that every sweet spot within Sempai would be hit.

The only sounds in the living room were their mixed panting as they connected with each other in the most intimate of ways. Tetsuhiro placed kisses along Souichi's back as he squeezed his sensitized nipples, the heat from the kotatsu radiating around them.

When Souichi began to clench down on him from the inside, Tetsuhiro felt every contract of his slippery muscles. With a loud groan, he gently lifted Souichi, sliding out of him with a very erotic squelch. "Sempai, call my name—call my name when you come—" In quick motions, he had turned Souichi to face him. Spreading his sweat- slicked thighs open, Tetsuhiro plunged desperately into his warmth and gathered his lover close as he began to pump upwards in quick, short strokes. "Sempai—Sempai—you are the best—uhnn—!"

"Morinaga—I'm coming—! Ahh—Tetsuhiro—ahh—ahh—hnn—yes—! Tetsu—ahhh!"

* * *

After they had both showered and changed into new sets of pajamas, the two of them resettled at the kotatsu, Souichi glaring daggers and refusing to speak to Tetsuhiro as he pointedly pushed the childcare guidebook to him.

"Sempai, forgive me, please?" Shoulders slumped, Tetsuhiro glanced hopefully at Souichi but the other man merely continued to glower at him. Lowering his head, he obediently picked up the book and flipped it open to the chapter where he had last stopped.

The night steadily passed from eight to nine as Tetsuhiro immersed himself into the tips and advice given to care for a newborn infant. Occasionally, he would look up at Souichi but was rebuffed with a frown every time. His Sempai had likewise occupied himself with notes that Suzuki- san had left them, the look of concentration back on his face.

A bump of Souichi's feet against Tetsuhiro's knees made him jerk up in surprise. Closing the book, Tetsuhiro kept his gaze on the other man until Souichi tsked and looked up impatiently. "What are you staring at, Morinaga?"

"Are you feeling cold, Sempai?" It was still February after all—with the sleet that had just passed the day before, it did not feel like the end of winter.

"…No, I'm not. Baka, continue reading! The punishment was five chapters before you can sleep!" Despite his negative answer, Souichi's hands were chilled when Tetsuhiro covered them with his. He did not care when the long- haired man smacked his hands away hastily.

"You are cold, Sempai!" Without waiting for further response, Tetsuhiro inched around the square table until he was beside Souichi. "I'll be your personal kotatsu." Slotting his legs around the surprised man, Tetsuhiro wrapped both arms snugly around Souichi. "There, isn't it better like this?" He kissed him chastely before taking hold of Souichi's goosebump- lined hands. Tetsuhiro began to chaff them against his own warm palms one at a time, occasionally puffing on them to maintain the heat. "I can't have you falling sick at such a time, ne. All right, ginger tea's on the menu tomorrow!"

"…Idiot Morinaga…Finish the book by tomorrow! I'll test you at the end of the day."

"Ehhh, Sempai?! But that's unfair—we should be equally knowledgeable in the topic! I know—! If I pass the test, then you'll have to give me a kiss."

"No way—! What kind of nonsense are you sprouting now?"

"It's not nonsense, Sempai! Your kisses are the best reward." Tetsuhiro emphasized his words with a demonstration. The snow fell softly outside of their cozy apartment. Tucked together beneath the thick kotatsu quilt, Tetsuhiro felt crazily happy as Souichi rested against his nape, their hands linked together on the rise of his womb. "Just being able to hold you is like a miracle, Sempai. So many things have happened, like the lab explosion and the incident with Inari Reiko…there were so many times when I could have lost you both…thank you for staying safe and whole, Sempai."

"…I have to take care of you and the baby, so of course I'd have to stay strong, baka. What's all this nonsense about thanking and whatnot? Everything is behind us now—there's just the issue of your family left to deal with before the baby is born. Speaking of which, have you contacted your brother?"

His parents, huh. Tetsuhiro glanced down at Souichi's heavily swollen womb as he palmed it quietly. The waves of anxiety and shame made his hand shake. Even after all these years…He had not contacted his parents ever since being disowned, and neither had they attempted to reach out to him.

Despite knowing that he had been maligned in Masaki- san's incident, Tetsuhiro had not clarified it personally with his parents because he had been certain that his father would still have thrown him out regardless. His father was a man brought up and defined by traditions and customs. A man should only fall in love, get married and have children with a woman. Tetsuhiro's relationship with Souichi defied every single perception that his father had harboured.

Knowing this side of his father, how could Tetsuhiro freely tell them that they were going to have a grandchild borne by his male lover? His mother might not be so rigid in her beliefs but the fact that she had not stood up for him had spoken volumes. It still hurt to think about it. Her silence had felt like the greatest betrayal.

"Morinaga…?" With a sigh, Souichi straightened in Tetsuhiro's arms and turned back to look him squarely in the face. "Didn't I tell you not to worry too much? Our daughter is yours and mine; telling your parents about her would also be our responsibility together. So stop delaying the visit, all right?"

The conviction in Souichi's stern eyes shone strong and clear. Caught in his gaze, Tetsuhiro swallowed the enormous lump of fear and nodded shakily. Facing the demons of his past required so much courage. Alone, Tetsuhiro knew he could not do it. However, if he had Souichi by his side, he felt that he could try just that little bit harder to find the strength that he so needed. "If I have to do this to stay by your side, then I'll face my parents, Sempai—!"

"Baka; it's for your own sake! If you don't untangle this knot now, it'll tie you down forever. This blight can only be removed if you face it honestly. Didn't I tell you something similar the last time? Get it into your thick head!"

Tetsuhiro accepted Souichi's reprimand abashedly, remembering that it was Sempai who had forced him to reveal the truth behind Masaki- san's attempted suicide with his brother. Now, his brother would occasionally send him emails as a means of keeping in contact, and it seemed that things between him and Masaki- san were proceeding well. The strained relations with his family were indeed a burden on his heart but it was only ever Sempai who bothered to remove it from him.

After Souichi extracted a promise from him to call Kunihiro first thing in the morning, their quibbles died down as the pregnant man resettled more comfortably against Tetsuhiro. The drowsy heat enveloped them. Tetsuhiro hugged Souichi closer as his slumbering body began to relax against him, wishing that they could stay ensconced like this forever, in a soft, glowing cocoon weaved by the strength of their feelings.

Quietly, Tetsuhiro lifted the sides of Souichi's glasses and extracted it carefully. His gaze lingered on his lover's refined features. If their daughter could look like Sempai, have his sharp nose and slanted eyes, she would definitely be the most beautiful girl on earth. It would be great if she could inherit Souichi's intelligence and courage too…

With a jolt of realisation, Tetsuhiro smacked himself mentally. The three of them had survived so many things together, what was one more confrontation with his parents? He was going to be a father soon; he had to become strong for his family! If Tetsuhiro continued to bow his head to the past, then it was just implying that he was ashamed of his lover and child! Shocked by his own thinking, Tetsuhiro almost stood up there and then to call his brother. He would not hide them from his family any longer.

"I'm sorry, Sempai," Tetsuhiro placed a kiss, a promise, on Souichi's temple. "And I'm sorry, baby girl. Papa will be stronger from now on, okay? Please believe in me."

Beneath their hands, there was a responding kick and Tetsuhiro smiled tremulously. It seemed that their daughter had faith in him… The thought was so heartening that he could feel his eyes become suddenly wet. Ah, crap. At this rate, he was going to wake Sempai up with his crying.

Sniffling quietly and swallowing a hiccup, Tetsuhiro got to his feet and lifted the sleeping man with care. Despite the sudden change in position, Souichi remained asleep. He had really exhausted him with his enthusiasm just now, huh. With a curious mix of guilt and pride, Tetsuhiro pressed Souichi close to his heart and started towards the bedroom.

* * *

With slightly trembling hands, Tetsuhiro poured the hot water into three cups of tealeaves. Just outside the kitchenette, his older brother, estranged only until recently, sat at the dining table. At the moment, Morinaga Kunihiro looked every bit the stern, rigid elder son as he sat stiffly opposite Souichi. He was donned in a formal shirt and tie, glasses glinting beneath neatly slicked hair.

"I see that you are really pregnant, Tatsumi- san."

The awkward silence was broken by Kunihiro's stilted statement. Tetsuhiro served the steaming cups of tea and sat in between them, cold sweat breaking out over his brows.

"Yes, I'm. Actually, I'm already thirty- three weeks along. It's a girl." Despite the import of the meeting, Souichi remained stoic and calm as he answered Kunihiro's queries.

"…I see…" Upon hearing Souichi's affirmation, Kunihiro seemed at a loss for words, his stern demeanor suddenly deflating as he tugged his tie loose. "Sorry, I came directly from work today…Well, I came here to ascertain the situation myself. After all, news and rumours are not always true…" Here, he glanced obliquely at Tetsuhiro. "Erm, I don't mean to be rude but this has really thrown me for a loop, especially when I saw your names on the papers…However, even when I visited you after the lab accident, you didn't tell me that both of you were dating, much less the fact that you were expecting a baby, Tetsuhiro."

"Kuni—Nii- san, I'm sorry about keeping quiet all this while. It was just really hard to talk about these things with you or Dad and Mum…" Tetsuhiro took a deep breath when he saw the hurt flash across his brother's face. "However, Sempai has shown me that I can only move forwards if I can face you all honestly.

"Thus, I would like to start over again—Nii- san, this is Tatsumi Souichi, my lover and father of my daughter. Sempai, this is Morinaga Kunihiro, my older brother and respected elder."

There was a loaded pause after his introductions. Then, Souichi bowed deeply. "Nice to meet you, Morinaga- san. Please take care of me."

Kunihiro studied Souichi a moment more, seeming to weigh something on his mind. Finally, he also bowed courteously and returned the greeting. "Please take care of me. Tatsumi- san, you were the one whom I met the last time I was at the apartment, right?"

"…Yes, and I shouted at you. I apologise for the rudeness."

Souichi's humbleness touched Tetsuhiro greatly. He knew that Sempai was quick to temper and had flared up at Kunihiro that time for his sake. The fact that Souichi was apologizing for that act was not because he regretted his actions but to make sure that nothing happened to disfavour their situation further. "Nii- san, it wasn't Sempai's fault that time—he was standing up for me—"

"I know and I'm not looking for an apology for it—" Kunihiro halted Tetsuhiro's explanation as he fixed Souichi with a level gaze. "Tatsumi- san, what I recall about that time was that you denied quite vehemently about being Tetsuhiro's lover but now, my brother is introducing you as his partner for life.

"I understand that you were not gay from the beginning and I must say that it is not…easy to adjust your mind and body to accommodate a male partner when you are a man yourself. My question is: Are you serious about my brother?"

"Nii- san—wh—why are you asking this so suddenly—!" Mortified and flustered, Tetsuhiro nearly toppled his cup of tea as he jolted up and faced his brother. "Please don't trouble Sempai with such questions!"

With a sigh, Kunihiro motioned for Tetsuhiro to sit back down and when the younger man did not balk, he forcibly pushed him down. "Tetsuhiro, why are you so worked up? Don't tell me that even with a baby on the way, you are still not clear on where you stand with Tatsumi- san? As your brother, I cannot accept this."

"No, Nii- san—you have got it completely wrong—!" Tetsuhiro bit his lip. Nii- san did not know all that had transpired between him and Souichi since the last time that he had been here and was thus doubting Souichi's sincerity now! Aching to correct his brother's misconception, Tetsuhiro was about to launch into a tirade but was stilled by Souichi with a slight shake of his head.

"Morinaga- san, I don't see why I have to explain our relationship to others when it is strictly between Morianga and I. However, you are Morinaga's older brother. Being an elder brother myself, I have to…empathize." A ferocious frown creased Souichi's forehead and Tetsuhiro immediately realised whom he was silently strangling in his mind. "As you said so just now, it is hard, almost impossible to accept another man as a lover when I'm a man myself…" Here, Souichi's gaze hardened with resolve and challenge as he sat up straighter. "However, if I were not committed to the relationship, I sure as hell would not be carrying Morinaga's baby and talking to you now."

"…I get your point." Kunihiro's ears reddened slightly at all the unsaid things in Souichi's declaration. "I guess you would really have to love the other person in order to commit to a same- sex relationship…I see; that's how it is, Junya…" The last statement was mumbled as the older man seemed to reach an epiphany. Tetsuhiro and Souichi exchanged puzzled stares but they did not press him.

With an embarrassed cough, Tetsuhiro's elder brother seemed to break out of his reverie and refocused on them. "Ahem. All right. I understand everything now. Sorry about my bluntness just now, Tatsumi- san," At Souichi's nod, Kunihiro continued on, his tone less grave than before. "It seems that congratulations are in order, gentlemen."

"…Thank you, Nii- san. It means a lot to hear that from you." And truly, Tetsuhiro felt a bone- deep joy when Kunihiro finally broke into a smile and shook both of their hands. Being gay, Tetsuhiro had never received blessings for his relationships. Moreover, having his only other romantic relationship ending really badly had only deepened the black hint of insecurity that he carried around like a shadow. Now, his family member had acknowledged his relationship with Souichi and Tetsuhiro was buoyed beyond words. "I never thought that this day would come…"

"…Tetsuhiro, I know that I haven't been a good brother to you these past years. However, I'm really happy that we are able to talk like this now," Kunihiro flushed as he eked out the words that Tetsuhiro was sure he had never intended to voice aloud. "Little brother, cherish your new family and be a responsible father. Taking care of a baby would be hard, so if you both ever need any help, I'm always available."

"Thanks for the offer, Nii- san. I'll—I'll hold you to it!" The final sheen of ice between the two brothers shattered as they exchanged years of untold emotion in their handshake. Tetsuhiro felt his sight water as the warmth from Kunihiro's hand reached all the way to his heart.

"Okay, I think it's time to call our parents to make an appointment. A baby in the family is a momentous occasion so it's only correct that they are informed about it personally… Tetsuhiro, you should make the call yourself. Here—" The older man fished out his cell and pressed some numbers before handing the silver device to Tetsuhiro.

Kunihiro had already pressed the dial button. Trembling, Tetsuhiro raised the cell to his ears, only barely registering the touch of Souichi's hand as his partner squeezed his thigh reassuringly. With a click, somebody picked up on the other line, the light, melodious voice instantly bringing him back to his childhood days.

His mother spoke to him for the first time in years. "Moshi moshi, Kunihiro?"

* * *

**To be continued.**


	9. Sands of time (Part 1)

**A/N: Dear all, good morning! Haha. Here's another chapter for you! Please, enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sands of time**

**xxx Tetsuhiro xxx**

Tetsuhiro could feel his heart thumping really hard but it was a strangely distant sensation, as though he was in and out of his body at the same time. Vaguely, he could feel his hand slipping against Kunihiro's cell phone as cold sweat broke out all over his body.

The stranger over the phone was his mother.

"Moshi moshi, Kunihiro? Why did you call? Is something the matter?"

Ma, I'm Tetsuhiro! He wanted to shout. Instead, Tetsuhiro gulped a deep breath and glanced at his Sempai for confidence. His hand instinctively reached for Souichi's, feeling those slender fingers curl around his encouragingly. "M-mother? This is Tet-tetsuhiro. It's been a long time…how are you and Father?"

Even over the phone, Tetsuhiro could feel the shock radiating from his mother. She should be surprised; after all, how many years had it been since they had last talked to each other? Tetsuhiro told himself that it was all right that his own mother had forgotten about him. However, his hand tightened around Souichi's as she spoke again, sounding much less surprised this time.

"Oh, it's you, Tetsuhiro. This is unexpected—Oh, anata, it's Kunihiro, just calling to say hi—" There was a slight commotion on the other line as a deep male voice sounded in the distance. His mother came back to the line shortly, sounding distracted. "What is the matter, Tetsuhiro? Why are you with Kunihiro?"

"Nii- san is visiting us—me at the moment…Mother, are you doing well?"

"…As well as we could be. Tetsuhiro, this is a rather inconvenient time to call; if there isn't any urgent matter, perhaps you could call at some other time. I have to hang up now."

"Mother—"

"Sorry, Tetsuhiro. We'll talk later, okay? Good night." There was a polite click.

Tetsuhiro sat listening to the empty dial tone until Kunihiro shook him lightly.

"Tetsuhiro, what did Mother say? Why was the call so short?" Concerned, Kunihiro leaned forwards on his elbows as Tetsuhiro lowered the cell slowly and placed it into the other man's hands.

"Mother, she—" The words choked as Tetsuhiro reeled from the sudden slam of emotion. His mother had not forgiven him after all. Like his father, she had washed her hands of him when the scandal had hit the fan. Oh Kami—

The chair clattered backwards as Tetsuhiro stood up hastily, a hand over his mouth. The bad memories swelled up unbearably. Before he knew it, he was retching and puking into the toilet bowl, unable to stop.

"Morinaga—"

There was the sound of water running. As Tetsuhiro slumped against the porcelain bowl, two hands grabbed him beneath the armpits and heaved him up.

Tetsuhiro was unaware as Kunihiro half- dragged him to the bedroom and draped him over the bed. A cool cloth was placed over his forehead as Souichi and Kunihiro conversed in soft voices.

"Tetsuhiro seems to be in bad shape; darn it, did Mother say something to him just now…should we call for an ambulance?"

"No…I'll take care of him. Morinaga- san, don't you need to get back home? The last train will be leaving soon."

"Ah, so it is. Darn…! Tatsumi- kun, are you sure you'll be all right taking care of him alone? Your condition—"

"We'll be fine, Morinaga- san. Thanks for coming over today—at least one of his family members know about the baby…Anyway, you can just lock the front door and place the key in the mailbox afterwards."

"…All right, I'll leave my brother in your hands. Please call me as soon as possible. Tetsuhiro should have my number. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The whisper of voices receded and soon, the sound of the front door being opened and closed was heard. The weight beside Tetsuhiro lifted as Souichi stood up, leaving him alone on the super- single bed, scrunched up and miserable.

He was so pathetic. Tetsuhiro's stomach roiled and he clutched the sheets tightly. His parents' rejection should be nothing new; he should have gotten used to it...There was a rustle and he faintly registered Souichi's presence as the man resettled heavily on the bed. Tetsuhiro turned away from the sheets and reached towards the one person who gave his heart sanctuary. "Sempai…"

"Shh, you don't have to say anything." Gently, Souichi lifted his head and shifted until Tetsuhiro was lying on his lap. With a damp cloth, the pregnant man began to wipe away the saliva and gunk from Tetsuhiro's face.

It was almost unbearable, the security that he felt in these arms. As Souichi finished cleaning him, Tetsuhiro pressed his face against the warm sides of Souichi's womb, feeling the last hold on his composure splinter. "They don't want me anymore, Sempai—my p-parents don't want me anymore…"

"They are a couple of idiots…" Hands rubbed soothing circles against Tetsuhiro's trembling back as he fought back shuddering cries. "Just sleep for now. We will deal with things in the morning."

"Don't l-leave me, Sempai...stay…"

"—I will if you'd stop crying like that. It…pains me to see you like this. Tetsuhiro…"

At those words, Tetsuhiro broke down fully. Years of painfully- checked feelings came gushing out as he took gulping breaths. The tears and snot flowed unceremoniously down his face. With no frivolous words of comfort or consolation, Souichi held his head as Tetsuhiro sobbed into his sweater.

Finally, finally, head aching and wrung out from crying, Tetsuhiro sagged into Souichi's warmth, vaguely aware of a thumb wiping away the tear streaks on his face. With a quiet whimper, he finally succumbed to exhaustion and fell asleep.

* * *

When Tetsuhiro next opened his eyes, he was warmly dressed in new pajamas and socks. A thick quilt was wrapped snugly around him. It was deep night.

Lying on his back, he stared into the black nothingness of the ceiling. The loneliness was overwhelming. Tetsuhiro massaged his chest repetitively but no tears came out this time. It seemed that he had spent them all.

Soft breathing on his side brought his attention to the sleeping man beside him. Souichi was deep asleep, a pregnancy pillow between his legs as he lay facing Tetsuhiro. Souichi's left hand was stretched out between their bodies, and Tetsuhiro vaguely remembered being soothed asleep by the man's touch…Unable to see his Sempai's face clearly, Tetsuhiro settled for linking their hands together.

The empty ache in his chest slowly faded away as he snuggled closer to his lover and unborn baby.

He was not alone in this world.

* * *

"Open your mouth."

"Ah—" A warm mass of porridge was tipped into his mouth as Tetsuhiro sat in bed across from Souichi as he scooped more gruel from a small bowl. The taste was slightly off, possibly burnt but Tetsuhiro happily swallowed the chicken porridge anyway. He smiled blissfully at Souichi.

"Idiot, why are you smiling like that at me? It's scary- looking." Another spoonful of food was shoved not too gently into Tetsuhiro's mouth.

"Because you cooked for me and are feeding me now, Sempai—mhnn!" Tetsuhiro swallowed the extra- large spoonful of rice with difficulty and pulled Souichi into an embrace. With a chaste kiss that still smelled like slightly- burnt chicken porridge, he conveyed his thanks. "The porridge is the best, Sempai. Thank you."

"…Are you feeling better now?" The words were muffled as Souichi lay in Tetsuhiro's arms, surprisingly acquiescent.

"My stomach is okay now. You must have stayed up late yesterday, Sempai. I'm sorry for losing it like that and needing you to look after me, especially when you should have been getting some rest."

"I'm not just talking about your stomach, baka. Vomiting and crying like that—how could I not have worried?" Souichi's tone was exasperated but after a while, he enquired more seriously, "…What did your mother say to you yesterday?"

"…She didn't say much, just asked me to call again at a more convenient time…" Tetsuhiro tightened his arms around Souichi as he recalled the wary and distant tone of his mother. His mother had not wanted to talk to him.

"That's all? Then why did you get so upset?" Souichi lifted his head from Tetsuhiro's shoulder; gazing at his expressions with those sharp, clear eyes, he probed further, "Did she say that she didn't want to see you?"

"…Something to that effect, yes…"

"That woman—I hadn't wanted to say anything about your mother, Morinaga. However, this is ridiculous! Give me your home number; I'm going to talk some sense into those idiotic people you call parents!"

"No, Sempai—! It won't work; they've no longer seen me as their son since that day I walked out of that house. It's only natural, to dismiss a random s-stranger who just calls up your house at night…" His own words pierced through him.

"Like hell! It's one thing for them to think that way; it's another for you to think this way about yourself! Stop bringing yourself down, all right! Baka Morinaga." Souichi glared soundly at him until he nodded agreeably. The older man sighed and brought Tetsuhiro to his chest again. "Don't think too much about it already. We did our part in trying to get in touch. So now, the ball is in their court."

"—I'm glad that you are with me, Sempai." Tetsuhiro was comforted by the familiar scent emanating from Souichi's nape. "Somehow, I don't feel as bad whenever you are near…" Letting their bodies fall fully onto the bed, the two of them lay against the sheets facing each other. "Could we stay like this for just a while more, Sempai?"

Behind his glasses, Souichi studied his face for a pulsing moment. That penetrating gaze made Tetsuhiro feel vulnerable; entirely stripped of his defences. "…Baka, you don't have to pretend to be strong in front of me." Together, they snuggled closer until Souichi's swollen belly was pressed snugly against Tetsuhiro.

This must be how he had fallen asleep yesterday night, with Sempai fighting all of his demons away. Tetsuhiro knew that he had sworn to be stronger, knew that he was still depending on Souichi as his strength. "Forgive my selfishness, Sempai..."

"…Baka, there's nothing to forgive. But don't you dare cry like you did yesterday; our daughter can hear us clearly by this time, you know. I don't want her to be scarred for life, hearing you cry like that—!"

Hastily, Tetsuhiro immediately reached for Souichi's womb and patted it apologetically. Guilt ran through him as he recalled how shamelessly he had cried, right next to his little girl. "Sweetheart, can you hear Papa? Papa didn't mean to scare you yesterday—I won't do that anymore, I swear! I'm sorry, baby."

"Baka, she won't understand if you say so many things to her at one go," Souichi sighed and rapped Tetsuhiro's forehead smartly. "Don't forget what you promised our daughter just now, Morinaga."

In other words, don't cry anymore. Tetsuhiro understood Souichi's roundabout sentiment and looked at the other man warmly, his love for this man renewed all over again in an infinite loop. "I promise you too, Sempai."

"Good. Now help me put this pillow between my legs."

Tetsuhiro obediently did so, adding another cushion behind Souichi's back before he could ask for it. Making sure that his lover was comfortable before snuggling back by Souichi's side, they settled into a cozy silence as Tetsuhiro quietly palmed the firm mound of Souichi's womb.

His parents' rejection still managed to cut, even after so many years. However, as he felt the tiny ripples beneath Souichi's skin and imagined their little girl lying just inches away from his hands, the urge to share this blessing with the people who had borne him was almost overwhelming.

Having gotten to experience the miracle that was their daughter's conception and the joy of witnessing her growth in his beloved person, Tetsuhiro wanted to thank his parents for giving birth and raising him. He wanted to face his parents not only as their son, but also as a father to his child. "Sempai, I think…I think that I'll try to contact my parents again. Yesterday must have come as a shock to my mother, so maybe Nii- san could act as the intermediary this time around. What do you think, Sempai—oh, he's fallen asleep."

And indeed, Souichi was dozing on Tetsuhiro's shoulder, his glasses slightly askew as he breathed steadily. Heart aching a little at the dark shadows beneath Souichi's lids, Tetsuhiro kissed him softly on the cheeks. Shifting Souichi into a more comfortable position in the crook of his arms, he whispered softly, "I love you, Sempai. I love the both of you so much."

* * *

"Oh, Tetsuhiro, you can't be serious…"

Tetsuhiro flinched at the disappointment evident in his mother's tone as she answered the door to the Morinaga household. Looking at the thin and frail- looking woman whose gray- streaked hair was bundled neatly at the back, Tetsuhiro could hardly recognize his own mother. Had she always been this small and fragile?

"How could it be…you are a man—" Morinaga Keiko made no move to invite them into the house as she stared at Souichi with a combination of disbelief and shock.

The three of them stood unmoving at the threshold for a long moment until a male voice resounded from within the house. "Keiko, what's taking you so long? Are Tetsuhiro and his girlfriend here? Don't let them wait outside for so long—! Keiko, can you hear me—what the hell is this?" Morinaga Masahiro appeared behind his wife, the deep booming voice that Tetsuhiro remembered so clearly voicing his confusion clearly.

"Father, mother, uhm, ohisashiburi desu. This is my partner, Tatsumi Souichi. Sempai, these are my parents. Uhm, we are h-here to visit and tell you more about the b-baby."

His parents formed an impenetrable wall at the door, their confusion and shock slowly changing to disbelieved understanding as Souichi, visibly and heavily pregnant, bowed respectfully and greeted them. "Hajime mashite. I'm Tatsumi Souichi, Morinaga's Sempai at Nagoya University…please take care of me."

"But, Tetsuhiro, you said over the phone that you were expecting a baby…how could it—how could this be possible?" Morinaga Keiko's voice was unnaturally high, a hand over her mouth as though to cover her shock. "I thought—we thought that you had changed—!"

"Enough, Keiko. Let's not talk about this at the doorstep—the neighbours are going to talk again." Looking hard at Tetsuhiro, Morinaga Masahiro stepped aside, ushering his wife to do the same. "We'll talk inside. Come in."

With a hesitant glance at his parents, Tetsuhiro helped Souichi up the few steps and entered his childhood home. Despite the familiar surroundings, Tetsuhiro felt distinctly uncomfortable as he took off his shoes, bidding Souichi to do the same. "Please excuse my disturbance." He could not help but say it as he stepped over the genkan, feeling like the stranger he was by now.

"—We are all going to the living room." Without preamble, the tall, stern man that Tetsuhiro called his father led the way into a neat if sparse room. It still felt cold despite the kotatsu set in the center. Masahiro sat heavily onto one of the couches while Keiko meekly joined him at the side.

"Sempai, sit here, please." Tetsuhiro was acutely aware of his parents' stares of disapproval as he and Souichi sat down side by side on the other couch, their knees touching. He shivered slightly. Years of living alone had euphemized his memories. This house, this home; he had forgotten that he had never really fitted in.

"Tetsuhiro, I agreed to this visit only because I thought that you had learnt from your mistakes and stopped those foolish tendencies.

"I thought that you had matured—gotten yourself a good marriage prospect, and would even be giving us a grandchild soon. However, you are sitting here now, showing off your—your fagot of a boyfriend, and saying that he's pregnant? What the fuck is this, Tetsuhiro!" A vein was popping visibly at Masahiro's forehead as he banged the kotatsu. Beside him, his mother was trembling visibly, hands clutching at the apron that she was still wearing.

The scene was all too reminiscent of the time that his relationship with Masaki- san had been exposed. Tetsuhiro remembered the horrible beating that had occurred afterwards, the darkness in his room when he had cried himself to sleep. Tetsuhiro's heart clenched. He had not managed to protect Masaki- san that time.

However, he was older now, He was an adult that was no longer at the mercy of his parents, an adult who could protect the one he loved! Steeling himself, Tetsuhiro looked up at his seething father. "Father, please do not call my partner such names—he is my lover and the father of our child. I will not tolerate anybody who denigrates him!

"As for the baby, we were extremely shocked too at the beginning. However, Sempai's body is apparently able to carry; if you need verification, you may call our doctor, Dr. Hako, at Nagoya Hospital. I'm—I'm very proud of them, and that is why I wanted to share the good news with you both. Please forgive my imprudence."

"For fuck's sake—! What good news—do you know how much anguish you caused your mother and I with your homo habits?" Masahiro stood up and began to pace around the small room, gesturing wildly. "We threw away the television, cancelled the newspaper subscription; almost became hermits because of the scandal and gossip—!"

"That was not Morinaga's fault, Morinaga- san." Souichi spoke up forcefully, breaking Masahiro's tirade. The older man looked stunned; his olive- green eyes flashed but Souichi pushed on, refusing to be brow- beaten. "Masaki Junya was indeed Morinaga's…lover at that time but that was not the reason why that man tried to kill himself! Stop maligning your own son, the both of you!"

"S-sempai, stop—don't say anymore! Sem—" Tetsuhiro tried to grab Souichi but was shrugged aside as the man stalked towards Masahiro. He looked on in disbelief as Souichi punched Masahiro squarely in the jaw.

His father staggered backwards, looking extremely affronted. Uncaring, Souichi merely advanced further. "Even I, as somebody who has only known him for six years, think that he is a good, outstanding man! As his parents, how could you not believe in the man that Morinaga is?! You are an even bigger idiot than that eldest son of yours!" Crossing his arms over his swollen belly, Souichi glared at Masahiro like he was the biggest insect on earth. "What the fuck—my daughter does not need a grandfather who would not stand by her father's side! Morinaga, let's go. We should stop wasting our time here."

Tetsuhiro was torn between trying to help his father, who was holding his injured cheek, his mother, who was crying as she stood rooted to the ground, or listen to Souichi and leave. He stood up and went to Souichi's side as he faced his father. "Father, I'm really sorry—"

"I don't know what you are talking about; the only thing I know is that we suffered even after you left this goddamn town! Your mother—her group of housewife friends all forsook her; I very nearly lost my job! The only thing I care about is the fact that my homo son disgraced us! Oh Kami, what have I done to deserve this…!"

"What the hell, you old fart—!" With a growl, Souichi launched forwards again, his fist ready and swinging. However, Masahiro seemed to have recovered from his shock and managed to duck. Souichi missed his face but, pumped by the momentum, he stumbled forwards and began to fall. "Wa—!"

"Sempai—no!" Body moving by sheer instinct, Tetsuhiro rushed towards him and managed to steady the pregnant man, seconds before he crashed against the mantelpiece. "Shit…please don't scare me like this, Sempai!" With trembling hands, he snatched Souichi into his arms. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yea, we are fine. Shit—you!" Seeming to understand the limits of his body, Souichi did not attempt to hit Masahiro again. However, Tetsuhiro could feel the fury roiling off his lover as he strained against his arms. "What has Morinaga done to deserve such disgusting and foolish parents as you? You are an adult, aren't you? If you hate this town so much, why not leave, then? Slanders and gossip; you are only a victim when you allow yourself to be one! Stop placing all the blame on Morinaga! Urghh, you disgust me!"

"Get out of my house! I don't need to listen to such words from a fagot as you!" With a loud crash, Masahiro swept the vase of flowers off the kotatsu and started shouting and throwing cushions at the two of them. "Homos! Fagots!"

Tetsuhiro immediately moved forwards, shielding Souichi from the missile of objects that came flying towards them. "Father, stop—!"

"Anata, c-calm down, please…!" With a look of desperate pleading, Tetsuhiro's mother glanced towards him and Souichi. "Tetsuhiro, please, leave here. We know about the baby now, so just go!"

Despite his mother's soothing, Tetsuhiro's father was like an unleashed typhoon. Various small objects hit his back as Masahiro picked up whatever items that he could get his hands on. One of them managed to land on Souichi's arm and Tetsuhiro lost control himself. "Father, stop it now!"

His loud roar rang through the living room, acting effectively as a stopper. However, as Tetsuhiro massaged the part where Souichi had been hit, his father began to rant again.

"Bastard, I have no son like you—! Despite all the trouble that you have caused, I still did my part as your parent! But how have you repaid us? By bringing over a man who is like a woman!" Bitterly, Masahiro spat out the acidic words. "You left this house so willingly, as though it were a hotel—!

"Since you could step out of here so easily the last time, then pray do the same this time! We don't care about your partner or baby or whatever anymore—! I'm rid of you!"

_Rid of you_. Standing beside the mantelpiece, Tetsuhiro suddenly noticed that there were none of his amongst the multitude of photos displayed. Even his elementary school graduation picture, which he remembered had always been there beside Kunihiro's, was gone.

This house no longer shelved the existence of Morinaga Tetsuhiro. The creeping coldness that he had not felt for so long reached out its long fingers. Gathering up their belongings blindly, Tetsuhiro guided Souichi towards the entrance. With a last backward glance, he took in the shambles of the living room, looked at his parents as they huddled together on the floor. "For bringing me up, for the money you paid for my education, and for inviting me to Nii- san's wedding, thank you.

"However, from now on, I'll take care of myself and my new family. So, be rest assured that I will never disturb the both of you again. Take care, and farewell."

* * *

"Sempai, here—eat the cabbages. You need loads of fibre and vitamins now," A steaming pot of nabe sat between them in the small and crowded restaurant. Tetsuhiro busied himself with the cooking as Souichi sat with his arms crossed, making no move to eat even as Tetsuhiro piled more and more food onto his bowl. "Eat up now, Sempai. It won't taste nice if the food gets cold."

"And you don't need to? Stop getting the food for me and leave some for yourself! Look at you—" Souichi frowned as he pulled the empty bowl over to his side and started to transfer some vegetables and meat over from his. When he was done, he set the bowl down smartly in front of Tetsuhiro. "Eat." His tone brooked no argument.

"Okay, Sempai." The two of them finally started on the food. Amidst the bustle of the dinner crowd, their table seemed even more silent as the steam acted as a smoky screen between the two men. Tetsuhiro had absolutely no appetite but nonetheless mimicked the act of enjoying the food. He did not want Sempai to worry.

They finished the dinner without either exchanging conversation. After winding a scarf around Souichi's neck and making sure that his lover was bundled warmly, Tetsuhiro led the way back to their hotel near the train station. The crunch of ice could be heard clearly as they walked side by side through the quiet countryside town.

The Kyuushuu night sky was beautiful as always. Tetsuhiro gazed up at the twinkling stars high above him, his breath dissipating in white puffs. It was so very cold.

A gloved hand slipped into his as they entered a narrow street devoid of other pedestrians. Souichi's fingers curled with his, squeezing once. Shocked but nonetheless touched beyond belief, Tetsuhiro squeezed back gratefully. He did not let go for the longest time, unwilling to lose even an iota of the heat between their palms.

As they reached the end of the street, Souichi released Tetsuhiro's hands, glancing pointedly at the scattering of townspeople on the main street. He was just regretting the loss when his cell rang. A few people glanced in their direction and Tetsuhiro hurriedly picked up the call, retreating to a corner to speak. "Hello, Nii- san?"

A few moments later, Tetsuhiro hung up. Gladness filled his heart. Turning to Souichi, he spoke, "Sempai, Nii- san suggested that we sleep at his apartment tonight; he said it would attract less attention than a hotel. Is it okay with you? Masaki- san would be there too."

"Small towns are unbelievable…your brother offered us his place, huh? Wouldn't it be too crowded, especially with that Masaki guy?" Souichi muttered crossly. A tiny crease appeared between his brows.

"Yea, Masaki- san is also going to stay the night. I think the arrangement turned out nicely; I've been wanting to catch up ever since the time they visited me at the hospital." Tetsuhiro's mood lightened somewhat at the thought of his brother and Masaki- san. It was heartening to see the two people he cared a lot for being happy together. Although there was the same problem as his relationship with Souichi, Tetsuhiro felt that in Kunihiro's case, it might not be as hard for their parents to accept his homosexuality. After all, Nii- san had always been the apple of their eyes…

Pushing the depressing thoughts away, Tetsuhiro smiled at Souichi, injecting some cheer into his voice. "Ne, Sempai, you would be able to hear some interesting stories about my hometown later! Don't look at Nii- san like that; he is quite tuned into the going-ons of this town. You would be entertained!"

"…Yea, I would be…"

The small frown had developed into a full- blown scowl. The black atmosphere emanating from Souichi took Tetsuhiro by surprise. Mentally, he recounted the things that he had mentioned. That would only be about staying over at Kunihiro's apartment, and the matter of Masaki- san staying over…

The realization hit like a bolt. Tetsuhiro glanced at Souichi's darkened countenance. Could Sempai be—?

"What are you staring at me for?" Peevishly, Souichi snapped at him as they rerouted in the direction of Kunihiro's place.

Tetsuhiro felt a genuine smile spread across his face as he noted the faint but distinct note of vinegar in Souichi's tone. "Ne, Sempai, could it be that…you are troubled about Masaki- san's presence?"

"…What the hell are you talking about? Why would that guy trouble me? Damnit…" Souichi pushed Tetsuhiro away as he leaned closer to gauge his reaction. "Morinaga!"

"Aren't you worried that I would be meeting up with my ex- lover again, Sempai?" Unable to resist coaxing an honest response from Souichi, Tetsuhiro continued to tease his lover. It was delicious, the way Sempai's face heated up when he was caught with his guard down. Tetsuhiro ached to touch him but in his hometown where tongues wagged at the slightest news, he was mindful of his actions.

"Wha—why should I be? Unlike you, my mind is not perpetually filled with such stuffs! Don't walk so close to me—stay a metre away!"

"Aww, don't be so cold, Sempai! I know that you are feeling uneasy, hehe." Tetsuhiro laughed aloud, suddenly feeling that everything was right with the world. The restraints fell apart. In his current life, he was happy right where he was. He had a temperamental and often violent lover who nonetheless showed his love in the most adorable of ways. They were expecting a little girl in spring, and in summer, he would officially be a researcher at one of the biggest pharmaceutical companies in Japan.

Kyuushuu represented his old life, a life bound by society's expectations and his family's pressures. Tetsuhiro had come back this time without any delusions about mending bridges. Now that he saw that it was really impossible to reconcile with his family, he should focus even more on creating a better future!

He had done his best and left no regrets. There was no longer any point in dragging around this baggage that would merely make him feel morose. With another burst of laughter, Tetsuhiro stepped out from the shadows of the past, feeling lighter for the first time in years. "Hahahha!"

Souichi stopped walking and glared mutinously at him. "…So you are that happy to be seeing that Masaki guy, huh? Well, you alone can go and enjoy reminiscing with him then! I'm going back to the hotel—" Turning sharply back in the direction where they had just come from, the long- haired man ignored Tetsuhiro and began to stalk away.

"Sempai—! Wait; don't leave me! I already told Nii- san that the both of us would go to his apartment—" Running to catch up with Souichi, Tetsuhiro managed to stop the other man in his tracks. "Hey, Sempai, I'm sorry for teasing you—" At the man's furious sputter, Tetsuhiro hurried on to explain. "I was not laughing because I wanted to see Masaki- san; I was just really, really happy that you are the one going to walk the future with me, Sempai. I'm truly looking forward to it." He brushed a flake of ice from Souichi's arched brow, letting his fingers linger for longer than necessary.

"…What the hell does that mean, you idiot? And you do realise that we are in the middle of the street, right? Get your hands away from my face!" Despite the fierce tone, Souichi did not swab his fingers away, his cheeks reddening. "…That Masaki guy; he threatened to take you away before. I can't trust that guy! Saying something like that after all that he's done to you—it's ridiculous!"

"Yes it is…Sempai, I haven't told you before, right? Masaki- san and Nii- san are dating each other right now. Masaki- san told me about it himself at the hospital that time. So you don't have to worry that he would take me away from you, okay?" Grinning foolishly like a child, Tetsuhiro gently pulled Souichi back in the right direction, reluctantly letting go when some passersby appeared.

"…I told you that I was not worried, baka! Stop putting your own ideas and words into my mouth. Jeez…" Souichi seemed deep in thought for a moment. "Wait, your brother and Masaki? You can't be serious?!"

"Yes, I'm! If you don't believe me, then you can see it for yourself later!"

In the wintry night, in a small town in Kyuushuu, the past, present and future of Morinaga Tetsuhiro melded and flowed forwards ceaselessly.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**A/N: I apologise for the liberties taken with naming Morinaga's parents.**


	10. Sands of time (Part 2)

**a/n: Hi guys! I have relabeled the previous chapter as Part 1, and this as Part 2 of Sands of time. I felt that Morinaga's hometown is the place where his past, present and future should meet and have a reconciliation. Hope you agree with me, and forgive my edits! Again, please enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Sands of time (Part 2)**

**xxx Souichi xxx**

"Ahh…ahh—hnn…! Kuni—uhnn!"

Soft creaks from the adjacent room sounded rhythmically, matching the tics in Souichi's brow as he lay in the darkness listening, against his will, to the very distinct sounds of lovemaking between Morinaga's brother and ex- lover.

"Goddamnit…!" The baby had kept him up all night and now, he had to contend with hearing things that he had absolutely no desire to know about! His baka kouhai was, on the other hand, sleeping soundly against his shoulder. Souichi glared at Morinaga's peaceful countenance. It was damn unfair that he could get a good night's sleep when Souichi was barely getting any!

"Yes—yes—oh Kami—uhnn—uhnn—hnn—ahh!"

Souichi shut his eyes in frustration. That voice had sounded like Masaki Junya's…a sudden image of Kunihiro hulking over Masaki popped into his mind as a particularly loud exclamation travelled across the wall. No way, no way—he did not want to imagine those two going at it! Wait—did he also make those embarrassing sounds when he and Morinaga were doing… it? With a jolt, Souichi felt his face flame up as the primal grunts next door became louder and more urgent.

"Unn-unn-unn—haah-haahhh!"

A blanket of silence rolled over with the last, and loudest, cry. Panting slightly, Souichi cursed inwardly. His treacherous body was remembering the waves of pleasure as it lay beneath Morinaga's, thighs lifted and spread as he was thrust into once, twice, three times—

Morinaga stirred slightly and Souichi immediately stilled. He did not want the man to see him in this state! The sheets rustled as his kouhai snuggled closer to him and began to snore softly. Souichi breathed out slowly as Morinaga's leg came perilously close to his erection, throbbing as the heat from the sleeping man's body reached him. Damn it to hell—why the heck did he go and remember such—such embarrassing things?! It was definitely Morinaga's fault; Souichi glowered at the criminal in question again. How the hell was he going to sleep now?!

Unable to extract himself from Morinaga's embrace to go to the bathroom, Souichi cursed again. Damnit, there was no way he could do it right here! Morinaga would surely awaken—Souichi's face reddened at the thought. The man would definitely tease him, and then proceed to do even more embarrassing things to him! Stuck in this ridiculous quandary, the best thing that he could do was to turn away from Morinaga and try to distract himself.

With Morinaga now hugging his back, Souichi turned his thoughts determinedly towards other directions, trying to ignore the almost unbearable urge to take hold of his arousal and service himself. Urghh, they should have just stayed at the hotel! However, despite his ire, Souichi knew that coming here to Kunihiro's apartment had been the right decision. Even if Morinaga and he were to stay in separate rooms at the hotel, the fact that he was so visibly pregnant might also induce gossip. Souichi did not want Morinaga or his family members to be distressed any further with such mindless but still hurtful rumours.

Yet, that Masaki Junya just had to be present as well. Souichi had been more worked up than he had cared to be. Morinaga had melded fluidly into conversation with Masaki, chatting and laughing easily as though he had not just had the biggest fight with his parents. The fact that the root of the problem had been Masaki's suicide attempt had not seemed to gel in Morinaga's mind. That had aggravated Souichi to no end and he had spent the evening ignoring Morinaga and glaring daggers at that pretty, soft- spoken man that his kouhai had been overly attached to. Damnit, they had already broken up; what was with the affectionate gestures and smiles?

But, not that he was jealous, mind you. It was just…Souichi had not expected the same level of closeness that the two men still exhibited with each other. Ever since the confrontation with Morinaga's ex- lover, his kouhai had not contacted Masaki, at least to Souichi's knowledge…His countenance darkened—Morinaga had said something about Masaki visiting him at the hospital. When had that been? Why did Morinaga not tell him about it until now? Was it a lie that his brother had gotten together with Masaki?

No, no. The cringe- worthy sounds of ecstasy just a few moments ago was proof that Morinaga had not lied to him. That was good. Recalling the fight with the Morinaga elders earlier, and the way they had to conduct themselves properly in this small town, Souichi still felt pissed. Masaki had used Morinaga and then left him to fend for the both of them alone. Regardless of what his kouhai had said in defence of the other man, Souichi still could not condone such an act of cowardice. The hell—treating Morinaga like some hiding hole that he could make use of every time things did not go his way; it was almost despicable.

The angry thoughts distracted him magnificently. Souichi felt the pressure in his groin begin to lessen at last and he groaned in relief. Jeez, he had only been just that little worried about Masaki's and Morinaga's familiarity—he did not need to hear that man and Kunihiro going at it all night long to put his mind at ease!

And yet…Souichi glanced at the hand draped over his womb and cautiously threaded his fingers between Morinaga's. He was slightly shocked at the way the man's hand curled automatically around his. Had they held hands so often that even in sleep, that baka could do it instinctively? It seemed that their bodies were more attuned to each other's than Souichi had feared. Damnit—it was definitely all Morinaga's fault!

Squeezing the man's hand harder than he had meant to, Souichi closed his eyes and shut all the frustrations away. He was going to sleep, and no amount of goading could stop him from it!

* * *

Early in the morning, Souichi scuffled out of the guest bedroom and cleaned up before heading to the kitchen. The delicious smell of food cooking already permeated the air. As he had expected, Morinaga was puttering around in the small area, an apron around his body as he tasted the soup bubbling on the stove.

Souichi crankily pulled out a chair and slid on to it, careful not to bump his belly against the edge of the table. He had not gotten much sleep after all—the events of the night swirled around in his head and he swore, casting daggers at the back of the chirpy and obviously well- rested Morinaga.

"Oh, Sempai, you are up early! Ohayou—did you get a good rest? Ah, you shouldn't drink coffee; I'll get you some milk!"

"Don't bother. Urgh…" A headache was splitting his brain and Souichi massaged his temples irritably. For some reason, he felt restless, more so when Morinaga came closer to him and touched his forehead in concern. Souichi jerked away from his hand, taken aback by the electric jolt that zinged through his body at that minute contact. "W-what are you doing!"

"Ehh, Sempai, you look a little pale, so I was checking if you had a fever…you don't want me to touch you?"

Morinaga's dejected expression pulled at Souichi's heart. His kouhai retracted his hand and silently went over to the refrigerator. There was a clink of glass and a glugging as he poured some milk for Souichi. Seconds later, a tall glass was set in front of him. Souichi noted the way Morinaga lingered by his side but he was mortified. His body had reacted so strongly to that man's proximity! Finding it hard to look Morinaga in the eye, Souichi picked up the glass of milk and downed it hastily.

"…Sempai? Are you angry with me?"

There was a rustle as Morinaga knelt down to see Souichi at eye level. Those green eyes shone out beseechingly and Souichi gulped. It was really unfair—that expression he made always, always caused these weird feelings to jump out and—Souichi had to turn away quickly before he did something strange, like, caress Morinaga's face.

"…I knew that you didn't want to see Masaki- san but yet, I still forced you to stay over at Nii- san's place. I can swear that there's nothing going on between Masaki- san and I! So, don't be angry…please, Sempai?"

Souichi jolted, nearly spilling the milk as his kouhai lay his head on his lap. Over the curve of his belly, he could just see the ends of Morinaga's hair but the rest of his face was hidden. Damnit—why was he so…Ruffling the man's hair softly, Souichi waited until Morinaga's surprised and happy face popped up again before he bonked him soundly on the head. "Who said that you forced me to stay here? I know that if we had stayed at the hotel, stupid people would start to make stupid speculations about us! Jeez…"

"Then, about Masaki- san? It's just—you were glaring at him all the time yesterday and ignored me whenever I tried to talk to you…I was seriously only treating him as a friend. You are the only one I love, Sempai."

Morinaga was still hanging onto his lap as he gazed at Souichi. His earnest confession hummed in the air, making Souichi feel like the pettiest man on earth. "…You seemed really happy when you were with him. Idiot, he was the reason behind the fight with your parents yesterday! Don't you have any self- protecting instincts; why didn't you tell the truth to them?"

"I didn't want to stir up old troubles again. Masaki- san and Nii- san are so happy now; if our parents were to know about them, who knows if they wouldn't disown Nii- san too? I don't want the things that happened to me to be piled on them too, especially since they are still living here.

"Sempai, I'm very happy that you are thinking of me but really, I have thought it out. I have tried to talk to my parents; introduced you and the baby to them. As their son, I have done all that I could do in this situation. However, it—it didn't turn out like I had hoped it would…" Morinaga paused, his hands clenching the material of Souichi's trousers. "But it's all right—the past is the past. There's nothing that I can do to change it. All I can do now is to focus on our future; if I could protect it by protecting all of you then, nothing else matters as much—!"

With all that, what could Souichi say? Forceful and willful though he could be, Morinaga was ultimately someone who could not bear hurting others, regardless of himself. Really, his lover was the silliest man on earth…this time, Souichi did not push Morinaga away when he slid closer and wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you, Sempai. When I left this place long ago, I was so afraid that I would never find somebody whom I could love again. It was like everything was ripped out of me—my heart, my soul, all of my emotions. There was nothing left inside…I thought to myself—would there ever be another person whom I could love to that extent again? At that time, it felt like there would never be somebody like that for me…

"But I did find that someone. And he's the most violent, the prickliest person whom I have ever known. But he's really a softie beneath his armour of thorns—" Morinaga's arms tightened, his voice becoming more muffled. "I met a man who scolds me but wipes my tears when I cry; a man who glares at me but punches my enemies; and a man who says he hates homosexuals but proposed to me—that man is you, Sempai.

"Even when you pushed me away, even when you hit me or scolded me, everything felt so…intense; it was so hot that you unfroze my heart. You are my incendium, Sempai. The fire that keeps me alive."

"…What kind of mushy things are you sprouting so early in the morning…!" Utterly defeated, Souichi returned the embrace, feeling his heart leap as Morinaga's words washed through him. This man—he had risked getting burnt to be closer to him, disregarding all the barriers that Souichi put up until he touched his deepest core. A flame's center is the hottest but Morinaga had effortlessly taken him a hold. He was the flame cradled in Morinaga's hands.

"Ohayou, minna-san—oh, oh. Sorry, I seemed to be disturbing…" With an embarrassed cough, Kunihiro, his hair still mussed and chin sprinkled with stubble, hastily retreated from the kitchen.

"Ah, shit—wait, Morinaga- san!"

* * *

Breakfast was an embarrassing affair for the two couples. However, with the good food and Morinaga's efforts to make the conversation flow, it did not become too awkward. Afterwards, Souichi had been shooed to the living room. Morinaga had insisted that Souichi not lift a finger for the housework, quoting that he did not want their baby's father to be exhausted. What an idiot!

Nonetheless, Souichi still ended up in the living room and he sat down gratefully on the couch. Carrying around a baby so close to term was trying for his body. Besides the heartburn and backaches, his calves also ached even with minimum exertion. To add to that, their little girl seemed energetic even after a night of football in his womb. Stroking his belly to soothe her, Souichi spoke in soft tones. It was a morning ritual that he had started not long ago. At thirty- five weeks, their baby's hearing had developed sufficiently to hear voices and sounds outside of the womb.

"Sorry to intrude." The tall and slender figure of Masaki Junya stepped into the living room, holding a cup of coffee. There was a little pause before the man sat down with Souichi at the only couch, keeping a respectful distance.

There was silence as Masaki sipped at his coffee and Souichi continued to soothe the baby. The fact that it was Morinaga's ex- lover sitting beside him was unbelievably irritating. Souichi glanced obliquely at the man. The air of fragility that Souichi had observed the last time was still there and, with those soft, well- coiffed hair and manicured fingers, Souichi was not surprised that the Morinaga brothers were so hung up on him.

Damnit…the restlessness within him finally exploded and he asked Masaki bluntly, "When did you meet up with Morinaga?"

"Hmm?" Surprised, Masaki set down his coffee cup and glanced at Souichi. "Ahh that would be a few months ago. The both of you were hospitalized because of the lab accident that time." Looking slightly taken aback at Souichi's mutinous expression, Masaki continued to explain. "Erm, we wanted to visit you too but Tetsuhiro said not to…I think he didn't want us to disturb your rest.

"Anyway, I have yet to congratulate you on your pregnancy. It's really a miracle; I hadn't believed it until I saw it for myself. However, it's good news nonetheless! I wish for a safe birth and a healthy baby."

Angry with his own outburst and irrationally pissed at Masaki's calm attitude, Souichi accepted the well- wishes with a stiff nod. So Morinaga had not contacted Masaki of his own accord, after all. Appeased somewhat but still annoyed, he lapsed into silence as Masaki did the same. The other man seemed to be mulling over many things as well.

Masaki fidgeted with the handle of the cup for a long time before he finally looked up at Souichi. "Tatsumi- san, I'm glad to see that you accompanied Tetsuhiro to see his parents. It was something that I…did not do at that time. I was not good for Tetsuhiro, and I guess you know the reason why." As he spoke, regret coloured his tone. Souichi frowned slightly but did not interrupt. "I know that I'm not qualified to say this but I'm really glad that you have accepted Tetsuhiro's feelings. He's happy now, happier than when he was with me."

"Tch…Masaki, why are you so concerned about Morinaga? Don't you think it's a bit too late for regrets? Do you know how much he had to endure for your secret?" The lid on the can of worms burst open as Souichi glared squarely at Masaki. "You took him for granted and made use of his feelings! But that baka still views you as an important person! Have you even apologized to him? Don't talk about his happiness as though it's yours to give!"

"…Tatsumi- san…" Masaki was agape for a moment but soon, a rueful smile replaced his shock. "You are right—I have been too unfair to Tetsuhiro; always just thinking of myself…to think about his feelings to this extent, you must really love him, Tatsumi- san—"

"Sempai, what happened? I heard you shouting—!" Morinaga burst into the living room and the two men immediately stopped talking. Glancing in confusion at Souichi's dark expression and Masaki's glad one, the tall man hesitantly made his way to Souichi's side. "Sempai, Masaki- san—what were the two of you talking about?"

Despite himself, Souichi could not help the little twinge of satisfaction as Morinaga nodded to Masaki but settled by his side. However, the knowing smile on that bastard's face diminished the glow significantly. Damnit, what was with that guy, making him feel as though all of his thoughts were transparent…! Crossing his arms, Souichi's voice came out in clipped tones. "Morinaga's here now, Masaki. If you do sincerely care for him, then you should know what to do next."

"Ehh? Sempai, what are you going on about? Why does Masaki- san have to do something—?" Beside him, Morinaga was perplexed, his doe eyes widened in incomprehension. "Is it something to do with me-?"

"Tatsumi- san, it seems that you still don't express your feelings honestly enough. I won't say that I would take Tetsuhiro away again-" At Morinaga's gasp and Souichi's growl, Masaki smiled fully, seeming to enjoy himself. "However, if you find it so difficult to tell him, I would do so for you! Come, Tetsuhiro."

"Masaki- san, where are you taking me!"

"Wh—ah, damn that bastard!" Seething, Souichi cursed loudly as Masaki suddenly stood up and dragged the perplexed Morinaga to the next room. The door slammed loudly. Shit, what was that man intending to do to Morinaga! Souichi heaved himself up and walked as quickly as he could to the closed bedroom door. Soft voices could be heard within and he paused, hesitating.

The last time Masaki had been alone with Morinaga, he had not chased after them until it was almost too late. Souichi remembered the hours out in the cold night, the desperation lending him speed as he searched the whole neighbourhood for his kouhai. Then there had been the agonised speculations when Morinaga had not returned home. Had he spent the night with Masaki? What had they done? Would Morinaga never come back to his side?

Sometimes, Souichi really hated himself for being so cowardly. He had gone at Masaki, accusing him of being selfish and heartless. Yet, Souichi himself had not been honest with his feelings. This unsettled, angry emotion that he had been feeling since yesterday was unmistakably jealousy but Souichi had desperately refused to admit it. He had been afraid; afraid of Morinaga finding out, afraid that he himself would discover just how deep his feelings ran...

Shit, his cowardice was almost too much for him to bear-! Without preamble, Souichi swung the door wide open. The scene took him by surprise. Morinaga and Masaki were standing only a few feet apart and there was a very peculiar expression on his kouhai's face. Souichi's eyes narrowed, his heart clenching. That bastard already had Kunihiro-! "You-!"

"Sempai, sempai, sempai!" With a cry, Morinaga was suddenly all over him, his long arms crushing him to the younger man's chest.

Rendered immobile by shock, Souichi could only glare heatedly as his nemesis glided over. Masaki had a small smirk on his face as he patted Morinaga softly on the back. "Take care, Tetsuhiro." Before Souichi could even process the contact, or the enthusiastic hug from Morinaga, Masaki Junya had stepped out of the room.

The door shut and the two of them were suddenly left alone. "What the hell, Morinaga—? You are suffocating me like this! What did that Masaki say to you just now?" Souichi tried to push free of the man's tight embrace but Morinaga would have none of it.

"I knew that you loved me, Sempai! But hearing about it from another person—this feeling, this feeling is indescribable! You are the best!"

"Huhh-? Morinaga, you are not even answering my question! What did that man say to you?!" However, the younger man had already been washed away by his own joy. From his excited gibberish, Souichi heard just enough to get the gist. That high- handed bastard—! Wait, did he even apologise to Morinaga?

"Sempai, I can't wait any longer—!"

Souichi was suddenly scooped up and he realized the meaning of Morinaga's words as the two of them landed on the bed. "No—baka, it's bright daylight, and we need to get back to Nagoya! No, stop—!"

His cries fell on deaf ears. That morning, Souichi's pent- up frustration from the night before was satisfied to death.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**a/n: so did Masaki apologise to Tetsuhiro in the end? What do you think? :p**


	11. Sands of time (Part 3)

**A/N: Hello! I'm back with the next chapter. Please enjoy: Chapter 11. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Sands of time (Part 3)**

**xxx Souichi xxx**

There was a little balcony that looked out onto the tree- lined street outside of Morinaga's brother's apartment. It was a simple space that was saved from being nondescript with fluttering curtains and evergreen plants winding around the metal rails. Kunihiro had also, somehow, managed to squeeze a rickety set of table and stools into the tiny space. The checkered tablecloth added a cozy finish to this cozy haven that Souichi found himself stepping into that afternoon.

Sitting himself at one of the wooden stools, Souichi immersed in the peaceful surroundings, shivering a little at the coolness outside. He could already hear the sweet sound of birds chirping in the air, a sure sign that spring had arrived. The sunlight also seemed warmer, the cheery rays more welcoming than the watery light of the winter. However, the trees outside were still bare and withered; the new cycle of life had not restarted just yet.

Likewise, it would still be a few more weeks before their baby would arrive. A new life, huh. Even now, he was still awed by the sensation of movement inside as their daughter pushed at the boundary of his womb. From the vigourous kicks in the past month to the rippling pressure that he felt as their baby grew and filled up the space within, Souichi cherished every single sign of the life that somehow, he and Morinaga had managed to conceive together.

A profound emotion gurgled in his chest as he examined the pronounced curve of his belly. Souichi felt his eyes dampen a little. Ah, damnit. This pregnancy was making him into a sissy, and a perverted one at that—! His pulse leaped. Just this morning, even when he knew that Kunihiro and Masaki were also in the apartment, Souichi had not managed to reject Morinaga and his amorous advances.

His cheeks reddened at the memory—like a pot calling the kettle black, he knew that he had made as much noise as that Masaki Junya had the night before! The embarrassment when he had stepped out of the guest bedroom and into Kunihiro still made him want to throttle Morinaga.

That incorrigible man had pushed his way through all of his protests and jumped him, as he had always done, Souichi thought dryly. The fact that he had enjoyed it so tremendously was definitely because he had heard something he should not have last night, not because of anything else!

"Oh, Souichi, so there you are—mind if I join you?" The glass door behind him slid open and Morinaga's elder brother, still proper- looking despite it being a weekend, stepped onto the balcony. Kunihiro was clutching a pack of cigarettes in his hand but upon seeing Souichi, he put it away with a sheepish smile. "Junya is helping Tetsuhiro to pack and shooed me away, so, here I'm…" The older man joined him at the table, his smile becoming a little strained.

At the mention of his nemesis, Souichi stiffened. Kunihiro turned an enquiring look at him and he forced himself to relax. That Masaki was only helping Morinaga to pack their belongings—there was no reason for him to worry! However, the restless feeling was back, pecking at his chest until the thrum of his blood became almost unbearable. Souichi was about to stand up and excuse himself when the other man spoke up.

"Souichi, I'm really glad that you went with my brother to see our parents yesterday…" Kunihiro was slightly hunched forwards, hands clutching the pack of cigarettes. There was a strange expression on his face, as though there was something he wanted to say but found it hard to.

Souichi was struck anew at how similar the two brothers actually were in appearance. That expression whenever Morinaga was holding back was now on Kunihiro's face. A little twinge stirred in his chest. "It was a given that I would go with Morinaga; there's no need to be thankful and whatnot."

A rueful smile crossed the older man's face, but the tinge of sadness and regret was still evident. "I'm really ashamed. Even as Tetsuhiro's brother, I didn't take his side when the scandal broke out and our parents disowned him; nor did I this time round…" Kunihiro turned away from Souichi again and spoke to the crumpled pack of smokes in his hands instead. "Does he hate me, Souichi? I wouldn't be surprised if he did. Junya and I—we have caused Tetsuhiro a lot of pain..."

That would be the understatement of the year—no, make that years! Morinaga's tear- streaked, vomit- stained face crossed his mind and Souichi's hand curled unwittingly into a fist. He remembered the trembling of Morinaga's body, the way he had tried to stifle his cries against their baby when his own mother had rejected him. Then there had been the fight with his parents just the day before—the hurt that his partner had had to endure was beyond what Kunihiro or Masaki could even start to imagine!

Yet, Souichi could not find an iota of hatred in Morinaga's behaviour towards the people who had betrayed him. Whether it was his parents, brother or ex- lover, that silly man had treated them in that gentle and sincere manner he had. Even Souichi could not understand the amount of kindness that it would take. If it had been him, he would have given all of them a sound punch before he tossed them aside for good! "…Don't you understand your own brother, Kunihiro? It's impossible for that baka to know hatred—! Even towards that Masaki Junya—" Souichi paused, aware of the relationship between the two men. "Even towards your parents, Morinaga has never uttered a disparaging word about them!"

"Is—is that so? I'm so glad to hear that…"

Angry as he was, even Souichi could see the relief that his words had brought to the other man. Kunihiro's shoulders straightened and he sat up, wiping surreptitiously at his eyes. This man had been a straitlaced and rigid man, so much like their father. He had let Morinaga down; let their parents throw him out when he had already been suffering from Masaki's betrayal and the blame of that man's suicide attempt. Could he trust in this man sitting before him now? "Kunihiro, if you really want to make it up to Morinaga, there's only one way, and that's to tell the truth to your parents regarding Masaki's accident. You can't keep running away and let Morinaga continue to shoulder the blame! It's too damn unfair to him!"

"I know—I know that…!" There was suddenly an odour of tobacco in the air as the pack of cigarettes was squashed completely in Kunihiro's fists. The man sighed, a world of worries escaping unspoken. "Junya and I have discussed this before…it's just that, with our current r-relationship—"

"That's a bloody excuse!" Souichi roared. The birds hopping on the ledge of the balcony flew away, leaving the little enclosure suddenly silent. "Morinaga damn well faced up to his parents about the baby, even though he knew that they were already prejudiced against him! But here you are, twiddling your thumbs as he once again got kicked out of his own home!" Souichi was jerking up the collar of the startled man before either of them knew it. "Aren't you his brother? Stand by your brother's side for Kami's sake!"

"Souichi—"

"Fuck it, I have had enough of this shit." With a sound of disgust, Souichi released Kunihiro and stalked out of the balcony, slamming the glass sliding door in his stride. He ignored the pounding coming from behind him as he went to the bedrooms. "Morinaga! Get your ass out here! We are leaving."

"Ehh, but, Sempai, our train does not leave for another two hours—" Morinaga's cherubic face popped out from the guest bedroom, cocked in confusion. However, seeing the furious expression on Souichi's face, his puzzlement immediately became concern and he quickly came towards Souichi. "Sempai, are you okay? What's wrong?" The loud banging caught his attention and he saw his brother knocking frantically at the door. "Nii- san? Why is he out there?"

"What's going on, Tetsuhiro?" Masaki Junya also stepped out from the guest bedroom. As the man touched Morinaga's shoulder, Souichi snapped. Pushing his kouhai's hands away, he turned sharply and went straight to the front door. Wrenching the door open, he crossed the threshold without a backward glance.

"Sempai, wait for me!" Whirling back to the bedroom, Morinaga was out again in a flash with their baggage. "Massaki- san, thank you for having us. It was nice catching up with you—I don't know what happened but please help Nii- san to get out of the balcony! I'm sorry, and goodbye!"

By this time, Souichi had already turned the corner, long legs eating up the pavement in ungainly strides as his belly kept getting in the way. Miffed, he merely propped up his back and continued at the same speed. Damn those selfish bastards! What was Morinaga to them, exactly? Seeing his kouhai still acting all close and friendly with Kunihiro and Masaki made his blood boil further. Baka Morinaga!

"Sempai, it's dangerous to walk so fast—!" With that exclamation, Souichi was grabbed carefully if firmly by the arms and halted. Both men were breathing heavily as Morinaga, bags slung over his shoulders, rounded to face him. "Sempai, what happened just now? Everything was fine up till the time I went to pack the bags—!" A look of realization crossed his face. "Did Nii- san say anything to you?"

Panting slightly, Souichi nonetheless glared up at his partner, belly touching Morinaga as they faced each other. His fists clenched and thumped at the younger man's chest. "Why aren't you angry with them?! Are you so idiotic as to forget all that they did to you?!" Frustrated and not knowing how to relieve it, Souichi continued to punch at the man as Morinaga tried to bring him close. "Yet there you were, acting so—so friendly with Masaki and laughing away even after that thing with your parents—!" He was crushed fiercely against the man and suddenly, Souichi's chest felt stuffy and full. His voice caught as Morinaga squeezed him tightly. "Don't you know just how—how worried I was? Baka—baka!"

"I know, I know…Sempai, I feel so blessed—you are always thinking of me." The note of joy in Morinaga's voice made Souichi tremble. "Somehow, I don't dislike Kyuushuu as much when you are here, Sempai. All the bad things just seem so insignificant when I think of how fortunate I'm to have you.

"It's the same thing with my family and Masaki- san. I asked myself: which is more important—staying stymied in the past or moving on to a happier future with you and the baby? If I want to move on, I must learn to forgive. You said so yourself, Sempai. I must face the nemeses of my past so that I won't be held back forever…are you going back on your words, Sempai?"

Souichi felt the blood rush to his face. Damnit, when he had said those words to Morinaga, he had not anticipated the depth of injustice that the man had had to face, and from the people who should have been the closest to him. It was impossible for Souichi to witness that and still remain calm!

"Sempai, if it had been in the past, I would have felt uncertain; I would have felt insecure about your feelings for me. But Masaki- san told me that you demanded an apology from him for me…"

A sigh ruffled Souichi's hair and Morinaga's voice became more somber. Giving up completely, Souichi finally relaxed into the man's embrace. The thumping of his lover's heart vibrated against his ears.

"Regarding that incident, I had always been the one to apologise, and I did so because I felt that I was at fault—whether it be being gay, or falling in love with somebody who had only always loved my brother…Nobody stood up for me or thought about how I felt. I had accepted that, and accepted the responsibility of keeping Masaki- san's secret. However, not only did you come with me to confront my parents, you also wanted to make it right between Masaki- san and I…for the first time, I wasn't alone. Thank you for worrying about me, Sempai. Thank you for fighting for me."

"…Are you sure you are not just holding back again, Morinaga?" Despite himself, the anger that had spurred Souichi's exit was seeping away. He clutched at the back of Morinaga's coat tightly. "Don't shortchange yourself for others anymore, you get me?"

"I'm sure, Sempai, and I won't." The bags dropped onto the ground as Morinaga shrugged them off and held Souichi even tighter. "Let's go back to Nagoya, Sempai."

Their baby kicked, hard, as though protesting that she was being squashed between the two of them. Souichi pushed away from his kouhai, face flushing at the fact that he had forgotten that they were out in public. Oh shit…to his relief, the side street was deserted at the moment. "Wait, so did that guy apologise to you?!"

"Actually, Masaki- san already apologized to me a long time ago…it would be that time when he came over to Nagoya to visit. But he said sorry again just now before we left…" Reluctantly releasing Souichi, the younger man picked up the baggage. "That's why we were alone, Sempai, nothing else. Please don't misunderstand!"

"…I never said that I was worried about that!" Biting his lip, Souichi avoided Morinaga's knowing gaze and started walking rapidly away. The relief blossomed out in slow patterns, until goose bumps covered his entire body. But he would never admit that, never!

"Sempai, wait for me! Be careful, please!"

In the cool Spring afternoon, the two of them returned to Nagoya via bullet train, leaving Kyuushuu behind, leaving the past behind.

* * *

"Nii- san! Guess who's back, guess who's back!" A whirlwind named Kanako flew out of the kitchen the moment Souichi unlocked the front door of Matsuda- san's house. His little sister immediately tackled him as she continued to garble on excitedly. "Tomoe- Nii's back from America, Nii- san! Hehe, now us three siblings are together again!"

"Huh—Tomoe's back? Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Souichi ruffled his sister's hair affectionately and stepped into the house, beckoning Morinaga in as well. "Where is he?"

"Nii- san!" Tatsumi Tomoe and his husband of a year, Kurokawa Mitsugu, appeared just then. "Welcome home, and my, my niece has really grown! When is she due, Nii- san?"

The two brothers exchanged a tight hug. As he patted Tomoe's back, Souichi glared sharply at Kurokawa. The salaryman jumped back a mile, his smile slipping off his face. Damnit, they were still together! Souichi wrapped his arms protectively around his younger brother as they began to make their way to the living room, silently daring Kurokawa to protest. Wisely, the other man kept mum and meekly followed behind them.

"Ne, Nii- san, you haven't answered Tomoe- Nii yet! Oh, Morinaga- san, konbanwa! Please make yourself at home!" Kanako's girlish appearance was wreathed in smiles as she greeted Morinaga. The five of them settled around the dining table and Matsuda- san joined them a short while later. "Have you thought of a name for my niece yet?"

"No, we haven't had the time to discuss the choices; there were too many distracting things that happened this past month." Souichi was pissed just thinking about Inari Reiko and the media circus. The reporters were still contacting them on a regular basis. Of them, that Hashimoto from N Magazines had been the most persistent. If Souichi were not pregnant, he would have gone at those rabid tabloids personally!

"Do you all have any suggestions? It would be great to decide on a name for her together!" At the mention of their daughter, Morinaga perked up as he energetically began the discussion.

"Well, the Cesarean surgery is slotted in April. That means she'll be born in spring." Souichi mused. It was a fitting season to have a girl—by then, the cherry blossoms would be out, and the air would be perfumed with their delicate scent and blushing petals.

"Hmm, how about names inspired by spring, then, Nii- san?" A ponderous expression settled over Kanako as she tapped a finger against her temple. "How about Harumi? To be as beautiful as springtime—oh, or how about Haruko? A child of spring."

"Personally, I like names such as Asami and Amaya; if she were born in the morning, the first name would be suitable, and the latter if she were born at night." Tomoe also joined in with his suggestions as Kurokawa snaked an arm around his waist. Souichi caught the movement but was distracted when Morinaga did the same to him.

"I-I was also thinking that Masami sounds sweet…a wish for your daughter to grow to be an elegant beauty, Tatsumi- san, Morinaga- san." Kurokawa was visibly scared of Souichi's dark glower but nonetheless stayed close to Tomoe valiantly. "Ano, hope I'm not intruding with my suggestion."

"You are definitely not, Kurokawa- san! We really appreciate your thoughtfulness." Morinaga laughed merrily, a stark contrast to Souichi's sour expression. "Ne, Sempai?"

"…Yea, we do." Souichi reluctantly acknowledged the man's efforts. He yelped when his kouhai suddenly pulled him to his side. "M-morinaga! Don't sit so close to me! Baka!" There was a brief scuffle as he elbowed the persistent man.

"Nii- san, there's no need to feel embarrassed in front of us! We are family, you know." Kanako piped up, grinning happily as she looked at the way her older siblings had blossomed with their lovers by their side. "Although you should stop glaring at Mitsugu- Nii; don't you think it's a little unfair?"

"W-what?! This and that are totally different matters! I would never acknowledge this devil that stole my Tomoe away! Kurokawa, don't be getting all cocky now!"

"Ara, ara, minna-san, calm down!" Matsuda- san laughed genially as she clapped her hands together. "Sou- kun, I have some suggestions to make for the baby's name too."

"Ah, I'm all ears, Matsuda- san." As Morinaga sat a foot away from him with a woeful pout, Souichi smiled at his aunt who had been his mother figure for so long, and respected as such. "I'm sure you'd have thought up of some really good names."

"When you told me of your pregnancy for the first time, I could tell that you were determined to keep her, even though you were scared." Matsuda- san patted Souichi's hands gently as she smiled at them. "You are a good boy, Sou- kun, and Morinaga- san too. Despite the fact that neither of you expected such a thing to ever happen, you stepped up to the responsibility willingly.

"Morinaga- san, thank you for taking care of Sou- kun and the baby." A little tear rolled down Matsuda- san's crinkled cheek and she sniffled with a watery smile. "Our Sou- kun has a temper, to be sure, but you saw beyond it to the man he is beneath. Thus, knowing that it's you with Sou- kun, I can put my mind at ease."

"Matsuda- san…" Souichi squeezed his aunt's hands tightly. "I'm sorry for worrying you all this time. We will be fine, I promise."

"I won't let Sempai or the baby down, Matsuda- san! I can swear it to the heavens!" Morinaga struck a ridiculous pose of confidence and, despite the seriousness of her words, Matsuda- san burst into laughter.

"Hahha! That's good to know, Morinaga- san! I can be assured now, and let their mother be at peace too." Wiping her eyes delicately, the older woman smiled again. "This baby is a miracle, a bundle of joy that the Tatsumi family has had the fortune to receive. I only have one suggestion for her name. However, I thought that it would be the most appropriate one. This little angel could be called Emi, because she is a beautiful blessing."

Emi. Tatsumi Emi. The name rolled out smoothly and somehow, it felt really good when he thought of his daughter by that name. Souichi had wanted something uncomplicated, a name that was not overly frivolous but still conveyed all the hopes and wishes he had for their little girl. She was the crystallization of all that he felt for that baka kouhai of his—something unexpected, something troubling and worrisome, but still infinitely precious to him. She was their miracle, a living, breathing being made up of him and Morinaga.

Not that he was going to admit all of these however; Souichi glanced at the solemn profile of his partner and battled back the wave of emotion threatening to make him tear again. No, that would just make that baka's head swell up even more!

"I think that it's a beautiful name, Matsuda- san," Morinaga had sidled close to Souichi to link their hands together. "We had to endure so many things for the past few months—there was even a time when we nearly lost her too…! To be able to reach this point when I await her arrival together with Sempai; I feel really blessed."

The intense look that Morinaga pinned him with made him gulp. Souichi found himself unable to look away. Slowly, infinitesimally, they leaned closer and closer towards each other. He could see Morinaga's sooty lashes lower as he focused on his lips; feel his hands burn unbearably hot against his palms. Souichi's face heated up. His lover and Emi's father…The world around him disappeared. As Morinaga pressed into him, Souichi forgot about Matsuda- san, about Kanako and about Tomoe and his husband—

"It's such a pretty name, and easy to remember too! I vote for it!" Kanako's lilting voice broke the shell of emotion around the dining table. Souichi and Morinaga sprang apart, visibly startled. As the flustered duo attempted to pretend that they had not just been about to kiss in front of everybody, the young girl grinned mischievously and nudged her other brother. "Tomoe- Nii, Mitsugu- Nii, what do you both think!"

"It's a really good one, Matsuda- san. Father should be pleased too. We should tell him about it as soon as possible! It's likely we will only see him when Nii- san gives birth." Tomoe, serious and thoughtful as usual, gave his vote calmly. However, the unrestrained smile he flashed at Souichi and Morinaga was undeniably young.

"This is settled nicely, then! I'm really glad that all of you like the name. What do you all say to dinner now? I have made some dishes to welcome spring!"

* * *

After a boisterous dinner with Matsuda- san's excellent cooking, Souichi and Morinaga bade farewell to his family. Walking further away from the warm glow of the house, the two of them fell into a companionable silence for a distance.

At length, Morinaga spoke up, his bangs covering his eyes as he spoke. "I really enjoy eating dinner at your house, Sempai. It's always full of people and conversations. Matsuda- san and your siblings are always so nice to me..."

"…Morinaga." Try as he might, Souichi could not catch the man's eye. Damn, the family gathering had really affected Morinaga, as he had feared it might. It was inevitable to compare their two families and, after that showdown with the elders, the difference in their families' attitudes was bound to be jarring.

Upon seeing Souichi's frown, Morinaga hurriedly added on, "I'm not feeling sad or anything, Sempai! If anything, I'm happy that I can get to have meals with you and your family..." This time, his kouhai met his eyes but it was only for a moment before he averted them again.

That baka. Removed from the camaraderie that had provided a buffer against darker feelings, the longing that the man felt was painfully obvious in the moonlight. No matter what Morinaga said, it would be a while before things would really be all right. Souichi shook his head, simultaneously worried and irritated at the same time. This silly puppy would never voluntarily voice out his troubles.

"Sempai…?" Morinaga glanced back to where Souichi had stopped in his tracks. "It's cold out; let's get to the station quickly."

"…My family is your family, Morinaga." Rushing to say the words before he could think better of it, Souichi stepped forwards and wound his arms around his man. Burying his face because he was too embarrassed to do otherwise, Souichi squeezed Morinaga tightly once before he promptly let go. "I want to wait for my father to be back and get his approval before telling the rest about the propo—about formally adopting you into our family register. You are going to be a part of my family, so don't draw lines about what's yours and what's mine! Idiot..."

"…Can I really be a part of your family, Sempai? Really and truly?"

Morinaga's vulnerability was so tangible that Souichi could only react on instinct. Hands clutching at his kouhai's coat, he tiptoed and pressed his lips gently to Morinaga's. Looking directly into those surprised green eyes, Souichi pulled Morinaga's hands around his swollen womb as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Yes...stop making me repeat myself, baka."

"Y-you won't throw me away, Sempai?" With each question, they exchanged another kiss.

"I would never do that."

In the middle of the deserted street, as the spring wind swirled around them, Souichi gathered his man close and sealed the promise with his lips.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**A/N: Again, thank you to everyone who contributed to the name suggestions! I really appreciated it. :)**


	12. Blessings and worries

**A/N: Hi all, I have come back with another chapter! Please enjoy reading. :) Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Blessings and worries**

**xxx Tetsuhiro xxx**

Sliding his pinstriped suit off the hanger, Tetsuhiro stood in front of the mirror and slung it over his shoulders. With his hair combed and styled neatly backwards, the ensemble was the most formal that he had worn for a while. Taking a deep breath, Tetsuhiro buttoned his suit and took one last look at his reflection before stepping out of the bedroom.

Souichi was reclining on the couch, the newspapers rustling as he flipped a page. He looked up immediately at the sound of the bedroom door shutting. It seemed that he had been waiting for Tetsuhiro to come out. Putting the papers aside, the pregnant man stood up with some difficulty and padded towards him. "Your tie is crooked."

"Oh, I didn't notice that…I must be too nervous, haha." Smiling in surprised pleasure when the silken- haired man tsked before tugging at his tie, Tetsuhiro savoured the simple joy of having his lover do such a wifely task for him. It took away the edge of his anxiety a little. "Thank you, Sempai."

"Did you bring Prof. Fukushima's testimonial?" Stepping back once he had adjusted Tetsuhiro's tie, Souichi continued to give his appearance a critical look-over, occasionally flicking away some imaginary lint from his suit.

"Yes, it's in the briefcase. I'm really glad that Prof. Fukushima was willing to help our case. However, I guess the final decision would still lie with the company." Tetsuhiro thought Sempai looked really cute, all housewife- like in his oversized blouse and casual slacks. The due date for their little girl was nearing rapidly, and with Souichi's huge and laden belly, it seemed like it would be any day now.

The thought disquieted Tetsuhiro a little. He hated leaving Souichi alone, even if for half a day. If something were to happen while he was gone, there would be nobody there to help Sempai…Tetsuhiro shook his head to clear the thoughts. He had to stop being so paranoid! However, he was definitely coming home the moment his meeting with Saga- san was over.

A grimace ran across Souichi's face just as Tetsuhiro was reaching out to hug him. Immediately, Tetsuhiro forgot everything else as he put a hand against their baby. Sempai was standing very still, taking in shallow breaths as he leaned against Tetsuhiro. The younger man could feel his slight trembling. "Is it a real contraction, Sempai?"

"…I don't think so; no…" Another shudder ran through Souichi and Tetsuhiro took out his cell to dial for an ambulance. However, the pregnant man stopped him. "…hahh…it's just Braxton Hicks contractions, Morinaga. Don't call…the ambulance…and—shouldn't you be getting along?"

"How can I leave you like this, Sempai?! Are you sure it's only Braxton Hicks? Why don't we just go to the hospital to check?" Concern coursed through Tetsuhiro as he led them to the couch, where he carefully lowered Souichi to rest. The long- haired man was sweating lightly as he stroked his womb in restless motions. Tetsuhiro knelt in front of him and gently joined in.

"No, there's no need to…Morinaga, you are going to miss your train at this rate. Get a move on! The meeting with your boss—" Despite his words, Souichi had latched onto Tetushiro's hands.

"To hell with the company! Sempai, you and the baby are more important than anything else—! You are trembling so much; how can I leave you alone? What if it's real labour?" Tetsuhiro held on to Souichi firmly. "Don't worry about the company, Sempai. You are more important than any job."

"…Don't sprout such big-headed nonsense, baka…Inari Reiko has already caused your position there to become precarious; you shouldn't be doing the same thing to yourself—!"

Tetsuhiro understood Souichi's worry, knew that his lover only wanted the best for him. Indeed, being able to work at S Pharmaceuticals was a golden opportunity that would brighten his portfolio significantly. However, if he had to choose between work and Sempai, there was no doubt as to which would be his choice.

However, Sempai still did not seem to comprehend that he was really this important to Tetsuhiro…Moving to sit beside Souichi, he carefully maneuvered him into his arms. The man gradually calmed down as the worst of the storm passed. Tetsuhiro sat listening as the man's breathing became regular. "I'll call Saga- san to postpone the meeting. The due date is too near for me to go to Tokyo and leave you alone here in peace."

"Baka…! The company is already calling you out on the news article; if you postponed the meeting, you might as well be saying that you are resigning! I'm fine now, so get your ass moving!" Souichi struggled futilely in Tetsuhiro's embrace. "Baka, let go! You are going to be late!'

"Sempai, don't move around too much; it might trigger the contractions again—" Immediately, Souichi stopped his struggles and Tetsuhiro sighed in relief. He smoothed the fabric of Souichi's top across the arc of his belly. "Emi- chan, don't give Papa and Daddy such a scare, please! We can't wait to see you but try to wait a little longer, okay? Grow up fully and healthily in Daddy's womb first, all right? We love you a lot."

"…Tch, baka. It's not as though Emi can control when she's coming out, right?" The note of exasperation in Souichi's voice was a sure sign that he was really feeling better. Tetsuhiro nodded, feeling his own heart settle back into his chest.

The two of them continued to sit quietly on the couch, waiting with bated breath for another sign of the contractions. However, as the time ticked past, all was still calm. It seemed to be a false alarm after all. Thank goodness; with three more weeks to go before the actual due date, it was still a little too early for their baby to be born.

It was a while before Souichi spoke again. "Morinaga, go for the meeting today-it's imperative for you to go! If you are that worried for me, I'll call Matsuda- san to come over for the day. It's ridiculous to stay here when I'm all right now. If you take a cab to the main station, you'll still manage to catch the shinkansen."

"But, Sempai—"

"No buts. There's no way that I'm going to allow Inari Reiko to screw up your career! Anyway, Matsuda- san would be with me, so you should just concentrate on the meeting. Call a cab now, quickly."

"…All right…you sure that you are all right, Sempai?" Tetsuhiro was still unable to leave Souichi alone. However, the pregnant man was having none of it.

"Yes! Baka…"

In the end, Tetsuhiro was still driven out of the house at Souichi's insistence. At the genkan, Tetsuhiro finished wearing his shoes and picked up his bag. He looked back at his lover. Souichi was standing above the step, cupping his heavy womb with one hand. His peaked complexion only made Tetsuhiro feel even more uneasy. However, Souichi was adamant that he should attend the meeting. Unable to go against him, and unwilling to add on to his stress, Tetsuhiro opened the door reluctantly. Smoothing his expression into a cheerful one, he stepped out. "Wish me luck, Sempai! I'll call you when the meeting's over."

"—Wait—" Fingers curled around his wrist and Tetsuhiro stopped in surprise. Sempai was looking at him with determination, the fierceness of his spirit even more apparent against his physical fatigue. "Fight for your rights, Morinaga. You entered the company by your own merit; it'd be too damn unfair to fire you because of those gossipmongers! Damnit…" Souichi reined in his temper and suddenly, Tetsuhiro felt another emotion hidden behind the fiery words. "Whatever happens, you…you are not alone; the baby and I are here! So, just go already." Souichi released his hand and practically pushed Tetsuhiro out of the apartment. The door slammed loudly in his face.

Even though his ears were still ringing from the loud bang, Sempai's words, eked out from the blushing man, warmed Tetsuhiro through and through. Oh Kami... Knocking softly on the door, he leaned close to say his goodbyes. "I will do my best, Sempai, so please don't worry. Rather, take good care of yourself while I'm not in. If the contractions come back, tell Matsuda- san to bring you to the hospital immediately, okay? I love you and the baby very much."

Through the crack of the door, Tetsuhiro heard the softest intake of breath. He closed his eyes and imagined the figure of Sempai leaning against the other side of the door. His hand clenched against the wood momentarily. He did not have a very good feeling about leaving Nagoya.

* * *

The glass and steel façade of S Pharmaceuticals loomed impressively ahead as Tetsuhiro crossed the last traffic light and headed towards the company where he had been a trainee for a little over eight months. The sweeping flight of steps from the pavement to the main lobby of the multi- national company was daunting, especially so when he was going into what was likely to be an unpleasant meeting with his superior, Saga- san. Tetsuhiro steadied his nerves. Sempai's words resounded in his head like a mantra. Feeling like how he had on the first day of work, he placed his foot on the first step.

There were not many people around the lobby, it being the middle of the morning. Tetsuhiro nodded at familiar faces, taking latent notice of the way people would turn back and glance at him after they had walked off. Well, he had expected that, and had steeled himself for this…

"Morinaga- san, Saga- san is already waiting in his office for your appointment. Please go ahead!" The receptionist smiled in a friendly manner at Tetsuhiro.

"Thank you. Then I'll go now. Have a nice day." Tapping his trainee card against the electronic barrier, Tetsuhiro joined the few people awaiting the elevators. Suddenly, there was a clap on his shoulders. "Ehh—"

"Morinaga- kun! Wah, long time no see! Where have you been this whole time?"

Ah, it was his colleague and permanent chemist in their department. "Good morning, and long time no see! It's been a while, thank you. I have had some personal things to take care of for the past month. Hence, I requested for a postponement of my training from Saga- san. Is everything all right at the lab?"

"I see. Hope everything turned out all right! Ehh, you mean work? It's been busy as always! But I don't think there's any training scheduled for this week…?" His senior asked in an enquiring tone as the elevators made their way slowly down to the ground floor.

"I have an appointment to meet with Saga- san, so it's not for training." Tetsuhiro smiled congenially as he informed his colleague. However, he refrained from saying too much.

"Oh, okay! Well, the lab has just received this new shipment of machines—when you come back again, I'm pretty sure you'll also learn how to use them! Some of them are really cool..."

Through the lift journey, the two of them continued to make small talk. Tetsuhiro was rather glad that his colleague was still as friendly as ever; there were no invisible barriers placed up by his senior, no slanted glances thrown at him. His mood lifted significantly and unknowingly, the ride up to the tenth storey flew by in a flash.

As they were about to part ways at the entrance to the office, their idle chatter dwindled to a stop. Tetsuhiro bowed to the older man. "It was great talking to you, Sempai. Hope to see you later! Please pass my regards to the other colleagues too."

"Yes, that I will do—erm, Morinaga- kun—" With an embarrassed smile, the other scientist rubbed at his head before patting Tetsuhiro firmly on the shoulder. "All the best! We are all behind you, and hope that you'll be with us for a long time yet! See you later, all right!" He waved jovially at a stunned Tetsuhiro before heading towards the laboratories.

"You are all too kind…" Clutching this unexpected gift of courage from his colleagues, Tetsuhiro entered the office in a much- improved frame of mind. Through his eight months here, he had blended in well with the people in the laboratories as well as the main department. He enjoyed the dynamic and yet close- knit environment here but frankly, their support of him still came as a shock.

However, Tetsuhiro also knew that the opinion of the higher-ups was what would decide his fate. Glancing through the glass panel into his boss's office, Tetsuhiro gulped, all the suppressed anxiety surging back in full force. His jacketed back felt damp with sweat as he raised his hand to knock on the door. "Excuse me, Saga- san? This is Morinaga."

His boss ushered him into the spacious and modern office. Tetsuhiro sat down at the indicated seat. Cold sweat wet his palms at the unusually stoic expression on Saga- san's face. "Thank you for arranging the meeting today, Saga-san."

"No problem…well, I guess we both know why I called you in today." Saga- san pressed a button and the blinds of his windows wound down automatically with a quiet zing. As the office became more private, the older man focused his attention on Tetsuhiro. "Morinaga- san, I've always been a straightforward man, so I'll start on the purpose of this meeting immediately.

"It has come to the company's notice about your relationship with another man, and that he is actually expecting your child. Is that information correct? I would like for us to be open with each other."

"…Yes, that is correct, Saga- san. But it was not my intention to deceive the company," Earnestly, Tetsuhiro stood up and bowed at the severest angle that he could make. "I apologise sincerely for all the trouble that the news has brought to the company."

"Morinaga- san, I accept your apology. However, this is no longer a small issue as your affairs were actually published on the national level...do you understand the gravity and impact on the company's image?" Saga- san whipped out a newspaper article and slid it in front of Tetsuhiro. He did not need to see it to know its contents.

"I understand, and I apologise once again for all the inconveniences. But please give me another chance! I would give back doubly, no, triply to the company! As you know already, my partner is…pregnant and would be giving birth soon. I need a means of livelihood to support my family. Please, give me another chance!" Tetsuhiro fumbled for his briefcase and extracted Prof. Fukushima's hand- written testimonial. "Saga- san, if you need a vouch for my credibility, this is Prof. Fukushima's. Please take a look at it first."

"…Morinaga- kun, you are a good worker; I have seen that for myself in these past few months. However, this issue is not in my jurisdiction—"

"But it's in mine, Saga!" The glass door flew open and a striking woman in her mid- thirties strode boldly into the office. Tetsuhiro's eyes widened as his ex- superior and would- be assailant swooshed past him in a flurry of red coat and musky perfume. Dr. Maya slammed her hands on Saga- san's table, crossing her legs in a provocative posture. "Saga, I'm personally vouching for Morinaga Tetsuhiro."

"Wha—Dr. Maya, why are you back in Tokyo?" Saga- san stood up, scraping his chair as he did so. "Never mind that, why are you concerned over Morinaga- san's issue?"

Dr. Maya flipped her hair proudly before slamming on the table again. Saga- san and Tetsuhiro both jumped. "As the regional vice- president of this narrow- minded company, I believe that I am one of the higher- ups that has a say in Morinaga's fate! And I'm saying that he should stay! You are overridden, Saga!"

"I don't want Morinaga- san to leave either; however, the managing director has passed down the verdict—" Saga- san's complexion reddened and his jowls wobbled as he stood his ground against the formidable woman. "Dr. Maya, your vote alone is not going to be sufficient to sway the board!"

"To hell with those old farts! Morinaga is a good worker; they can't fire him just because of his sexual preferences!" Dr. Maya's ample bosom trembled with the effort.

"But the company's image and employee discipline have to be upheld; Dr. Maya, if Morinaga's case had been a typical one about homosexuality, the problem might not be so serious. However, what we are talking about now is a case that has been sensationalized by the media! S Pharmaceuticals was even mentioned in the news and talk shows—that is what the board of shareholders are most concerned about!"

"As though the news spotlight would stay on him and his partner forever!" Dr. Maya snorted derisively. "If S Pharmaceuticals can be brought down by such news then we can't call ourselves the leader in the industry already, can we? Are you telling me that our PR department cannot handle the situation well? If so, then it seems that we should fire those imbeciles rather than a perfectly hardworking and efficient worker! That's it, we are going to see the managing director now!" Dr. Maya suddenly swiveled towards the stunned Tetsuhiro. "Morinaga! Come with me!"

"Wait, Dr. Maya—!" As the irrepressible woman pulled Tetsuhiro along, he looked desperately back at his direct officer, who was frozen behind his desk. "Saga- san—!" They swept through the office, Dr. Maya striding in her killer heels, Tetsuhiro stumbling along behind her.

Various colleagues popped out their heads at the commotion. Some of them, whom Tetsuhiro were on closer terms with, came forward, concerned expressions on their faces. The loud argument between the two bosses had apparently been overheard.

There was a slight flurry as the most senior executive of the department picked up a folder from her table and rushed to Dr. Maya. "Good morning, Dr. Maya! I apologise for the rudeness. We, as the research department, have signed a petition to stop the homosexual discrimination towards Morinaga- kun. Please accept it!" With a polite bow, she handed the blue file to Dr. Maya.

With a slight frown at the interruption, Dr. Maya took the file and flipped through it impatiently. Behind her, Tetsuhiro caught sight of various signatures lining the entire page of paper. He turned towards his colleagues, ridiculously touched. "Everybody…"

"Morinaga- kun, ganbatte! Don't give up—we are all behind you!"

Their genuine smiles and encouraging words brought tears to his eyes. Tetsuhiro's chest constricted. So this was what his senior from the lab had meant just now…the solidarity and kindness from his colleagues strengthened his will and he bowed deeply to them. "I can't even begin to express my gratitude to everyone of you! Thank you—thank you so much!"

"Morinaga, are you done with your crying? Clear that snot! The managing director is very particular about appearances!" At that moment, Dr. Maya spied Saga- san hurrying towards them. "Saga! Come on!"

Propelled by the typhoon that was Dr. Maya, all three of them exited the research department and took the elevator to the top floor. Dr. Maya stepped out confidently into the posh and sophisticated waiting area of the managing director's office. Without even a glance at the protesting secretary, she knocked cursorily at the thick double doors before pushing it open. "Excuse me, Shachou!"

It was the second time that Tetsuhiro had seen the head of S Pharmaceuticals, Japan. A silver- haired, distinguished- looking man was seated at the antique table. The gold nameplate on the table shone dully. Sawai Ichinose looked up sternly at the disruption as Dr. Maya bowed smartly to him. Tetsuhiro and Saga- san entered more quietly behind the domineering woman and bowed respectfully to him.

"Shachou, I'm here to request that you withdraw your order to dismiss Morinaga Tetsuhiro!" Without preamble, and in fact, without care for proper etiquette, Dr. Maya shot straight into the topic.

Sawai Ichinose leaned back on his leather chair, seemingly unsurprised by her outburst. Removing his glasses, he examined them before wiping it leisurely with a black cloth. Everyone else waited for him to finish doing so. Tetsuhiro gulped slightly. He was in the lion's den.

"Shachou—!" Dr. Maya pressed on. "Morinaga's performance, even as a trainee, has been outstanding, and that can be vouched for by Saga, his direct officer, me, and all the other colleagues in the research department. If we were to lose such a good worker just because of his personal relationship, it would be grossly unfair!"

"Dr. Maya," With just those few words, the managing director made his authority known. Sawai Shachou put on his glasses again, the lens not dulling his sharp gaze one iota. "I don't understand—this is a simple employment issue involving only one worker. Why are we discussing this at length?"

"Because it's not just a simple matter! Shachou, please pardon my rudeness. However, if it were leaked out that our company has dismissed a capable worker just because of his sexual preference, the media backlash could be even worse than we imagined! The pro- LGBT community has been making their voices heard, especially after Morinaga's case! If the protagonist of the recent gay news was fired and the community got to know about it, then wouldn't the company's name be dragged further in mud? Please reconsider, Shachou!"

Beside Tetsuhiro, Saga- san coughed slightly. He patted his hand softly before going forward to stand beside Dr. Maya. The managing director's frown was much deeper now as Saga- san began to speak. "Shachou, I apologise on both my and my subordinate's behalf for disturbing you. However, I have the same sentiments as Dr. Maya. Morinaga- san has been an impeccable chemist and researcher. The principal investigators of our major projects have praised him for his efficient work and in- depth knowledge in herbs and agriculture. To date, he has not committed any grave errors or insubordination as to warrant a dismissal.

"As we might all be well aware of, Morinaga- san's partner is pregnant and is about to welcome their child to the world. As a responsible adult and parent, a stable livelihood is imperative. I would like to ask for a chance for Morinaga-san to continue working at S Pharmaceuticals. Please consider this, Shachou." Saga- san and Dr. Maya bowed in tandem. Tetsuhiro likewise did so, feeling a little surreal. Prior to Inari Reiko, prior to the news scandal, he had never imagined that his life would be so filled with ups and downs.

"Isn't this just the personal views of the three of you? I don't see a point in pandering to individual notions—"

"Please accept this signed petition by the entire research department, as well as a hand- written testimonial by our liaison professor at Nagoya University, Shachou." The two managers placed the relevant documents smoothly on the varnished table.

"Hrmph." There was a long pause as Sawai Shachou studied the three of them with his penetrating gaze. The air hummed with suspense. Tetsuhiro was sweating freely now, his suit sticking to his back. If the support of his bosses and colleagues could not even help him, then…

With a rustle of sheets, Sawai pulled the papers towards him. The frozen atmosphere in the air broke and he breathed again. Tetsuhiro sagged in relief, barely noticing the buzzing of his cell as it vibrated in his pockets.

It seemed an eternity before Sawai Shachou looked up from the folder. His finger made a steady tapping against Prof. Fukushima's letter as he focused his attention on Tetsuhiro. "Morinaga Tetsuhiro."

"Yes, sir. Morinaga here. I apologise deeply for all the trouble that I have brought to you and the company…" Tetsuhiro bowed again.

"Frankly, there are any number of talented and capable candidates that I could choose to replace you if you were really dismissed—with our brand and reputation, we have no shortage of scientists who would like to work for us. Why should I retain you when your personal relationship has brought so much trouble to the company?"

Sawai Shachou's words dug deeply, as they were meant to be. Tetsuhiro took a deep breath to calm down. "Sir, thank you for even giving me a chance to talk. I thank Dr. Maya and Saga- san for fighting for me too. Everybody has tried their best for me—my colleagues, my superiors, and my partner. What I'm asking for is a chance to fight for myself, a chance to show my sincerity and capabilities to the company with my own effort. This is the minimum that I could do to repay all of you.

"The pregnancy of my partner took the both of us by surprise—nobody ever thought that male pregnancy was even possible in this world. However, it is the truth, and I have had the blessing to witness the miracle of my daughter's growth in my partner every day. We went through so many trials in order to be together and to protect her. There were so many times when I thought that I had lost them—! However, we managed to support and protect each other, to the point that we are going to welcome our daughter's birth soon." Tetsuhiro bowed his head as he spoke from his heart.

"Through this journey, I have learnt to be strong, to face obstacles and people's harsh judgments with my own will and strength. The things that are important to me need to be protected, and I have to protect them with my own power. My partner and daughter are important to me, but my work at S Pharmaceuticals is also very significant.

"I may not be the smartest, or the most talented. However, after everything that has happened, I believe that I have become a better man—someone who is able to carry out his responsibilities, someone who is able to withstand any obstacles big and small, and someone who knows how to cherish the things that I have with all my might. Sir, this job is my livelihood but it is also a career that I wish to nurture and grow. Please give me the chance to prove it to you and the company."

Tetsuhiro looked levelly at the managing director as he finished his speech, his hands clutching the sides of his trousers. Sawai Shachou's expression was unreadable, his glasses glinting in the overhead light. He did not know if he had said too much or too little. Beside him, Dr. Maya and Saga- san were also waiting for a signal from the commanding man.

"Hmm. Morinaga- san, you may be excused. Dr. Maya and Saga- san, stay back, please." Sawai Shachou nodded curtly at Tetsuhiro, clearly dismissing him. He had no choice but to excuse himself.

"Thank you, Shachou. Also, thank you, Dr. Maya, Saga- san. Please excuse me." Bowing respectfully to all of them, Tetsuhiro stepped quietly out of the elegant office before quickly escaping to the lift lobby. Sagging against the glass and chrome interior of the elevator, Tetsuhiro stared at his hands, noticing that they were still trembling. What was going to be his fate?

It was only when he had retrieved his briefcase that Tetsuhiro noticed the incessant buzzing of his cell. Taking the small device out of his pocket, he retreated to a quiet corner of the lobby and checked it. The number of missed calls was astounding. And it was all from Matsuda- san.

The harrowing meeting with the managing director flew out of his mind as he dialed Matsuda- san's number with numb fingers. The niggling feeling at the back of his mind exploded into full panic. Sempai—something must have happened to him!

His worst fears were realized when Matsuda- san answered his call almost immediately. "Matsuda- san, this is Morinaga. Did something happen to Sempai?" He flew to the stairs and rapidly descended the building as he hung on the phone. "Is it the baby? Is Sempai all right?!"

"Morinaga- kun! Oh Kami, thank goodness that you finally answered! Sou- kun has been—he has been admitted to Nagoya Hospital. The doctor said that it might be early labour…I know that you are in Tokyo now and Sou- kun told me not to bother you but I just had to! Please try to come back as soon as possible, Morinaga- kun!" Matsuda- san's voice was husky with worry and urgency.

Tetsuhiro panted heavily as he rounded the last stairwell in record time and burst out of the exit. He dashed towards the taxi stand and flagged one down. Matsuda- san's voice was barely audible over the thrum of his heart. He should never have left Sempai alone! He should have gone with his instincts and stayed in Nagoya, job be damned! He did not realise he was crying until the taxi driver turned around and asked him in concern. "Sir, are you all right? Where do you want to go?"

"To Tokyo main station! Please hurry, my baby's about to be born!"

* * *

**To be continued.**


	13. Homestretch (Part 1)

**A/N: Hi guys, thank you for reading this story. I present to you: Chapter 13**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Homestretch (Part 1)**

**xxx Tetsuhiro xxx**

The cab screeched to a halt outside of the obstetrics department of Nagoya Hospital. Tetsuhiro stumbled out of the vehicle, catching his foot in his haste. Jacket and briefcase in hand, he bolted towards the entrance. It had been four hours since the time he got off the phone with Matsuda- san. Sempai had been in the hospital for four hours.

"Nurse, I'm a family member of Tatsumi Souichi. He was admitted to the hospital at about noon this afternoon—may I know how and where he is now?" Uncaring of his appearance, Tetsuhiro panted out his question at the enquiry counter. He looked around wildly, trying to find Matsuda- san. Where was she?!

"Sir, please calm down. Before we can release patient details, we need your name and contact details. Please give us those to register you." The nurse in a pale- pink dress looked on sympathetically as Tetsuhiro fumbled with his wallet for his identity card. She took down the details efficiently, which he appreciated. "Morinaga- san, please proceed to ward 202, down that corridor on the right."

"Thank you!" Without looking back, Tetsuhiro dashed down the seemingly endless corridor, past frowning nurses, past confused patients, until he spied the correct ward near the end of the line. He burst into the room, half- expecting to hear the cry of their baby. "Sempai!"

"Morinaga- kun! Thank goodness you are here, finally. Try to keep your voice down—Sou- kun just dozed off." Sempai's aunt and mother figure, Matsuda- san, rose from the plastic chair and hurried towards the panting man. "It was a false alarm, and not actual labour. However, Dr. Hako recommended an overnight stay for observation. I think we are all worried especially since it's a male pregnancy…"

"Is he—is he all right? Hahh…" His throat was dry from the panting and Matsuda- san patted his back soothingly. Tetsuhiro barely registered the touch, his attention wholly focused on the man sleeping on the bed. His eyes traveled to Souichi's swollen womb. A false alarm…

"Sou- kun and the baby are all right. Morinaga-kun, why don't you sit down first? You must be tired after travelling so much—here, drink some tea." Matsuda- san poured out a cup of tea from a thermos flask and brought it to Tetsuhiro. "I'm sorry for panicking you earlier. However, we still hadn't known whether the baby was really going to arrive at that time. I'm just so glad that you are here with Sou- kun now…" The lined face of the matron was creased in relief.

Refusing to sit down, Tetsuhiro ushered the older woman to the single chair beside the bed. Every so often, he would glance over at Souichi and made sure that everything was all right. "I'm so sorry for leaving Sempai alone at home, Matsuda- san. I should have stayed back, no matter what."

"Silly child, I was there to take care of him, wasn't I? Sou- kun told me that you had an important meeting at your company. Don't go blaming yourself over this, Morinaga- kun. Childbirth can be unpredictable."

Accepting the lady's grace with gratitude, Tetsuhiro quietly caressed Souichi's prone hands. There was a little furrow between his lover's brows as he slept fitfully. Tetsuhiro ached to hold Souichi and soothe his dreams. "Thank you for taking care of them, Matsuda- san."

"They are my nephew and grandniece, Morinaga- kun. I would always be happy to look after them! Silly child…" There was a soft chuckle and Tetsuhiro glanced back at Matsuda- san sheepishly. "I'll leave Sou- kun in your care then, Morinaga- kun."

"Thank you, Matsuda- san. See you later." After they had exchanged goodbyes, the aunt left the ward quietly, leaving Tetsuhiro alone with Souichi. The adrenaline ebbed out of him. With a sigh, Tetsuhiro rested against the low railings of the bed.

"…Mhmm…Morin…aga…" Soft murmurs fell from the sleeping man's lips.

At the mention of his name, Tetsuhiro looked up jerkily. Was Sempai awake? However, Souichi's eyes were still closed, soft breathing in tandem with the steady rise of his chest. Tetsuhiro tenderly swept an errant tendril of hair from his profile. "Sempai, I'm here now—I'm here beside you, okay? Don't worry and sleep well, love."

"Hmm…? Morinaga…?" Tone husky with sleep, Souichi blinked awake and gazed at Tetsuhiro fuzzily. The bed creaked as the pregnant man attempted to sit up. "What are you doing here? The meeting with your boss…?"

"Sempai, just lie down and rest while we talk, okay? Here…" Carefully, Tetsuhiro made Souichi lie back against the bed and propped pillows against his back and between his legs. "I rushed back to Nagoya after the meeting. But that's not important; what's important is that you and the baby are all right…"

Falling back on the chair, Tetsuhiro clutched at Souichi' hands tightly. "You don't know how scared I was, thinking of you in pain and alone! What if it had not been a false alarm? What if complications had occurred? You were already not feeling well this morning but I still jetted off to Tokyo and left you at home…!" The tide of trepidation that he had bottled up all the way from Tokyo to Nagoya gushed out. Tetsuhiro buried his face in Souichi's hands. "If something had happened to you or the baby, I—I wouldn't have known what to do!"

"Baka…" Despite the admonishment, Souichi's tone was gentle. "I really did feel fine after that moment. The contractions only came sometime afterwards…Actually, I still feel that Matsuda- san overreacted—Dr. Hako did say that the Braxton Hicks would strengthen as the time nears. That's how I ended up in hospital, and why I'm lying here now. There's no need to blame yourself over something like this!"

Softly, Souichi's thumb wiped the single tear that had overflowed from his eye. Tetsuhiro sank into his lover's warmth. Sempai always sounded so matter- of- fact that it gave him an aura of invincibility. However, Tetsuhiro remembered the icy grip of his hands that morning, the way Souichi had leaned into him to seek solace when the Braxton Hicks contractions hit. His heart clenched at all the things that Souichi left unspoken. There must have been so much… "Sempai, let me stay here with you for today. I don't want to leave you again, ever!"

"Idiot, that's why I didn't want Matsuda- san to call you. Once something gets into your thick head, it never comes out! I told you that it's all right, isn't it?" Exasperation coloured Souichi's tone and he pinched Tetsuhiro's cheeks, stretching his features into a comical pancake. "Pfft…" His mouth wriggled suspiciously as Tetsuhiro stared woefully at him with tear- struck eyes. With a sigh of defeat, Souichi let go of his face and turned away from Tetsuhiro tetchily. "…Fine! Do whatever you want! Jeez…"

Elated, Tetsuhiro stood up and leaned over Souichi's blanketed form. Tilting the man's face to his, he noted the faint blush colouring his cheeks. The small space between their bodies heated up immediately and Tetsuhiro's gaze dropped unwittingly to Souichi's lips. Bending lower and meeting with no resistance from the other man, Tetsuhiro pressed his lips against Souichi's, sucking slowly as if savouring nectar. His hands on either side of Souichi's head, Tetsuhiro angled the kiss, watching those silken lashes flutter against his lover's flushed cheeks. The steady beep of the heart rate monitor kept time as they exchanged each other's breaths.

Feeling his nether region stirring restlessly, Tetsuhiro licked Souichi's lips before he finally let go. A tiny sigh escaped from his beloved. Tetsuhiro chuckled, wanting to tease his contrary lover a little. "Sempai, I wish I could do all the things we do at home to you right here, right now—" His finger trailed tantalizingly down the unbuttoned collar of Souichi's hospital gown, stopping just before he grazed the tiny peak of his nipple. "If we were at home, I would touch you here, roll it between my fingers, and perhaps suck on it…Sempai…"

"B-baka! So this is the kind of nonsense that's always playing in your head! Get off of me, pervert!" Souichi pushed Tetsuhiro away and he played along, making sure that his lover did not move around too roughly.

"Ehh, but you enjoyed my kiss just now, didn't you, Sempai?" The bright bloom of colour across Souichi's face was reward enough. Tetsuhiro stood a safe distance away from the fuming man and poured some tea out for Souichi. "Here, Sempai. I didn't mean to tease you, so don't be angry, okay?"

"Idiot! I knew I should have chased you home! Tch!" The cup of tea was snatched from Tetsuhiro's grip and the pregnant man gulped it down furiously.

A soft knock at the door broke the spell of playful intimacy between them. Reluctantly, Tetsuhiro withdrew from Souichi's side and bowed in greeting as their attending physician and advisor, Dr. Hako, stepped into the ward. Tetsuhiro glanced back at Souichi, noting with guilty pleasure the slightly swollen bud of his lover's lips. "Good afternoon, Dr. Hako."

"Ah, Morinaga- san, I see that you have managed to make it here! That's good, that's good," The doctor picked up the chartboard from the base of the bed and perused the data. "Tatsumi- san, are there still contractions coming along?"

"No, they seemed to have stopped." Prevented from sitting up, a disgruntled Souichi stayed reclined, a hand resting against his distended womb. "But would they come back?"

"Yes, Dr. Hako, is our baby going to be premature? But there are still three more weeks—!" Tetsuhiro stood guard beside the bed unconsciously. "Are there complications because it's a male pregnancy?"

"Morinaga, don't get so worked up—"

"Morinaga- san, I understand your concern, and of course, Tatsumi- san's as well. Hmm," With a clatter, Dr. Hako replaced the board and smiled genially at them. "The sonogram showed no anomalies just now, and since the fetus was conceived and anchored within a legitimate uterus within your body, the stability of the fetus is much higher than an ectopic pregnancy."

"That's good to hear…Sempai, I'm really glad—" Relief rushed through him. Tetsuhiro grasped Souichi's hand tightly. "I'm really glad!"

"Baka…didn't I tell you that we are all right? Everybody just overreacted this time."

"That might not be necessarily correct, Tatsumi- san," With a little frown, Dr. Hako regarded the two of them. " Even though the fetus is no longer considered a preemie at this stage, it's best to let her be born as near to the due date as possible. As such, I recommend bed rest until the scheduled Cesarean. That means no excessive movement or activity, such as exercise and sex." He glanced shrewdly at Tetsuhiro, who gulped. "Absolutely forbidden, all right, gentlemen?"

Tetsuhiro flushed bright red at the doctor's sharp observation. Dr. Hako had noticed Sempai's swollen lips, after all. He glanced obliquely at Souichi, who looked mortified by the mention of sex by their doctor. Darn it…How was he going to resist Sempai for so long?! Tetsuhiro sighed inwardly. "…I understand completely, Dr. Hako."

"Now, now, Morinaga- san. It's only for a few more weeks! We all want a safe and healthy birth, don't we?" Dr. Hako's eyes twinkled mischievously but his tone soon became more serious.

He was right. Renewed determination fuelled through Tetsuhiro. He would learn to abstain! "That's my greatest wish! I'd do anything and everything for Sempai and Emi."

"Yes, I'm sure that both of you would. Tatsumi- san, you would have to stay a night for further observation, in case the contractions became more serious. I'll be the doctor on call for tonight so, press the call button at the side should any problems arise, all right?"

"Hai, we understand, Dr. Hako. Thanks for all your assistance." When the doctor had left, Tetsuhiro resumed his seat beside Souichi. Slouched against the metal railings, he idly stroked Souichi's hand as he wondered about everything that had happened on that day itself. He did not know about his future at S Pharmaceuticals but, at least, Sempai and the baby were fine and he had not missed his first child's birth. There was nothing to do now except to wait.

"…Morinaga, you haven't said anything about what happened at the company just now." The quiet enquiry broke the comfortable silence in the ward. Tetsuhiro bit his lip, continuing to stroke Souichi's hand further. However, the other man was having none of it. Retracting his hand, Souichi smacked his head soundly.

"Ouch!" Rubbing his sore head, Tetsuhiro looked up and pouted woefully. "Sempai, I'm really going to become an idiot if you keep hitting me like this…! Besides, Dr. Hako said not to move around too roughly!"

"That was just my hand! And, you are deliberately avoiding my question, aren't you?" There was a rustle as the pregnant man shifted restlessly. "Morinaga—"

Seeing as Souichi was trying to sit up again, Tetsuhiro hurriedly stopped him. "Sempai! Okay, okay, I'll tell you now. But, lie back and rest first!" Clucking like a mother hen, he tucked the grey hospital blanket around Souichi, smoothing it gently over his swollen womb. "I don't know what's going to be the outcome, Sempai. But, Dr. Maya came back and tried to help me. Can you believe that? I was really shocked!"

"Dr. Maya?" Puzzlement was evident in Souichi's voice as he looked at Tetsuhiro. However, it was not long before realization hit him. "That woman—!"

The mention of his ex- superior brought up the unpleasant memories when he had just started at S Pharmaceuticals. Dr. Maya had made him drunk and nearly took advantage of him…Tetsuhiro shuddered at the thought. The she- cheetah had nearly devoured him. It was only because Sempai had believed in him that the entire situation had been defused.

However, there was still a lingering guilt within Tetsuhiro. Sempai had just become pregnant then. However, he had still caused his lover to worry needlessly over him. Regardless of whether Dr. Maya had seduced him or vice versa, his naïveté with regards to a woman's wiles had still created a misunderstanding that had nearly caused him to lose Souichi.

With Dr. Maya's transfer to the office overseas, Tetsuhiro had thought that the fiasco had come to an end. The woman's return to Japan at the time when his job at S Pharmaceuticals was in jeopardy was coincidental but her defence of him still mystified him. "She argued for me against Saga- san and the Shachou, Sempai. She was like some whirlwind that descended on the company—even the Shachou seemed a little helpless against her."

"Is it…"

The peculiar little note in Souichi's voice made Tetsuhiro perk up a little. Did Sempai still mind about his ex- boss? "Sempai? What is it?"

"No, nothing…hrmph." With a click of his tongue, Souichi turned away from Tetsuhiro and pulled the blanket over his shoulder. "…How did she know about your situation?"

Ehh? Baffled by the rebuff from Souichi, Tetsuhiro cautiously went forwards and touched the other man's shoulder. "I'm not sure why she knew about it either, Sempai. Dr. Maya has been at the US office for the past six months…it could be company gossip that reached her ears." When his lover still refused to look at him, Tetsuhiro's puzzlement cleared as a sudden thought hit him. With a huff, he settled on the side of the bed, his hand still on Souichi. "Sempai, even though I also send monthly reports to Dr. Maya, they have only been about work and nothing else!"

"…So you still kept in contact with her all this time?" The shoulder beneath Tetsuhiro's hand was stiff. There was a jerk as Souichi shrugged his hand away.

"But—but that's for work, Sempai!" Souichi's rejection stung. However, Tetsuhiro refused to back down. Dr. Maya's provocative mannerism had already caused him trouble once; he was not going to let it happen twice! "There really isn't anything going on between us!"

"Why would she tell you to update her when she's not even your direct superior any longer? Saga- san is your boss now, isn't it? I don't get her intentions in asking you to do that!"

The outburst was completely unexpected. Tetsuhiro was dumbfounded for a moment, his hand frozen over Souichi's back. What had Sempai meant by that? "Sempai…? Did you mean…?"

"I didn't mean anything by that! Urgh, shut up and just go home, Morinaga!"

From what he could see of Souichi's face, the dull flush colouring his cheek told Tetsuhiro everything that the man himself had not said. With a relieved sigh, he pressed his face against the resisting shoulder. When he was not shrugged off a second time, Tetsuhiro relaxed completely and snuggled against Souichi. "So it's not me that you doubt, but Dr. Maya? I'm glad to hear that, Sempai."

"Tch…! I didn't say anything, did I? Stop pulling your own conclusions, baka!"

Tetsuhiro could feel the heat through the hospital gown. Sempai was definitely blushing all over his body now. In spite of his furious words, the man's body never lied. Whether he liked to admit it or not, Sempai's jealousy, whether it was over Masaki- san or Dr. Maya, was like an intangible but irrefutable proof of his feelings. Kissing the nape of the man who still refused to look at him, Tetsuhiro made himself comfortable against Souichi, pulling the man into his arms.

"What the hell are you doing, Morinaga! It's the hospital, for goodness sake!" Souichi's elbows dug sharply into Tetsuhiro's stomach. "Let go, baka!"

"Shh…Sempai, don't move around so violently. Remember what Dr. Hako said? Let me stay just like this with you for a while."

"Idiot!"

"Yes, yes, I'm an idiot, Sempai…but you love me, don't you?"

"No I don't! Stop sprouting such shameless nonsense!"

Tetsuhiro cuddled close to his lover and baby, ignoring the fuming glares that Souichi threw at him. The man had finally stopped struggling and was lying still, if reluctantly, in his arms. The hard curve of Souichi's womb felt warm and full of life beneath his palms. The rippling movements of their daughter were apparent as they stopped bickering and focused on the new life that they had created. "Ne, Sempai, if I were to lose the position at S Pharmaceuticals, I promise that I'd work hard to find another job to support you and Emi. I'll definitely do my best to provide for the both of you."

Souichi was silent for a moment, his half- relaxed body tightening again as he turned back with difficulty to frown at Tetsuhiro. "Idiot. You are not the only one who's going to earn a livelihood for the family. That was not why I was worried! Wasn't it your dream to contribute to the industry in a more practical manner? Why are you adopting such a casual attitude with regards to the outcome of today's meeting? Be more serious about it, baka!"

"I'm serious about it, Sempai! I—I just didn't want you to worry about me when you already have the birth to think about…I didn't want to add to your burden."

"Tch…It's a little too late for that, baka. It's impossible not to worry about you! Always thinking about others and not enough about yourself—it was like that with your parents and that Masaki Junya, and now with your job!" Seeing the bewildered expression on Tetsuhiro's face, Souichi sighed, unconsciously leaning into him. "You didn't even realise it, did you, Morinaga?"

"But, Sempai, I already have what I wanted—that's you, Sempai." And he was in his arms now. Tetsuhiro pressed closer to Souichi, letting his body memorise the imprint of his skin against his. "I was very selfish when it came to you, Sempai."

"…Damnit…tch!" Sputtering in embarrassed anger, Souichi folded his arms crossly and refused to accept Tetsuhiro's kiss. "Why don't you ever apply that tenacity you used on me towards other things?! If you had, I—I'm sure everything would have gone your way…!"

"Are you saying that I have successfully captured you, Sempai?" In a coaxing tone, Tetsuhiro inched Souichi's flushed face towards him again. His breath shimmered over his lover's lips as they gazed at each other, the atmosphere an eclectic mix of embarrassment and euphoria.

"I-idiot…! Hey, what are you trying to do—nrghh!"

Tetsuhiro slowly brought their lips together a second time, rather glad that Dr. Hako had already made his rounds. Surely a kiss was allowed, maybe two…

* * *

**To be continued.**


	14. Homestretch (Part 2)

**a/n: Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Homestretch (Part 2)**

**xxx Souichi xxx**

Whoever had thought up the absurd idea of bed rest should be shot!

Lying in bed, Souichi gazed up darkly at the nondescript ceiling. Damnit, he was going to go out of his mind! After the fifth day of being in a horizontal position, doing nothing except counting the cracks in the plaster and reading mindless journals (actually, they were agricultural science articles), Souichi just plainly ached to _walk_.

That was it! He felt fine today, as he had been for the past four days. There was no reason that he could not walk to the kitchenette, get a glass of water, and perhaps go out and enjoy the nice spring weather, right? His mind made up, Souichi flung the blanket aside and sat up.

"Sempai, breakfast is ready—ehh, Sempai, you're not supposed to walk about! Come on, I'll feed you the food in bed."

Damn, his prison warden had caught him! Fuming at his foiled plan, Souichi swung his legs back on the bed. That Morinaga had never even listened to him so attentively but yet, he was obeying Dr Hako's words to a T! Following Morinaga's movements irritably and with not a small amount of envy, Souichi took the bowl of chicken and vegetables porridge that his kouhai passed to him. "Damnit, am I not even allowed to walk around my own home?! This is seriously getting on my nerves!"

"There, there, Sempai. I know it's asking a lot of you but bear with it for a while longer, okay? Eat the porridge slowly—it's pretty hot." The tall man folded himself on the bed beside Souichi and started massaging his calves as he ate the breakfast. "The baby room here has been set up already. Matsuda- san has really saved us! Who knew that she had kept the baby crib that all three of you siblings had used?"

Giving up on getting his freedom while Morinaga was taking care of, no, make that keeping an eye on him, Souichi chewed on the chicken cubes while he considered things. The mention of the nursery reminded him of their apartment in Tokyo, which subsequently led him to think about his partner's situation at S Pharmaceuticals. "Has the company gotten back to you on the outcome? It's been almost a week!"

"…Nope. I did call them yesterday to follow up but it seems that nobody has any idea…I didn't manage to get a hold of Saga- san or Dr. Maya either. Well, I'll continue to keep a look out for their call, so, don't worry about me, okay? Just rest well during this period." Morinaga's hands jerked against Souichi's legs at the topic but he soon resumed a smooth kneading.

"All right…" Regarding his kouhai silently, Souichi did not pursue the subject further. As the number of days passed, Morinaga's anxiety levels had increased subtly if surely. Knowing that Souichi was closed off in the bedroom, the younger man would always come in and accompany him for a couple of hours at a stretch. Always, his cell phone would be attached to his side, and Souichi would catch him glancing every so often at the silent device even as they chatted.

The situation was exactly as what he had feared from the start. Two men having a relationship, and bearing a child to boot, was definitely something that was still not openly accepted by society. Coupled with the media upheaval of the past month, Souichi was afraid that the chances of the company sacking his partner were much higher than keeping him. However, they had already come so far together; overcome so many other problems that one more no longer seemed so daunting. At the most, they could stay on in Nagoya and earn their livelihood via other methods.

Souichi's silence seemed to worry the other man. Taking the empty bowl from him, Morinaga hesitated. "Erm, Sempai, I only called Dr. Maya just to ask about the situation. I just—wanted to tell you that in case you were, erm, thinking about that…"

In actual fact, the thought had been niggling at the back of his mind. Morinaga's reminder only made Souichi feel more incensed. That piranha of an ex- superior—! That audacious woman had stalked into their apartment and tried to lord it over him when she had preyed on his—preyed on Morinaga! Dr. Maya's defence of Morinaga merely stank of ulterior motives…did that woman intend to do something else to his partner? The smirking expression on the woman's overly made- up face loomed up in his mind. It was unbelievably infuriating.

"Sempai…?" Morinaga had finished massaging his legs and had switched to his arms and hands. "Well, let's talk about something else, shall we?

To Souichi's irked mind, the firm pressure of the man's fingers as they pressed down in repetitive motions merely annoyed him further. He was not an invalid, unable to even exercise his own body! "Morinaga, that's enough."

"Ehh, but I just started, Sempai. Dr. Hako recommended fifteen minutes of massage to prevent numbness—"

"It's enough! It's always Dr. Hako this and Dr. Hako that—! I'm sick and tired of being cooped up in here!" The ball of frustration that had been gathering with his immobility rose up and snarled. Souichi jerked away from Morinaga's touch. "Just—get out already."

"But, I want to be with y—"

"Get out, baka! I want to be left alone! I'm sick of your hovering! Tch!" Turned resolutely away from the man, Souichi waited crankerously for the younger man to leave, shrugging off Morinaga's hands bad-temperedly when the man tried to coax him. "I said to get out! Didn't you hear me, Morinaga!"

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay…"

Even without seeing his expression, Souichi could hear the hurt in the man's voice. He gripped the sheets tightly, refusing to acknowledge the guilt that had welled up the instant the words had left his mouth. The mattress lifted with a creak as Morinaga stood up. With a rattle and heavy footsteps, the man exited the room. Souichi heard the door to their bedroom shut with a click.

Souichi knew that Morinaga had paused on the other side of the door, standing there like a dejected puppy that had been abandoned by his owner. Shit…He was proven right when a forlorn sigh whiffed through the crack and reached his ears. Beneath the blanket where he hid, Souichi cursed loudly.

"Damnit—damnit!"

* * *

Urghh, was he really not coming in?

Night had already set and, save for bringing in his meals, Morinaga had not lingered as he had done for the past few days. Instead, the man had been unusually quiet, bringing the food methodically to Souichi and clearing them as soon as he had set down the utensils. It was apparent that he had taken Souichi's heated words to heart.

After a short shower and a toilet break, Souichi was back on the bed in a fresh set of pajamas. Sweeping his long hair irritably from his face, he lay on his side and glared at the closed bedroom door. It was all Morinaga's fault that he had spent the entire day alone in the small bedroom, slowing driving himself crazy while thinking about their fight from the morning!

Pissed and irrational about it, Souichi mentally bashed the man. Since when did Morinaga's skin become so thin? He had only shouted a little…right? That baka had always withstood his bad temper and even worse lip; why could he not take it today, of all days?

"Urghh…" The entire situation was causing him indigestion. Souichi pressed a palm against his distended womb, stroking it restlessly. There was a hot roiling in his abdomen that came and went, and he had a persistent backache that Morinaga had not had the chance to ease away.

Goddamnit! Tears of frustration sprang unbidden into his eyes. Souichi rubbed at them impatiently, sniffling quietly. He was bored, he was uncomfortable and he was…he was lonely, damnit! How was he going to apologise if that baka did not even come to him?!

Souichi was just about to throw everything to the wind and stalk out to find his kouhai when a quiet knocking sounded at the door. It swung open almost immediately and Morinaga stood in the lit doorway, his expression hidden by the backlit light.

"You—!" To Souichi's horror, instead of the self- righteous words that he had rehearsed for the past hour, sobs came out instead. "B-bastard—! Hnn—hnnnn!"

"Sempai…!" In a rush, Morinaga had reached him. "Why are you crying? Are you okay?"

"B-bastard—baka—idiot…!" The tears were tripping all over themselves as Souichi was scooped up in a hard embrace, kisses raining on his hair, his forehead, and his nose. He clutched tightly to Morinaga's shirt, shuddering as the stress of all the days spent cooped up like a rat all came out. "I hate you…! Why do you a-always make me act like t-this—!"

"Shh, shhh…I'm sorry—I'm sorry for everything, Sempai…oh Kami, I'm sorry that I behaved so childishly today…don't cry anymore, please…! It hurts so much to see you like this…" Large hands soothed Souichi's back as the younger man, also sounding distraught, lay down fully and hugged him to his length.

"Then don't—don't ever leave me alone, again! This s-sucks…!" Burying his face against Morinaga's cool neck, Souichi battered his fists against his lover's back. "Just—don't…"

"I won't ever leave you alone again, Sempai. I'm sorry; no matter how many times I have to say it, I'll say it! I'm sorry, Sempai. Sorry, sorry, sorry…!"

His face wet with tearstains, Souichi looked up blearily at Morinaga, seeing the same tears glistening in those doe eyes. The dark and ugly emotions all flew away as he saw the naked love shown so clearly in front of him. Of their own accord, his hands rose up and pulled his lover's lips to his.

"Mhnn—Sempa—nghh!"

"Hahh…" Flicking his tongue lightly against Morinaga's agape mouth, Souichi took in a deep breath and pressed their mouths together again. He closed his eyes, letting the sensation of their mingled heat light up his senses. Their tongues rubbed against each other's, slowly then faster and faster. Morinaga moaned into his mouth as he pulled Souichi closer, his hands cupping his chin. The need to be close, to touch, skin upon heated skin, pushed Souichi closer to the edge as he opened his mouth wider and let Morinaga plunder him. "Mhnnn…"

"Hahh…! Sempai…I can't—I can't control myself if this goes on—!" Breaking the frantic kiss abruptly, Morinaga lay panting against Souichi, his dark head resting heavily against Souichi's.

The hard length pressed against Souichi's womb was evidence of his words. Recklessly, he deliberately leaned closer, hearing the gasp and bitten- off curse from the younger man. His own length throbbed with need. "I've had enough of restrictions, Morinaga!"

"No…no, Sempai—this is the worst kind of torture—!" Morinaga's tormented voice breathed out against Souichi's hair. "I can't…" Despite his words, a hand snaked between them and began to press their wet lengths together. "Hahh…mhnnn! S-sempai!"

"Ahh…yes…yes…Mori—naga…uhnnn!" With his large belly in the way, Souichi shifted his body until their cocks aligned fully. "Oh Kami…this feels so—hnnnn!" In Morinaga's warm hand, the pulsing and throbbing seemed so much more magnified. With every squeeze, Souichi shuddered all the way to his soul. Freed from their trousers, they slicked against each other as precome leaked wetly from the tips. "Morinaga—!"

"Sempai—sempai! Uhnn—coming, I'm coming—! How—about—you—hnnn!" Morinaga began to pump harder and faster, the rhythm driving them closer and closer to the point of satisfaction that seemed so elusive and yet so attainable. Flushed and panting, they leaned into each other and captured each other's lips even as the need to release started to become painful.

"Me-me…too…Ahh! Tetsuhiro—Tetsuhiro! Ahh—ahhh!" With an uncontrollable urge, Souichi felt his member contract and pull back, hard. And then his semen was spurting hotly all over his body and Morinaga's, a wordless exclamation of his exaltation. Heaving and panting, he collapsed against his lover bonelessly, spent beyond belief.

"Oh Kami…that—that was explosive, Sempai…" Like Souichi, Morinaga was also exhausted as he hugged him, his heartbeat an erratic drum against Souichi's ears. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Y-yea…just tired…" Through the aftershocks, Souichi barely registered the small rippling sensation in his womb. The warmth of his partner's arms was making him feel drowsy…Souichi shut his eyes. All day, he had just wanted to be…held like this, just like this, by Morinaga. "…I'm sorry about this morning…"

"It's okay, Sempai…I know you have had it rough…" Soft hands stroked the back of Souichi's head in a soothing lullaby. "I was at fault too—I knew that you didn't like being stuck in bed for so long but I insisted on it and yet in the end, I did this to you—I'm the worst, Sempai."

"Silly…if I didn't want to, I would have hit you…"

"Yea? I'm happy, then, Sempai..." Even with his eyes closed, Souichi could sense the smile on Morinaga's face. Silly baka. The man continued to stroke his hair as he spoke. "If you want, maybe we could relocate to the sofa tomorrow. You would have a change of scenery, and the television would be there too. It might break the monotony for you. We could have lunch with the scent of the sakura and the birdsongs. Would that be better?"

"Mhmm…I would like that…" Already half- asleep, Souichi vaguely felt another twinge on his lower back but he chose to ignore it. Tomorrow, he would ask Morinaga to massage his back for him first thing in the morning…

Sempai, if you are tired, just sleep. I'll be here beside you. Goodnight, love."

"…Mhmm…goodnight…" Heart at peace at last, Souichi fell deeply asleep, his senses entirely filled with the presence of his lover.

* * *

The unrelenting backache was the one that roused Souichi from a dreamless sleep. Morinaga's arms were slung loosely around him as he spooned him in a huddled position. Full wakefulness slowly came. As his mind came into focus, Souichi noticed that he was clean and he had on another set of pajamas.

Gingerly, he inched free from Morinaga's embrace so that he could rub at his back. Clutching his hand into a fist as Morinaga had taught him, Souichi kneaded at the nagging pain at the base of his spine. He continued at it for a few minutes, still slightly blurred with sleep.

The repetitive motion slowly became more lulling. Despite the ache, Souichi's eyes started to drift close again. Ahh, he really was tired…the first strong ripple caught him totally by surprise. Eyes snapping open at once, Souichi stopped rubbing at his back and tried shifting his position. If it was Braxton Hicks, the feeling should stop.

But it did not. Even when he had turned to lie on the other side, another contraction came about twenty minutes later. Souichi breathed in lightly as he rode the dull throbbing, massaging his rock- hard abdomen in circular motions.

When another contraction started to come yet another twenty minutes later, Souichi was almost certain that he was in real labour. The pressure was slightly stronger this time and he had to grind his teeth as the waves shook through him. Trembling and sweating lightly, he lay in the dark and listened to the thrumming of his heart. Okay, calm down, he could do this. Suzuki- san had taught him all the basic breathing techniques to use when he went into labour.

Glancing at the peaceful profile of his sleeping partner, a strange reluctance to disturb Morinaga prevented him from calling the man. His hand trembling ever so slightly, Souichi gently stroked the smooth side of his lover's face as the climax of that particular contraction gripped the insides of his womb.

Unable to keep his hand up as the pressure nearly made him gasp aloud, Souichi quickly turned away from the sleeping man and tried to contain his voice. Oh Kami. The pain had started shifting from his back to the front of his belly. It was as though his entire womb was cramping, the muscles contracting relentlessly until all he could do was will them to relax. He had to stifle his voice…Souichi pressed his head against the pillow, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. "Mhnff…"

It seemed an endless eternity that Souichi lay scrunched up on his side, the vice around his belly tight and refusing to budge. The pillow became damp with his bloodied saliva and he groaned. "Morin…aga…" His control slipped a few more notches. Hold on, he had to hold on.

Finally, finally, the tautness in his womb began to loosen. As the contraction passed, Souichi breathed out shakily, feeling his abdomen softening gradually as his uterus stopped contracting. He slumped against the pillow, wrought.

The indigestion of earlier had actually been the start of his labour. It was almost laughable, how Souichi had not recognized the signs. He must have been in labour for the past few hours but the intermission between each contraction had been too long for him to catch the pattern.

Still, it was two weeks before their scheduled Cesarean. Dr. Hako had been right about the bed rest after all—even with it, Souichi had still gone into early labour. Cupping his heavy womb, Souichi breathed in and out evenly as he had been taught. He could feel their baby pressing down against his pelvis, a deep soreness in his core that he could not reach. "Emi…"

"Hmmm…Sempai, did you say something…?" A sluggish voice spoke up behind Souichi and the mattress shifted a little as Morinaga reached for him. "Are you awake? Can't sleep?"

Sleepily, the younger man leaned over Souichi and kissed him softly before wrapping his arms around him. His large and warm hands caressed his belly softly. It was as though Morinaga knew instinctively where Souichi needed to be touched most at the moment. Without warning, the wall of strength that he had been trying to keep up crumbled, leaving him a shaking, vulnerable mess. Clutching at Morinaga's hands tightly, Souichi returned the kiss, unaware that he was trembling like a leaf. "T-the baby is coming now, Morinaga…"

"Ehh…ehhhhh?! The baby—the baby is coming? Oh Kami, the baby, the baby—we need to get to the hospital!" Morinaga, who had been dozing against Souichi, jerked awake in a flash. Their heads knocked against each other as he scrambled to untangle himself from Souichi. "Oh Kami, Kami—the bag, where did I put the birthing bag! And my cell—I need to call—who do I need to call—?! Ouch!" The tall man fell off the bed, his long legs snared by the blanket.

"Morinaga, calm down! The contractions are still quite far apart for now—call for an ambulance and Dr. Hako to tell him that I'm in labour. Also, call Matsuda- san and Kanako to inform them. The birthing bag is on the shelf by the door—" Souichi dictated the instructions while lying on the bed while Morinaga picked himself from the floor and dived for his cell.

"Hi, this is the Morinaga residence. My baby is coming—no, I mean, my partner is going to have a baby! Please come quickly, now!" Morinaga was shouting into the receiver as he paced around the room, occasionally stopping beside Souichi to glance worriedly at him. "M-my address? Right, right, my address! It's at, erm…"

Despite the urgency of the situation, Souichi had to suppress a chuckle. His silly puppy was panicking so clumsily that it was quite endearing. He glanced at the digital alarm behind him, noticing the time. Three a.m. Their daughter had picked a really inconvenient time to arrive. A hand supporting his belly, Souichi sat up cautiously, just in case his movement triggered the next contraction.

"Sempai, don't move around by yourself; let me help—hello Dr. Hako? Yes, yes, this is Morinaga and Tatsumi. We are having our baby now! I'm calm I'm calm! Yes, Sempai is conscious; he doesn't look in pain at the moment…what is the contraction interval? Err—"

Morinaga's panicked expression was really too cute. Souichi gestured to pass him the cell, and as he took over the conversation, the younger man plopped down beside him and began stroking his belly in unsure motions. Souichi relaxed fractionally into Morinaga's comforting presence. "Good evening, Dr. Hako. Yes, I'm pretty sure it's real labour...the interval is currently about twenty minutes between each contraction. The last contraction was quite strong, but not unbearable…yes, we have already packed a birthing bag. Okay, we'll see you at the hospital in a while, then. Thank you, doctor. Hai, see you later."

"Sempai—! How-how long were you in labour before I woke up?! This…" Morinaga had spied the specks of blood and saliva on Souichi's pillow and reached the correct conclusion.

"…It's nothing to worry about—we are going to the hospital already anyway," Souichi's heart caught at the regretful expression on Morinaga's face. He turned his palm up and grasped his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "Morinaga, it's fine. I could handle it by myself."

"But you were bleeding—look, your lips are all bitten through," Morinaga rubbed the chaffed spot on Souichi's lips, his green eyes fogged with concern. "You were hurting a lot by yourself, right? I wanted to be there for you every step of the way, Sempai…all the pain and hardship—I wanted to absorb them for you…!"

"Yea…yea, I know…" And that was precisely why Souichi had been reluctant to wake the man up when the labour had started. His kouhai would have felt double the stress and worry than he himself would have. "But, you are by my side now, isn't it? Baka…"

Morinaga nodded mutely, hugging Souichi close to him. "I'm excited and scared all at the same time, Sempai. We are going to be parents—we are going to see our own daughter really soon!" His hands massaged Souichi's laden womb in wonder. "She's in there now, but I'll be able to carry her later… Sempai, it's really like a miracle…"

"Yea…our daughter is going to be here soon." Souichi felt the same as his partner. Their daughter was ensconced in his womb, their image of her only a grainy sonogram picture. However, they would get to see her really soon, see her eyes opening and looking back at them, smell her skin as blood blushed beneath.

The cell rang loudly in the quiet room and Morinaga immediately picked it up. "Is this the ambulance? Yes, I live on the fourth floor, the second unit on the left. All right, we will meet you at the gate. Thank you!" Morinaga hung up and turned to Souichi. "Sempai, the ambulance is downstairs already. They'll be coming up to get us. Are you still feeling okay?"

"All right. Remember to get the overnight bag and our medical insurance cards. Let's go to the living—oh, ohh…" With a groan, Souichi bent over, feeling the now familiar grip tightening throughout his womb. It was strong; getting stronger and he could only gasp for breath as the contraction tautened his entire lower abdomen. "W-wait—can't move—hahh…uhnn..."

"Sempai—! Oh Kami, what do I do?" Frantically, Morinaga settled back with him on the bed and began to rub his hard belly earnestly. "Does this help? I'm sorry, I'm sorry that you have to go through this pain! We are going to the hospital really soon, okay? Hang on just for a while more!"

"Uhnn…" Unable to say much as the roiling cramps took his breath, Souichi could only grip Morinaga's hands on his aching womb, feeling the sweat break out over his brow. It was really starting to hurt, much more than the first few contractions.

Shortly afterwards, the doorbell rang shrilly thoroughly the house. Morinaga had been massaging Souichi's back in soothing circles. His hands still supporting his back, the younger man nuzzled Souichi's nape, reluctant to leave him alone. "Sempai, I'll go and get the paramedics. S-stay here, okay? I'll be back right away!"

"J-just go…uhnff…" His back suddenly cold with the departure of the other man, Souichi held on to the bedpost for support. The contraction had come just fifteen minutes after the last, which meant that his labour was proceeding at quite a fast speed. Thank goodness that the ambulance had arrived so quickly…

"He's in here! Thank you for coming so promptly!"

The door flew open and two paramedics with a stretcher entered the bedroom with Morinaga bringing up the back. Souichi pushed his sweaty hair away from his face wearily. The paramedics efficiently set up the stretcher and one of them approached him. "Sir, we are here to bring you to the hospital. If you are unable to move, please allow us to transfer you to the stretcher."

"Y-yes, please…" Unable to summon the strength to even stand up, Souichi nodded his agreement. With sychronised movements, the two nurses lifted him from the back and waist and lay him carefully on the stretcher.

Morinaga had already taken everything that they would need at the hospital. As he was wheeled out quietly of the house, the man held on to Souichi's hand, as though afraid to leave his side even for a moment. "Sempai, we'll see our baby soon!"

* * *

**To be continued.**


	15. Bundle of joy

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you for hanging on! The baby's...here!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Bundle of joy**

**xxx Tetsuhiro xxx**

"Bear with it a little while, Sempai…" Gently but quickly, Tetsuhiro rolled up Souichi's V- necked sweater over his distended womb, the pale skin heated and taut as another contraction caused his lover to stiffen and groan.

They had arrived at Nagoya Hospital in record time in the ambulance. Dr. Hako had already been waiting at the entrance of the A&E department, ready to start the Cesarean operation on Souichi.

Now, the two of them had been given a little privacy before Souichi was to be wheeled to the operation theatre. Tetsuhiro had requested that he took over the clothes change for his labouring partner, wanting to spend just a little more time with Souichi.

He was scared. The loose gown was now on Souichi, a dark green cotton that somehow hammered home the reality that his lover was going to undergo a surgery that no man had ever had to experience before. Tetsuhiro kissed the top of Souichi's head fervently—Sempai and their baby; he so wanted them to be safe. "I love you, Sempai."

"—This is all—your fault—idiot…! It hurts…fucking painful…" The obscenities were being ground out between Souichi's clenched teeth and his hand rose up to pound Tetsuhiro. The impact was surprisingly strong. "If it weren't—for you—I would never have become pregnant at all—!"

"I know—I know…" The grimace on Souichi's face; the raw cut on his lips as he gasped for breath—the most important day of their lives had arrived but all Tetsuhiro could do was lend his hand as a pressureball for Souichi to grip on to.

The wave of uselessness was overwhelmingly powerful. Tetsuhiro bent down closer to his enraged lover, taking in the blows that bruised his heart more than his flesh. "I wish that I could absorb all of the pain that you are feeling now, Sempai—I wish I could be there in the operating theatre with you."

"Damnit—uhmnn…! I'm a man; why am I going through this—!" Souichi's nails left bloodied half- moons on Tetsuhiro's arm as he curled against him, breaths coming out in staccato puffs. "Mori—naga!"

"It's my fault, Sempai…you can beat me, hit me—anything you want, okay? If it makes you feel better, I'd do anything for you." All Tetsuhiro could do was repeat those words over and over as he hugged Souichi tightly. The trembling beneath his hands twisted his guts further, anxiety a metallic taste in his mouth. "Everything will be okay soon, love."

"Tatsumi- san, Morinaga- san, are you ready? The anesthetist is here to administer the anesthesia before we can start the surgery." A soft knock preceded Dr. Hako's voice.

"Please enter." As the doctors and nurses flocked into the small ward and began to tend to Souichi, Tetsuhiro reluctantly left the man's side and went to Dr. Hako, who was smiling reassuringly at him. "Dr. Hako, please take care of Sempai and Emi—they are like my life—no, they are my life!"

"I know that you are duly worried, Morinaga- san. But please rest assured that my team has studied your unique case for months now. Even though the baby—she's called Emi? What a delightful name—is a little early, we are more than prepared to deliver her safely." Dr. Hako's sharp eyes softened a little in empathy at Tetsuhiro's obvious disquiet. "Morinaga- san, you have held on admirably. I have seen many more fathers-to-be who have not been as steady an anchor for their partners as you. Childbirth is indeed scary but have more faith in Tatsumi- san and your daughter, yes? And of course in my team of doctors! Haha."

Tetsuhiro appreciated the brief touch of lightheartedness that the cheerful doctor tried to inject into the situation. However, he could not help it; nobody could predict how labour for a male pregnancy would be like! Even Dr. Hako's team of experts was going to make a case study of their circumstances. In other words, everybody was groping in the dark with regards to his Sempai's delivery.

At the moment, the group of people dispersed from the stretcher on which Souichi was lying on, the entourage beginning to make their way to the operating theatre. Turning to Dr. Hako distractedly, Tetsuhiro smiled in gratefulness at him. "Thank you, Dr. Hako."

With the anesthesia taking effect, Souichi was calmer now. Their gazes caught and Tetsuhiro left Dr. Hako's side without preamble. He fell into step with the procession, linking his hand naturally with Souichi's. There were no more words exchanged between the two of them until they reached the operation theatre, where he had to let go.

"Idiot, what's with that face? We'll be out soon, sooner than you'd think," The small admonishment was spoken softly, only for Tetsuhiro's ears.

"O-okay, Sempai. I'll be waiting outside for you, okay? Matsuda- san and Kanako would be here soon as well." Tetsuhiro bent close to kiss Souichi directly on the mouth, uncaring about the many eyes focused on them. "I love you."

"...Me too…"

The unexpected return of the sentiment shocked Tetsuhiro so much that he could only step back blindly as Souichi was wheeled into the operating theatre. Despite his trepidation and nervousness, the beginnings of excitement began to bubble up, effervescent and irrepressible.

* * *

"Morinaga- san, you may come in to see your partner and newborn now."

Jerking awake from a fitful sleep, Tetsuhiro turned his head to the young nurse that had materialized in front of him in the waiting room. She was still decked in her operating robes, but the smile on her face told him everything that he wanted to know since three hours ago. "I'll be there immediately!"

In his haste to go to his family, Tetsuhiro nearly upended Kanako, who had been dozing on his lap. She and Matsuda- san had arrived at four in the morning, shortly after Souichi had entered surgery. Gently, he shook her awake, feeling her warm body stir gradually. "Kanako- chan, wake up. Your Nii- san's given birth!"

"Morinaga- kun, I'll take care of her. Why don't you go in now? Sou-kun and Emi are waiting for you!" Matsuda- san had also awoken from her nap. With a clucking sound, she snuggled the little girl into her arms, freeing Tetsuhiro. "Go, now! We'll see them in due time. Congratulations, sweetheart."

"T-thank you!" Without hesitation, Tetsuhiro followed the waiting nurse down the corridor beside the operating theatre, which opened up to several wards that were meant for holding patients before and after surgery. As they walked down the quiet corridor, he could barely contain his emotion. He wanted to run—run until he was by his lover and baby's side.

"Tatsumi- san and the baby are in here. We will be moving them to the maternity ward after you have seen them," The younger woman broke into a large smile as she shook Tetsuhiro's hand. "Morinaga- san, congratulations! It was my honour to assist in the delivery of your baby. May everything go well for you in the future!"

"Thank you so much for everything!" Tetsuhiro bowed deeply, his eyes already threatening to overflow. With the nurse gone, he took a steadying breath, a hand on the doorknob. Then he swung it open and stepped into the quiet ward.

Souichi was propped up on the elevated bed, a white bundle cradled in his arms. He looked up when Tetsuhiro entered the room. There was a heartbeat of silence. And then the most serene of smiles crossed Souichi's face, transforming his fatigue into something so beautiful that Tetsuhiro was mesmerised. "Come and see our daughter."

"Sempai…" As Tetsuhiro reached his side, Souichi carefully passed their sleeping child to him. Tatsumi Emi, born on the seventh of April, spring, at seven a.m., had a thick curl of blue-black hair crowning her tiny head. Tetsuhiro fingered it gently before touching her perfectly- formed nose, her red and wrinkled cheeks, her pouty little lips. With every touch, Emi would whimper, drool seeping from her mouth. Her body was a warm weight in his arms as he snuggled her, inhaling the musky scent of her freshly- born skin. She was perfect. "Emi…"

"She has your hair."

"Yea…Sempai, she's—she's beautiful." Still cradling his daughter, Tetsuhiro slid on to the bed beside Souichi, who leaned into him surreptitiously as he settled down. Shifting his arm so that he could hold the both of them, Tetsuhiro kissed the top of Souichi's head. "I'm so glad…"

"Me too…" Souichi's voice was becoming drowsy, his body held flush against Tetsuhiro's. When something warm and wet dripped onto his chest, he shifted and looked up at Tetsuhiro, a little frown of confusion on his face. "Baka, why are you crying?" His honey eyes searched Tetsuhiro's countenance, taking in his closed eyes and trembling lips. "Come here."

To both of their surprise, Souichi pressed close, his heated breath on Tetsuhiro's skin as he kissed the tear rolling down his face. "…" Without another word, he settled back against Tetsuhiro's chest and kept his gaze firmly on their sleeping daughter.

Sniffling and smiling all at the same time, Tetsuhiro gathered his embarrassed lover closer; their baby snuggled between them. He would remember this moment until the day he died.

* * *

"Aww, my little niece is so cute! Was I this cute last time, Nii- san?" Excitedly, Kanako flitted around the bed where Souichi was holding Emi, now two days old.

"Kanako- chan, you are disturbing your Nii- san! He's trying to feed little Emi." Matsuda- san clucked and chased Kanako down. She was also beaming as she took in the sight of her nephew with his own child. "Hana- san held you in much the same way, Sou- kun; now, you are already holding your own child in your hands. It makes me really happy, sweetie."

Standing beside Souichi as he bottle- fed Emi, Tetsuhiro looked up and smiled gratefully at the older woman. She had brought tonics for Sempai regularly for the past two days and looked after Sempai's younger sister whenever she got too hyperactive. As a result, Sempai was looking rosier and more alert, as opposed to his exhaustion when he had just come out from surgery. "Matsuda- san, thank you for all the help for the past two days. We are really grateful!"

"Silly, I've been looking forward to this ever since Sou- kun told me about the pregnancy! Emi looks really healthy too, despite being born a little early. I've already called your father—he'll travel back from Nicaragua as soon as he is able. He's ecstatic, Sou- kun!"

"Tou- san is in Nicaragua now? Jeez, that man." A thoughtful look crossed Souichi's face but when Emi resisted the bottle, his focus went back to his daughter. "Come on, drink a little more, Emi." Obediently, she began to suck at the tip of the bottle again and he smiled gently. "Good girl…"

Tetsuhiro was once again drawn in by the tenderness on Souichi's face and in his voice whenever he was with their daughter. The image of Souichi feeding their child, his long hair untied and sliding down softly as he smiled at Emi complemented the pretty sunlight and delicate bloom of sakura in the air. Tetsuhiro could not imagine how anyone on earth could experience such a depth of joy, of _being_ like he was, moment after moment, day after day, when he was with them.

There was a polite knock at the door to their ward and Suzuki- san, looking perfectly healed and hale, poked her head in. "Gentlemen, it's been a while! I see that my little client has been born! Congratulations, Souichi, Tetsuhiro!"

"Suzuki- san!" Tetsuhiro was delighted. They had not seen her ever since her colleague and disciple, Inari Reiko, had attacked them. The woman had been injured by acid and had had to stop their lessons. However, the affinity between them had remained, and it showed as Suzuki- san entered the ward with a large basket of seasonal fruits. Tetsuhiro hurried to help her with the heavy bundle and ushered her towards Souichi and Emi. "We've named her Emi, Suzuki- san!"

"Ahh, what a sweet name, and what a sweet girl! Hey, sweetheart, Suzuki- obaachan is here to see you! Good, good, she's drinking all the milk down. Souichi, you are well?"

"Yea, everything's fine. Suzuki- san, how have you been?"

"Oh, you mean about my injuries? I'm fine already! Don't worry about an old lady, Souichi! You have a newborn to take care of now. Do you remember everything that I taught you? But no worries, I'm always just a call away, okay?"

"Oh, I have yet to introduce you—this is Matsuda- san, my aunt, and Kanako, my little sister, and this is Suzuki Ai, our prenatal instructor." Souichi put down the empty milk bottle and made the introductions as he gently lifted Emi and began to burp her with soft pats to her back.

"…uhpp."

The audible burp from the little one made everyone pause, then burst out in merry laughter. Souichi kissed the side of the baby's head as she rested on his shoulder, her little hands fisted with a few strands of his long hair. He tried to free it but the baby was not having any of it.

"Sempai, it seems like Emi has your strength! Hehe." Leaning in as well to kiss his little girl, Tetsuhiro stroked her knuckle, chuckling at the disgruntled look that Souichi threw him. "Oh, she's drooling onto your gown. Let me wipe her mouth."

"I'm glad to see that everything's going well with the baby, gentlemen. I was worried about the birth, especially when it's not a typical case of labour, and an early one at that! Your doctor must be exceptional." Suzuki- san, unable to resist, reached for the baby, which Souichi relinquished with some difficulty. The older woman cooed as she played with Emi's hands, marveling when she gripped onto her thumb. "She really is strong! Such a good girl, won't you open your eyes for me, sweetie?"

"Oh, I want to carry her too! There's finally somebody who's younger than me in the family, hehe!"

"Kanako!"

Tetsuhiro sat down by Souichi's side, shaking his head ruefully at the antics of the ladies over the baby. He had barely gotten to hold his daughter himself that day but he was not going to complain, seeing how loved Emi was. Beside him, Souichi's attention was entirely on their child, making sure that Kanako, who had the baby now and was smothering her with her kisses, had a firm hold on Emi. "Sempai, are you hungry? The cut must still hurt quite a bit, so I made some porridge for you this morning."

"I'll have it later—we could eat it together when Emi's back at the nursery. Thanks, Morinaga." Souichi glanced away from the gaggle of women and looked at Tetsuhiro. His face began to turn slightly pink, and Tetsuhiro felt the atmosphere between them turn more private, more heart- pounding. "This feels…good, Morinaga."

"This?" Now wanting to break the spell between them, Tetsuhiro held his breath. Sempai was beautiful in his bashfulness.

"Tch…! I meant, having Emi and you…it feels good…urgh, why are you making me say such things! Baka…!" Souichi huffed and hammered Tetsuhiro's head as he nestled close. "Get that grin off your face! I still haven't forgiven you for making me go through all of that pain!"

"Ehh heh," Tetsuhiro grabbed hold of Souichi's fist and nuzzled his face against it, grinning as the man tsked but did not retract his hand. "But Emi came out safe and sound from that, Sempai. And I just know that she'll be as adorable as you!"

"Who are you calling adorable, baka! Chee—your head is getting all swollen up with nonsense the minute I say something!"

"But you are really cute! Ahh, I really want to kiss you now, Sempai." Tetsuhiro rubbed the expanse of Souichi's abdomen, still slightly curved after the birth. He sombered. Just two days ago, Emi had been lying beneath Sempai's skin... "I know that it's been tough on you, Sempai. For bringing Emi into the world, for being safe and sound, thank you. It's…incredible, and all the more so because it's you that's with me and Emi."

"Baka…"

The two of them gazed quietly at each other, hands linked without protest on the sheets. Tetsuhiro remembered something that he had brought in his pockets that day. With a rustle, he dug it out of his jean pocket, pouting when he saw that it had become a little crumpled. "Sempai, since we can't go out to see the flowers for now, I made this for you. Would you accept it?"

The item that he placed onto Souichi's hand was a single sakura origami flower, the pink paper shimmering with gold flakes and scented like the real bloom. Tetsuhiro bit his lip nervously, waiting for Souichi to react.

"…I'm not a woman—there's no need for flowers, baka…" Nonetheless, Souichi picked up the flower and brought it to his nose. His eyes closed for a moment as he sniffed the note. "It smells nice…"

"Yea? Do you like it?" Trying to contain his happiness, Tetsuhiro thought back to the large bouquet of similar flowers that he had folded in a night, resting on the baby crib at home. He hoped Sempai would be as pleased when he received them… "This is just a prelude! Hehe."

Souichi glanced suspiciously at his cheery grin as he continued to finger the pink paper. "What are you planning now, Morinaga?"

"Nothing, nothing! Hehe. I love you!"

"Baka!"

* * *

**To be continued.**


	16. Before homecoming

**A/N: Hello! I'm back with another chapter! Please, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Before homecoming**

**xxx Tetsuhiro xxx**

It was a week after Souichi's Cesarean. Currently, Tetsuhiro was accompanying Sempai for lunch in the crowded hospital cafeteria.

Earlier, they had paid Dr. Hako a visit in his office and the doctor had congratulated them personally on the birth of Emi. It was definitely something to be happy about, seeing as Japan's first male pregnancy had been successfully delivered.

Dr. Hako had requested for permission to publish an article on Emi's birth. It seemed that some novel approaches had been used to deliver Emi safely from Souichi's uterus, which differed significantly in the position and attachment to his body from a female's. It was a medical miracle and a breakthrough in obstetrics.

Tetsuhiro and Souichi had been reluctant to have more media coverage, particularly when Emi was now in the picture. However, Dr. Hako had promised that the article would be published without revealing their true identities and confidential information would not be leaked out.

Being scientists themselves, the two of them understood the exhilaration of a new scientific discovery and they had finally relented. The overjoyed doctor had pumped both of their hands enthusiastically and passed them a copy of the documents relevant to the write- up of the research article. Still sad that he had not been able to participate in the birth of their daughter, Tetsuhiro was determined to read every detail of the surgery and make up for it.

Souichi seemed a little restless as he spooned his salmon chazuke, frowning a little as he looked around at the crowds of diners in the café. Tetsuhiro followed his gaze but did not see anything out of the ordinary. There were many visitors and casually- clad people mixed with patients clad in green and the uniformed medical personnel. The chink of utensils against cutlery sounded amongst the chatter as people started on their lunches.

Tetsuhiro dug into his own curry with gusto. Life was good at the moment. After lunch, they would be going home, as a trio with their daughter when they had left their apartment as two. The excitement pumped through him. He had planned something special for his family's homecoming that day…wonderingly, Tetsuhiro looked at Souichi, hoping that he did not find it too strange that Matsuda- san and Kanako were not at the hospital to fetch them home on this particular day. However, Sempai still seemed distracted. Evidently, their excuse that the women needed to attend a parent- teacher meeting had worked.

"Do you feel that there's somebody looking at us, Morinaga?" Souichi had set down his spoon, no longer pretending to eat. Tetsuhiro glanced up in surprise, his spoonful of curry halfway to his mouth.

"Nope, Sempai," Looking around them again just in case and still not seeing anything out of the ordinary, Tetsuhiro smiled wryly and pushed the bowl of tea rice to Souichi again. "You must be thinking too much, Sempai! Come on, let's eat our lunches quickly so that we can go and get Emi. We'll be going home today!"

"…You may be right. Hmm…" Although he sounded unconvinced, Souichi began to eat again at the mention of their daughter. It was apparent that he was as eager to see their baby again.

Tetsuhiro smiled blissfully. Now, he was truly family with Sempai, their daughter an unbreakable bond tying them together. "Eh heh heh…"

"Baka, that grin is damn creepy—stop staring at me and eat your curry! Weren't you the one who wanted to finish lunch quicker?" With a loud smack, Souichi had used his metal spoon to hit Tetsuhiro's nose.

"I was just thinking that I'm really family with you now, Sempai." Unable to suppress the well of happiness bubbling inside of him, Tetsuhiro kissed Souichi's outstretched knuckle, pouting when the man snatched his hand back hurriedly. "It just feels like I'm living in a fairytale now where I have my queen and my princess—I couldn't ask for anything more, Sempai."

"…!" His face flushing until it was almost as red as the apple on his tray, Souichi stood up in a flash, his chair clattering backwards. "W-who's your queen! Idiot!" Picking up his uneaten food, he stalked away from their table, long hair swishing with his fast gait. "Don't follow me!"

"Ehhh—but our daughter's waiting for the both of us! Sempai, wait—!"

* * *

"It's a pretty day today, sweetie. Can you smell the sakura? Papa will bring you to see the flowers next year, okay?" After Tetsuhiro had spent nearly a half hour coaxing Souichi to talk to him again, his partner had finally relented and let him hold Emi as they made their way back from the nursery to the ward. Now, they were in Souichi's ward, packing their things before being discharged.

Patting his daughter as he looked out of the window to the courtyard blooming with sakura, Tetsuhiro inhaled the milk and talcum scent from Emi's soft skin, enjoying this quiet time with her. Their baby was well- behaved today, as usual. She did not cry when people picked her up. During feeding, she would suckle the bottle quietly, finishing the milk without much coaxing from Tetsuhiro or Souichi. Even when she did cry, such as when she was hungry or had dirtied her diapers, Emi would quickly quiet down once her needs were met.

Sometimes, Tetsuhiro felt like he could see Sempai in her. Every morning after feeding, he would stand by the window with her, just like he was doing now. During these times, Emi would often be awake, and she would look straight at Tetsuhiro as though she knew exactly who he was. Her little hands, those digits that were formed so perfectly, would be gripping his fingers with admirable strength. His little girl certainly did not back down, just like Souichi.

Well, she was certainly as adorable as Sempai. His little girl may be precocious and a tad too serious for a kid just born into the world but he could still make her squirm with mirth with some tummy cuddling. It was just like how Sempai's anger would melt with some cajoling from him. Nodding in agreement with himself, Tetsuhiro kissed his daughter gently on the head, memorising the weight of her warm body and the way she smacked her lips as she dreamed.

Hearing the flush from the bathroom, Tetsuhiro turned away from the window and the view of trees swaying in the breeze. "Sempai, are you ready to check out?" Careful not to jar Emi, Tetsuhiro went to his lover's side and offered his arm to him.

"Hold on to Emi instead of me, baka." Souichi pushed Tetsuhiro's hand away and placed it firmly on their daughter's back. His tone softened when he saw that their baby had fallen asleep in Tetsuhiro's arms. With a long finger, Souichi stroked her downy cheek quietly. "She really likes to sleep in your arms, Morinaga."

"Yea," Smiling blissfully, Tetsuhiro huddled closer to his lover, wanting to bask in the warm glow that emanated from Souichi. "Don't you think that's a little like you, Sempai?"

"Idiot, you've been sprouting nonsense since lunch! One more word and you shall sleep beneath the bridge tonight!" Spinning back in a huff, Souichi glared in affront at Tetsuhiro, only satisfied when he nodded meekly in a show of surrender. Stalking back to the bed, Souichi unzipped the large overnight bag and took out the clothes that they had bought just for this day. "Come on, let's change Emi and then go home."

"Okay, Sempai." Obediently, Tetsuhiro stopped his teasing and padded over to the changing bed in the room as Souichi did the same. He carefully lay Emi on the mat, unbuttoning the cotton top that the hospital provided for newborns. Souichi then took over, putting Emi's plump arms gently through the sleeves of the lilac jumper before he pulled up the white pants snugly over her diapered bottom. Tetsuhiro put on one woolen mitten over their daughter's hands as Souichi did the other.

"Hnn…" Their movements had awoken their daughter. With restless movements, the newborn began to wriggle on the changing bed, her little face scrunched up, upset.

"There, there…Daddy and Papa are here, Emi. Shh…good girl…" With soothing sounds, Souichi picked their baby up and rested her against his chest. His hands patted Emi's back gently as she whimpered. "We'll be going home in a little more. Papa has prepared a pretty room for you to sleep in… just a little while more, okay?"

It took only a short while to appease their little princess. Emi's olive- hued eyes, so much like Tetsuhiro's, gazed sleepily at Souichi as she suckled her lip in contentment. She evidently recognized her parents, even at such an early stage.

Glad that their baby had calmed down, Tetsuhiro picked up the bags and kissed Emi again on the head, doing the same but much more sneakily on Souichi's.

"Tch! The hell are you doing, Morinaga!"

Grinning mischievously at his hot- tempered lover, Tetsuhiro opened the door with a flourish. "Woah!"

"Huh, what's that, Morinaga—" Souichi bumped lightly into him when he came to a sudden stop. "Why did you stop so suddenly!"

"Hashimoto Aoi!" Flinging his arms out instinctively to shield Souichi and Emi, Tetsuhiro glared at the tall and thin reporter. "Why are you here!"

In a black coat and khaki trousers, the reporter who had hounded them most tenaciously looked anything but. There was no sign of his trade tools anywhere but the sharp and interested gaze behind Hashimoto's pair of plastic- rimmed glasses searched out the long- haired man cradling their newborn. "Congratulations on the birth of your child, gentlemen." He started to step forwards but with a growl, Tetsuhiro blocked him.

"Darn it, don't bother them!" Unable to leave because the man was taking up the exit, Tetsuhiro retreated into the room as he continued to shield Souichi and Emi. There was no telling when Hashimoto would whip out that dastardly camera of his to take photos! Spying the call button by the bed, Tetsuhiro inched in that direction and managed to press it. Souichi caught his movement, his face grim as he held Emi's head protectively. "We have already told you that there would be no interviews granted for anybody!"

"Now, now—Morinaga- san and Tatsumi- san, since we are all here, and with your delightful daughter to boot, why don't we just have a little chat about your pregnancy and birth? I would be more than happy to record this significant event for your little family." With actions that seemed more exaggerated than sincere, Hashimoto spread his hands wide to show his harmlessness.

"Bastard, first, you tried to use us and Inari Reiko as news fodder; now, you want to use our daughter? Don't you reporters have any ethics? Our privacy is for us to decide, not by the likes of you!"

There was a firm rapping on the door just as Hashimoto moved to speak again. Tetsuhiro looked up in gratification as the head nurse entered the room, her sturdy figure reassuring in its white uniform. "Tatsumi- san, did you press for help? I thought you were being discharged today?"

Without further hesitation, Tetsuhiro pushed past the stunned reporter and quickly gestured for help. "He's harassing us! Please help us to get rid of him!"

"Is that so—" At a glance towards Souichi and seeing his grave nod, the matron's expression of friendliness hardened. With a firm grip on Hashimoto's arm, she began to lead him out. "Sir, I kindly request that you take your leave and stop disturbing our patients."

"Let go—aren't patients allowed visitors? I'm a visitor! Hey—!" Hashimo Aoi struggled and unceremoniously pushed the nurse away. However, she had not been hefting patients to and from beds for decades without results. The reporter found himself securely restrained as they began to move out of the ward. "Damn you—let go!"

Their raised voices were apparently too much for Emi. "Uwahh…!" Protesting against the noise, their daughter started whining and then crying fully, her piercing cries adding to the heated atmosphere in the room.

"Shh, darling…Daddy's here, daddy's here…" Glaring at Hashimoto as the nurse dragged him out forcibly, Souichi cuddled Emi close and he hurried after Tetsuhiro. While two security guards appeared and took over for the nurse in restraining the enraged Hashimoto, the three of them turned in the other direction, not stopping until they had exited the hospital and were safely bundled in a taxi, headed for home.

"Hahh—hahh—Sempai, are you and Emi all right?" Breathlessly, Tetsuhiro leaned over their little girl, whose face was still red from the exertion of crying but who had, thankfully, quieted down. Wiping the tears and mucus away from her face with a handkerchief, Tetsuhiro breathed a sigh of relief as he settled down into the ride, his head resting against Souichi's shoulder. "Sempai…"

"Idiot, the driver's looking at us." Despite his admonishment, Souichi relaxed against the seat so that Tetsuhiro could continue to hold Emi's hand. "That Hashimoto must have been following us for some time—today at the cafeteria, and several times during the last few days."

What Souichi said was new to Tetsuhiro. Sitting up in surprise, he looked at his partner worriedly. "Sempai, why didn't you tell me about it! What if he had confronted you when you were alone, or worse, with Emi? Darn that man! Urghh…!"

"Baka, it's not like you could be at the hospital twenty- four/ seven, right? Besides, there was no overt harassment like today's—just the feeling that somebody was watching me sometimes." At the moment, Emi suckled her lips and a bubble of drool bloomed out. Souichi chuckled; his low laugh an ironic interruption to the conversation.

Looking at Tetsuhiro and registering his unabated concern, however, Souichi stopped and sighed. Leaning ever so slightly into his arms, the long- haired man said in a fierce whisper, "Baka, are you going to let some bastard come and ruin Emi's homecoming? Besides, did you think I'd have let anybody harm Emi? With the exception of you, there hasn't been anybody who has ever taken advantage of Tatsumi Souichi, and that was only because you drugged me! Don't look down on me, baka!"

"O-oh…I did not drug you on purpose that time, Sempai! It was you who lowered your guard! Didn't I hide that bottle deep in my cupboard?" The allusion to their first experience together perked Tetsuhiro up, as it always did, especially now that he could stay by Souichi's side. Knowing that Sempai was deliberately lightening the mood after the disastrous meeting with a hated nemesis, Tetsuhiro finally let a small smile rise up and he decided to push the bad taste of Hashimoto Aoi to the back of his mind. "It was fate that you dug that bottle up by yourself, Sempai!"

"Idiot! If you hadn't had those evil plans in mind, that bottle wouldn't even have existed in your room! See, you can't even defend yourself now! Tch!"

"Aww, Sempai, don't get angry over what's behind us already, yea? See, Emi's stirring awake again…"

"Don't use our daughter as a shield! Urgh, I'm going to kick you out of the cab!"

* * *

The unforeseen 'visit' by the N Magazine reporter had been so distracting that Tetsuhiro nearly forgot about the grand homecoming that he had toiled over for Sempai and Emi with the cooperation with Matsuda- san and Kanako. As they neared the neighbourhood of their home, his cell vibrated unceasingly.

Oh darn, it must be Kanako. Tetsuhiro glanced at the time as he read the message from Sempai's sister, dismayed that they were nearly an hour late. Hurriedly, he typed out a reply before Souichi could become suspicious.

It was not long before the cab pulled to a stop outside of their apartment complex. Making payment to the curious driver in a hurry, Tetsuhiro collected their bags and opened the door for Souichi, whose hands were full with their baby. As the doors slammed and the taxi sped off, Tetsuhiro stood in the bright sunlight, abloom with the fragrance of spring. "Sempai, Emi, welcome home."

"…Baka; there's no need to announce it in such an exaggerated manner. Let's go back to the apartment quickly."

"Okay!" Gleefully, Tetsuhiro led the way into the lobby. Matsuda- san and Kanako had already made all the preparations upstairs. He wondered if Sempai would love what they had pulled together just for today.

Sempai had not expressly said how he wanted Emi's birth to be celebrated but Tetsuhiro had still hazarded a guess. If it had been him, he would have wanted someone to do the same thing for him…uniwittingly, an image of his stern father and mother flashed through his mind. Ahh, right, he still had not told them about Emi…

Shaking the somber thoughts away, Tetsuhiro pressed the elevator button, smiling in a way that he hoped was not too bright. "I can't wait to get home, Sempai!"

* * *

**To be continued.**


	17. Homecoming

**A/N: Hi guys, another chapter is up! Wanted to upload this together with the prev one but i had to edit it first before i felt that it could be put up for reading! Please, enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Homecoming**

**xxx Souichi xxx**

"Why are you so excited for, Morinaga…?" Stroking Emi's head softly as he frowned at Morinaga, Souichi noted the nervous energy emanating from the younger man. It made him seem even more like a little boy, that cherubic face lit up like the sun.

"N-nothing, Sempai! I'm just really happy, that's all." The man rebuffed Souichi's questioning look and turned away from him abruptly, his focus on the numbers as they lit up with each level that the elevator climbed.

The entrance to their apartment was innocuously quiet as Morinaga stuck the key into the lock. Souichi raised an eyebrow at how worked up his baka kouhai was as he unlocked the door. There was definitely something up with him! Souichi was just about to query the man again when Emi stirred in his arms, her little face peeking from the woolen cap that they had placed over her thick hair.

Souichi gazed at his daughter, absently noting how her features were almost a perfect imitation of Morinaga. Her hair had the same wavy texture as her Papa, and the curve of her lip echoed Morinaga's. Ah, damn. That man was out to snare him for the whole of his life! And yet…unable to resist the adorable way in which his daughter yawned, Souichi placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"…Sempai…"

Jerking up at Morinaga's whispered voice, Souichi flushed. Damn, he was acting like an idiotic father now, like his puppy- dog of a partner! The man in question was gazing at him, swirling emotion in his eyes that made Souichi's breath catch in his throat. The key dangled, forgotten, in the lock.

Suddenly, there were footsteps from within the apartment. Souichi whipped his gaze from Morinaga and the fuzzy feeling in his chest was replaced by surprise as an impatient Kanako swung open the door, her face confused and questioning. "Morinaga- Nii, why did you take so long to open the door!"

"Kanako? What are you doing here? Weren't you and Matsuda- san supposed to be at school?" Then, understanding dawned and he turned to Morinaga, who looked like he had been caught in the act. "You did plan something, didn't you?"

"Uhh—Sempai, why don't we go in first? It's still pretty cool outside." Kanako's appearance at the door seemed to have flustered the younger man but after a loaded pause shared between him and the girl, Morinaga ushered Souichi and their baby into the apartment, closing the door behind them with a firm click. Souichi frowned, reluctantly following behind a skipping Kanako. What was up with everyone?!

"Souichi." The gruff voice of Tatsumi Souji spoke up the moment Souichi turned the corner from the genkan. With a flourish, the deeply tanned man with a ponytail of salt- and –pepper hair engulfed a shocked Souichi and his granddaughter in a bear hug. "Welcome home, and congratulations, son."

"Wha—Tou- san? Wait, why are you here; shouldn't you be in Nicaragua or deep in a forest somewhere?" Pressed tightly against his father's chest, Souichi was really floored this time. Souji was supposed to be halfway across the world! Nonetheless, he returned the hug with the arm that was not holding Emi. "Ah, I shouldn't even ask; Morinaga must be the one behind this!" Here, he glared at Morinaga, who merely smiled sheepishly back. "Tou- san, I should be the one saying 'welcome back'."

"It doesn't matter who says what, so long as we are reunited as a family!" At this point, Tomoe and his husband, Kurokawa, materialized from the kitchen. They were closely followed by Matsuda- san, holding a tray of bowls. The sweet smell of osekihan wafted from the lacquered cutlery. Souichi was once again swallowed up in hugs as Souji gathered his three children tightly. "Ahh, it feels good to be home again."

"You say that but who's the one always jetting off to locations unknown to do his research?" As their father let go of them, Souichi studied the carefree man pointedly, a resigned smile hanging from his lips. Regardless of how long Souji was away from home, it did not beat the fact that he had returned, and beaming in a way that reminded him of Kanako. Just then, the little bundle in his arms squirmed. His daughter was apparently uncomfortable from the combined heat of so many people. Souichi soothed her softly as Souji looked on with delight. "Tou- san, this is your granddaughter. We have named her Emi."

"Emi? A beautiful miracle, ehh…ah, sweetheart, let Grandpa hold you..." Carefully, Souichi slid his daughter into Souji's arms. The older man held her as though she were the most fragile being on earth, love already burning strongly in his eyes.

Emi seemed to have registered that Souichi was no longer carrying her. As Souji looked on, she slowly opened her eyes, blinking sleepily. The sight of her grandfather's foreign face did not seem to faze her. A little yawn escaped her, displaying her toothless gums as she fixed her steady gaze on Souji.

"Aww, she's awake! She wants to greet her Grandpa, right, sweetheart?" Tickling her under her chin, Souji melted into a puddle of goo as Emi grabbed onto his forefinger and squirmed in mirth. Tiny gargling sounds that were her laughter accompanied Souji's deep guffaws.

Souichi stepped back as the others crowded around Souji to play with the baby. All of his family members were here now. Even his father, who had always seemed like an exotic presence in his and his siblings' lives, was taking to his role of grandfather with surprising ease. His initial surprise gave way to pleasure and joy and unknowingly, his lips curved up in a small smile.

Looking at the man standing beside him, Souichi's gaze softened. Morinaga must have done his utmost to contact everybody, especially his father, who liked to immerse himself in far- flung and rural locations with limited communicative tools. The man had been thoughtful enough to gather his family members together for this special occasion, even though Souichi had not mentioned this desire of his. The baka had even conspired with them to surprise him!

Whatever it was, Souichi was touched. The gift of having his loved ones near like this, all at the same time, was rare and something that he cherished. He opened his mouth, wanting to express this sort of sentiment to his kouhai. "Thanks, Morinaga…"

Almost immediately, Souichi wished that he had not uttered those words. They sounded shallow and entirely inadequate, even to his own ears! He glanced furtively at Morinaga, who had turned to him. Urgh, he had to do something—something that would convey everything that his full heart felt in this moment. Without thinking, he leaned into Morinaga's side, folding his arms as sudden embarrassment overcame him.

"You are welcome, Sempai."

The softest words spoken like a sigh against Souichi's hair felt like the butterflies fluttering in his chest. There was no further need for words as Souichi melded into Morinaga's embrace, the man's arms wrapped securely around his waist. It almost felt like they were the only persons in the room.

"All right, all right! I shall hold Emi for now! Let's eat the osekihan before it gets cold; I cooked it especially to commemorate her arrival!" The squabbling over their baby finally calmed down enough for Matsuda- san, now triumphantly carrying a bemused Emi, to serve the food.

Souichi stepped out of Morinaga's arms, taken aback by the wave of reluctance the action brought. Damnit, if that baka knew about this—! Fortunately, everybody was too focused on Emi to notice that they had been embracing. Souichi took a bowl of the traditional dish made of red beans and rice, handing one to Morinaga at the same time. Together, everybody settled around the couch to catch up with all the events happening to each family member.

It was a time filled with much laughter and conversation. As the hours passed, the time came for Emi to be fed, changed and put to bed. Afterwards, the adults and Kanako retreated to the kitchenette, where dinner had already been prepared beforehand. Souji whipped out a bottle of South American wine while Tomoe and Kurokawa thawed a cheesecake that they had especially bought from a famous store in America.

With such an international cuisine, the first dinner that Souichi and Morinaga had as a family of three passed in a perfect harmony of good food and good company.

* * *

After all the food had been eaten, the presents for the new parents and baby had been opened, and conversation had been exhausted, the ladies retreated to the temporary nursery to fuss over Emi. Tomoe and Kurokawa, on the other hand, had disappeared to the balcony silently with their glasses of wine. Souichi had wanted to stomp over there and separate the wolf from his innocent brother but Souji had stopped him, saying that he wanted to talk to him and Morinaga.

Now, the three of them had the entire living room to themselves, Souji facing the two of them from the other side of the dining table. It was rather clear what his father wanted to speak about.

Souichi had not disclosed his relationship with his kouhai to his family explicitly, even Matsuda- san and Kanako. However, with his pregnancy and Morinaga's constant presence in his life, it had probably not been hard for the women to deduce who Emi's father was. With Souji, the situation was considerably murkier for the man to comprehend. His father had only ever been informed by phone about his eldest's pregnancy and arrival of his granddaughter. The shock must have been rather impactful, although the older man seemed to be taking everything in stride.

"Souichi, isn't it time you introduced Morinaga- kun formally as your partner to me?" As Souichi had predicted, Souji went directly into the subject. "Both of you have already had a daughter together! Is there such a thing as marriage for you?"

The leap in his father's thinking was rather astounding. Souichi had expected to have to bring Souji through everything that had occurred since the beginning but the older man apparently had no problem accepting the fact that his son (who had been violently against Tomoe's marriage to Kurokawa, a man!) was: a) himself in a relationship with a man, b) could get pregnant, and c) not flipping a table over the first two events, hitherto thought impossible, happening.

Sometimes, the open-mindedness of his family blew him away. Now in the same shoes as Tomoe had been when he had had to introduce his new husband to Souji, Souichi could only thank the stars that his father was adopting such a natural attitude towards their relationship. It made his following announcement that much easier to say.

Taking a deep breath to organize his thoughts, Souichi looked at Morinaga, who seldom looked as serious as he did now. "Erm, Tou- san, actually this was something that I have wanted to talk to you about."

The topic of marriage, or legal adoption in their case, had been brought up a few months ago when Souichi had presented his kouhai with the documents. Urghh, something must have damaged his brains! To think that he had pr—proposed to Morinaga!

However, somewhere in the back of his mind, the thought of adopting Morinaga into his family's register had seemed to appear naturally, the notion growing stronger as the pregnancy advanced. Somehow, his baka lover had managed to invade him completely—his body, his mind, and his heart. Morinaga was like a tidal wave, crashing against him again and again relentlessly until he had no choice but to be swept under.

Now, Souichi moved to sit closer to his kouhai, his steady gaze on Souji. "Tou- san, Morinaga and I have been go—going out for the past year—" The soft intake of breath from the man sitting beside him distracted Souichi and he had to dig in his nails to concentrate. He could feel Morinaga trembling slightly.

"—As you obviously have guessed, he's also the father of Emi…the thing is—" Here, Souichi had to cough, the embarrassment and several, unidentifiable emotions overwhelming him. Subtly, Morinaga pressed his hands on his, squeezing them encouragingly. His dark- green eyes were shining so brightly that Souichi felt his own eyes begin to tear. "Tou- san, I would like to ask your permission to adopt Morinaga into our family register," The man's grip on his hands tightened convulsively. "That is, we would like to get married."

* * *

There, Souichi had said it; the biggest and probably most significant words he had ever uttered in his life.

And somehow, even though he had already proposed to Morinaga, declaring his intentions in front of his father turned what had been a vague event in the future into something real and tangible.

It also concretised all that he felt for the overwhelmingly tenacious man named Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Souichi was not a man to compromise, but if he gave his word, it was binding. And he was now committing to an act that would bind him and Morinaga together in every way that mattered.

Souichi had in other words, bared his everything. And damnit, it was hard to remain still in his seat as Morinaga looked at him, the heat of his gaze searing into his heart.

Without a pause, Souji broke into the sunniest smile that Souichi had ever seen. It was a smile that his father had reserved for his mother, back when she had been alive and their family young. Suddenly, Souji transformed from a veteran researcher and explorer back to his father, just his father. "Of course I'd give my permission, Souichi. It gladdens me to see that it's Morinaga-kun who'll be by your side to take care of you, as I've not been able to…I can see that you have found happiness, son."

"T-that was fast, Tou- san…thank you…" It was only at that point that Souichi realized that he had been coiled up as tight as a spring. His father's approval was immeasurably reassuring, and relieving.

"Tatsumi- san, please entrust Sempai to me! I promise to take care of him and Emi with my utmost! Thank you for this!" Morinaga was smiling and tearing at the same time as he bowed deeply at Souji.

"Hahah, Morinaga- kun! You should be calling me Father now, no? Kami—I can see why my Souichi was taken by you!"

"What—! He's a baka, Tou- san; don't you act like one as well!" Although his lover's declaration made his heart do a funny sort of flip- flop in his chest, Souichi could only sputter at the atrocious words that Morinaga and his father were spouting now. What taken—he had virtually been snatched by the man!

"Hahaha! Morinaga- kun, ahh, Tetsuhiro—don't mind my Souichi, his bark has always been harder than his bite! Keep at it, my boy!"

"Yes, sir! F-father!"

"The both of you—! Urghh!"

* * *

"Tou- san, take care when you're doing your research. Drop us a postcard from whenever you're going next." Souichi stood at the doorway of their apartment with Morinaga as he bade his family goodnight, a good eight hours after the surprise celebration and mini baby shower.

"I will, Souichi. Take pictures of Emi and email them to me, all right! It keeps an old man happy when he's alone in the bellies of a jungle!" Souji chuckled at his own joke and impulsively hugged Souichi again. "I wish you all the best, Souichi."

"Thanks, Tou- san." Souichi patted his father's back before pulling back. The ache of long separation had dulled significantly over the years but it was still there, tingling in his fingertips as their grasps parted.

He turned to Tomoe and his husband and wished them a safe flight back to America. The two of them would stay on in Japan for a short vacation before going back to their jobs half a world away.

"Nii- san, I wanna come and see Emi- chan again soon, okay, okay?" Despite a full day, Kanako was still brimming with energy as she bounded around.

Souichi smiled affectionately at his kid sister. "Of course you can, Kanako. Just make sure to call ahead of time."

"All right!"

"We'll be going off then, Sou- kun, Morinaga- kun. Congratulations again, sweethearts. Say goodnight to Emi for me too, Sou-kun." Matsuda- san hugged them, and then waved. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Matsuda- san!"

Finally, the boisterous crowd retreated down the corridor and Souichi shut the door to their apartment. Ahh, there could finally be some kind of peace and quiet—or not.

Beyond the nursery door, Emi's loud cries rang out. The decibels of her cries were rather incongruous with her size. Souichi glanced at Morinaga and both of them chuckled. "So much for peace and quiet, huh."

"Yea, Sempai. Come on, our daughter's calling for us!" Tugging Souichi along, his kouhai darted into the darkened nursery, where Emi was sobbing. The distinct smell of poo told them why their little girl was howling her lungs out.

After they had changed her soiled diapers and powdered her soft bottom, Emi quieted down and lay docilely in Morinaga's arms. Together, they studied their baby's sleeping features in the moonlight, their breathing soft so as not to awaken her.

"Sleep, my baby girl, fall asleep.

Sleep and dream nice dreams—

A small pink elephant in the garden,

A small golden fish in the pond.

Hushaby…

Hushaby…"

Morinaga cradled Emi lovingly, singing a soft lullaby that Souichi had never heard before. The low, almost toneless melody melded with his husky voice, lulling them into a dreamlike world of silver light and dim shadows.

Souichi let his head fall against his lover's shoulder as he traced his daughter's fingers, Morinaga's song washing over him in a gentle wave. He could stay like this forever, surrounded by the halves of his heart.

The slumberous spell was at last broken when Morinaga ended the lullaby with a kiss to Emi's cheek. He placed her back into the crib, making sure to wrap the baby blanket snugly around her. Switching on the baby mobile and checking that the crib was securely locked, they finally retreated to their room.

The atmosphere between them was decidedly cozy as they changed into their pajamas silently before sliding beneath the sheets. Souichi removed his hair tie, placing it beside the vase that now housed the bouquet of origami sakura that Morinaga had folded for him. He lay on his side, not resisting when arms enclosed around him. Morinaga's breath was warm against his nape. "Sempai, did you like the lullaby just now?"

"…Yea, I did…" His tongue was absurdly honest tonight. But, Souichi decided fuzzily, it did not matter. Fingers ran down the front of his chest, coming to rest against his nipples. A small gasp escaped from him. "Morinaga…"

"Shall I sing it for you, then?" Small nibbles landed on Souichi's neck as Morinaga swept his hair away. "Sleep, my beloved, fall asleep. Sleep and dream nice dreams—"

"Mhnn…" Souichi was pressed down on his back as Morinaga knelt over him, his recently- donned pajama top pushed up as the man explored the expanse of his skin. "…Don't—touch there…" The scar from the surgery was still red, the stitches still visible. "It's—ugly…hnnn…"

"How could it be ugly? Sempai, you are beautiful through and through…"

Morinaga kneaded at Souichi's nipples, licking them repeatedly until Souichi felt like he was going to go out of his mind. Then the man moved lower, his lips flush against the scar. Before Souichi could stop him, he was placing feathery kisses along its length, his hot breath making him shiver and buckle. "Tetsuhiro—!"

"This was where our baby lay in you, Sempai. To me, it could never be ugly…love you, every part of you." At this, the younger man looked up into Souichi's passion- glazed eyes. "Every part of you."

"Tetsu—! Kami—" Flinging his head back as Morinaga took him into his mouth, Souichi gripped the sheets, writhing in pleasure- agony. This heat, this exhilaration—only one person could make him feel like this. His heart beat in staccato as he panted with every pump of Morinaga's hand, every lick of his tongue. He could feel himself slicking up, sliding smoothly in and out of Morinaga's mouth, sometimes slow, sometimes fast. "Can't—Tetsuhiro—!"

The pants from the man puffed against Souichi's throbbing length and Souichi felt Morinaga's full arousal pressing against his thigh. Then he could not think at all as the man's teeth scraped against his leaking tip. Without warning, Souichi's hips jerked up of their own accord and he was spurting hotly, uncontrollably. Muscles coiled and wrenched with the power of his release. "Morinaga..."

"Sempai, can I—enter you now? I can't—hold on!" Shuddering as though Souichi's release were his own, Morinaga wiped the dribble of white from the corners of his mouth. Stripping off his pants, he wrapped Souichi's trembling form in his arms, the wet tip of his cock probing against his entrance. "Do you know how happy I'm today, Sempai? And it's all because of you—hnnn!"

"Ahh—!" Souichi was instantly filled to the brim, the feeling of Morinaga within him something that he had missed without knowing. They lay there without moving for a moment, simply gazing at each other, connected in the most primitive and intimate of ways. His own length started stirring into life again as he hooked his arms around his kouhai, bringing their lips together.

Slowly, Morinaga began to move, rocking their hips together that caused Souichi to see stars as the restless friction deep in him built up ceaselessly. Legs raised up high by Morinaga's strong arms, he clutched on to his lover for support as the momentum of his thrusts began to increase. Moans, gasps—every sound and every move melded together as Morinaga brought him to greater and greater heights of pleasure. "Tetsu—hiro—"

"Yes, Sempai—I love you—I love you!" With every exclamation, Morinaga would plunge with equal fervour, his arms sweating with the exertion. "This is—your sweet spot, Sempai—do you—feel good? Hnn!"

He could not think; he could not speak. Souichi could only hang onto Morinaga as his insides burned with intense heat, quivering and clenching wetly around his lover. Nonetheless, he pressed himself close to his heaving lover, feeling their racing hearts across their heated skins. "Hahh—uhnn…! Can't—Morinaga! This is—uhnn—uhnn!"

"Let's come together, Sempai—" With difficulty, Morinaga kissed Souichi deeply, his face contorted and flushed in the throes of his desire. He drove deeply into Souichi, holding it there for an endless moment.

Souichi gasped as he hit the deepest ache that he had wanted to be touched. A guttural groan clawed out of his throat, his nails scratching the length of Morinaga's broad back. "C-coming—!"

"Me too, Sempai—uhnn—feels good—feels like I could die right now—hnnn!" With one final thrust, Morinaga found his climax, his hands squeezing and pumping Souichi's wet length until he, too, found his. "Ahhh!"

"Haa…haa…" Bracing himself as Morinaga collapsed on top of him, Souichi kissed the top of his head as the man nuzzled against his shoulder blade. He was still embedded in him. "I'm glad…we told my father today…"

"Yea? Aww, Sempai, you are being so honest today…!" Shifting until he was no longer suffocating Souichi, Morinaga pulled out of him reluctantly but instantly pulled him again into his arms. "Can we do it one more time, Sempai? I have to do this while you are being so truthful—oww, oww!"

"Baka—! Are you saying that I've always been dishonest?" Souichi hit him hard, but his strength was only half- hearted. It was only Morinaga who could get beneath his skin like this…Before he could chicken out of embarrassment, Souichi sat up, crossing one leg across Morinaga's torso. His naked bottom brushed against his lover's dormant member, rubbing it sensually as semen began to trickle from his entrance. He gritted his teeth. There was no way he was going to do anything further if the man did not get his hint!

"Sempai, are you going to…straddle me?" Morinaga's astounded tone was almost insulting.

"Get a condom out from the drawer, baka! Damn, if I get pregnant again so soon, I'm going to kill you!"

"Ahh, but we forgot to wear it just now!" Scrambling to get the rubber, the younger man hastily pulled off the plastic packaging, holding the translucent item in his hand. "Put it on for me, Sempai?"

"Y-you are kidding me!" Souichi glared at the offending item. No way! He was already dying of embarrassment here, for Kami's sake!

"Please, Sempai?"

Feeling the rigid length of his lover pressing against his bottom, Souichi groaned. This man in front of him—! Morinaga's eyes were wide and pleading, his voice soft enough to weaken his resolve. Damn him, damn him! Unceremoniously, he snatched the condom from his kouhai's hand. "Just this once!"

"Yes, yes, Sempai!" Fervently nodding in agreement, Morinaga grinned happily.

"…!" His face burning so hot that he almost threw the rubber away and get off from Morinaga, Souichi hesitantly placed the rim of the condom over his lover's arousal. His fingers brushed against it, eliciting a gasp from the younger man.

"Sempai…!"

Unwilling to acknowledge the answering twitch from his own arousal, Souichi concentrated on unrolling the rubber. Through the thin barrier, his nails ran across the ridged surface of Morinaga's cock. Every little touch brought on jolts from his lover. It was unbelievably erotic.

Shaking a little, Souichi looked up when he had finished putting the condom over Morinaga. He began to lower himself over the rigid organ, groaning as he was stretched.

Soon, he was sheathing his lover's member again. Experimentally, he began to move, the condom barely taking away the heat as they rubbed against each other. "Morinaga…"

"You are beautiful, Sempai," Sprawled beneath Souichi, Morinaga's face was filled with wonder. His hand rose to cup the cheeks of his butt as they moved rhythmically. "Just—beautiful."

"S-silly, stop saying that I'm—beautiful! Hnnn…" Despite his words, despite his gritted teeth as the pleasure- pain caused him to teeter and grab hold of Morinaga's thighs, Souichi closed his eyes and submerged into the sensation of being loved by the man who could ensnare him with just words. But they had a lifetime ahead of them, a lifetime when his silly puppy- dog would drown him in his confessions and earnestness.

"Ahhh!"

As their bodies arched together, Souichi was locked in a strong embrace, his body bouncing with every desperate pump of Morinaga's cock.

""Uhnn, uhnn, uhnn! Mori—naga!"

He could handle it, Souichi supposed wildly as Morinaga thrust deeply into him, the inferno spreading like wildfire throughout his body.

"Yes—Morinaga—yes—!"

"Sempai!"

Yes, Souichi thought, his heart gamboling with every breathless gasp that he took. With a soundless cry, he bit into his lover's neck as the waves of release hit him over and over, Morinaga shouting out his name as he rode them with him. Clutching on to his man's shoulders, Souichi shivered from the musk of their desire.

Yes, he could handle a lifetime being together with him.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**A/N: The lullaby is actually an English translation of Vita's "Lullaby". He's a Russian singer who sang Opera 2! The song's pretty sweet, if you want to listen to it. :)**


	18. The light at the end of the tunnel

**A/N: Hi everybody! Thank you for the reviews and the good points that you have brought up. Please continue to support! :**)

* * *

**Chapter 18: The light at the end of the tunnel**

"Wow, this is the latest stroller I saw in the magazine last month! Sempai, Tomoe-kun and Kurokawa-san are really generous—this must have set them back by a hundred thousand yen!"

It was the morning after the celebration of their daughter's birth. Souichi and Morinaga were in the bedroom that had been Morinaga's but was now doubling as Emi's nursery. There had not been sufficient time the night before to properly look at the baby shower presents that Souichi's family had bought so it was only now that the two men had the chance to go over the gifts.

The tanzanite purple pram was the grandest present of all, a fully- functional vehicle that was lightweight and durable. Carrying a sated Emi in his hands, Souichi joined Morinaga at the pile of presents in the center of the room, admiring the ergonomic design of the seat and the breathable material used for the cushions. His brother had been really generous, if Morinaga was accurate about the price.

After testing out the folding mechanism and the wheels of the pram, Morinaga began to ferret through the other presents, his excitement almost as though the presents were for his own use. Souichi shook his head but continued to stand beside his partner as Morinaga made animated exclamations over the various gifts.

Matsuda- san had given them an entire case of children's storybooks and baby- friendly board books. The titles ranged from basic picture and alphabet books to classic fairytales more suitable for when their child was older. His little sister, Kanako, had used her allowance to buy a baby shower tub, filled with baby shampoo, soap and other bath accessories. Morinaga squeezed the bright yellow ducky that she had added and he laughed out loud at the long squeak that emitted from the toy. "Sempai, Kanako- chan is so sweet!"

"Baka, you seem more like a child than Emi! And see, you have woken her up." Souichi felt his baby squirm in his arms restlessly, her little hands fisted. Lifting her higher against his chest, Souichi patted her gently to soothe her. "Shh, sweetheart."

"Ah, sorry, sorry!" Scrambling to his feet, Morinaga put the duckling down and began to fuss over their daughter. His green eyes were soft and shining as he stroked Emi's head, cooing soft nothings until she stopped fretting.

Souichi cuddled her for a while more before sliding Emi into Morinaga's waiting arms. The man carried her as though he had been doing so for years, not mere weeks. A little miffed at the ease with which Morinaga could handle their newborn while he was still a little jittery, Souichi studied their father- daughter interaction as Morinaga tickled her, her silent laughs accompanied by more squirming. There was absolutely no doubt in the way in which his kouhai cradled Emi, his large hands holding the back of her head in a secure grasp.

The man, for all his child- like behaviour, was already an expert at holding, feeding, and changing Emi. While Souichi had been recuperating in his ward at the hospital, Morinaga had taken every chance to be with their baby, harassing the nursery nurses with questions and queries until they had all come to know about the overzealous new father. Nonetheless, he had absorbed everything like a sponge.

In truth, however, Morinaga's conscientiousness in his actions when it came to their baby reassured Souichi, just like how his research work had been smooth- sailing with the man as his assistant. Frankly, Souichi knew that without his kouhai, he would most likely have been unable to take care of Emi without eventually meeting with some trouble.

Hands free for the moment, Souichi set about packing the gifts so that they would not clutter the floor and cause obstruction. He scrutinized the large items critically. Hmm, those would have to be transported to Tokyo when they moved into their apartment…the thought of the city made him frown. It was already coming to two weeks since Morinaga had travelled to his company but there were still no news from S Pharmaceuticals.

This unceasing tide of uncertainty was definitely not improving his mood. And yet, Morinaga himself had also not brought up the topic. It almost seemed like the man was not worried about his work prospects, except for the fact that Souichi knew that his silence was most likely Morinaga's foolish attempt at not making him worry. Souichi glanced up at his partner, seeing his lanky frame huddled protectively over the little figure in his arms. Now that he had given birth and Emi was safe and healthy, the issue of work, both Morinaga's and his, could no longer be ignored.

"Sempai, Emi's sleeping now. I'll put her in the crib, and then shall we go and have breakfast? I've already made the confinement dishes that Suzuki- san advised. Afterwards, I'll brew the tonics that Matsuda- san gave. You'll need plenty of supplements to regain your strength!" Seemingly free of trouble, Morinaga kissed Emi a last time before he tucked her into the crib, pulling the curtains over the window so that the sunlight would not be too bright for her. He turned to Souichi a moment later, a brilliant smile on his face. "Let's go, Sempai."

"…All right." Dazzled for a moment, and not because of the sunlight, Souichi stood up and let himself be led to the kitchenette. The smell of soup and stewed vegetables made his stomach growl. Morinaga set the utensils in front of him as Souichi sat down. "Thanks, Morinaga."

"You are welcome, Sempai," The grin was still plastered on the younger man's face as he also sat down and began to portion the food. "Sempai, this is miso carp. Drink more soup and finish the fish, okay? They'll aid in blood replenishment. Eat more vegetables too!"

"Yea. They look good. Suzuki- san gave you the recipes?" Souichi picked up the bowl of soup that Morinaga served and took a sip. The delicate, sweet taste of carp blended well with the miso and there was no hint of fishiness at all. Realising that he was ravenous, Souichi took bigger mouthfuls of the soup and started eating with gusto.

"Yes! She's really nice to give me her tried- and- tested recipes, Sempai. If this is good, I'll cook it again next week. I don't want you to get sick of a dish too quickly." Munching on a carrot, Morinaga beamed at the way Souichi was wolfing down the food. "I'm glad you like them, Sempai."

"Hnn…" Souichi rapidly finished his bowl of soup, savouring the flavourful broth. These special foods were part of the confinement package that their midwife had advised, to last for three weeks. His kouhai had declared himself Souichi's caretaker for this period of time and, judging from the quality of today's breakfast, Morinaga was definitely carrying out his task with aplomb. It was just like him to throw himself into his responsibilities.

They had just polished off the food and Souichi was nursing a cup of red date tea when the doorbell rang. They looked at each other in surprise; they had not been expecting anybody. Morinaga put down the dishes dripping in suds and wiped his hands rapidly. "Sempai, I'll answer the door."

"Okay." Curious, Souichi craned his neck towards the genkan as Morinaga slid the chain and opened the door. He immediately shot up when the visitor appeared in the doorway, her red coat swinging as she swaggered into their apartment.

"Good morning, gentlemen." As Dr. Maya nodded sagely to a stunned Morinaga and then turned to Souichi, she flashed a confident smirk at him, white teeth standing out against lips as scarlet as her coat.

Souichi ignored her greeting, his eyes flashing as the woman approached him. She actually had the audacity to appear smugly in front of him! Crossing his arms, Souichi cut to the chase. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"S-sempai—"

Souichi silenced an edgy Morinaga and stood in front of him, unconsciously shielding him as Dr. Maya, unflustered by his sharp question, took off her coat and settled on a chair. Gesturing to the other chairs around the dining table as though she were the hostess, the lady crossed her legs and smiled in a manner that was meant to be encouraging but still looked predatory regardless. "I'm obviously here to discuss Morinaga's future at the company. Now, aren't you interested?"

"…Hrmph. So you have finally come to a decision then? Leaving Morinaga hanging for so long, I have reason to doubt the sincerity of the company! And to think that Nagoya University has been supplying the best talents to S Pharmaceuticals—!" Recalling the fretting that Morinaga had tried to hide from him for the past two weeks, Souichi's anger was only further fuelled by the high- handed manner of the doctor. He remained standing, glaring down at the immaculately- coiffed woman.

"Sempai, please, don't be angry! Your body is still weak—let's listen to the company's decision first, okay?" Tugging at Souichi's crossed arms, Morinaga finally managed to budge him and insisted that he sit down. His grasp was cold. Souichi sensed the ripples of trepidation rolling through his lover.

It was clear that Morinaga treasured his job at S Pharmaceuticals. The man had once confided that he enjoyed the process of transforming research into commercially- viable products. Now, his fate at the pharmaceuticals giant was going to be decided, and the verdict delivered by an ex- superior who had most certainly sexually harassed him! Souichi rested his hand on the table, fingers just brushing Morinaga's. "So, what's the decision?"

"Tsk, tsk. As expected of you, Tatsumi- san. And to think that I especially rushed back from the overseas office to defend Morinaga! I should at least have a cup of tea, no?" With an arch of her brow, Morinaga immediately clattered to his feet and went to the kitchen cabinet to retrieve a clean cup. Dr. Maya nodded in satisfaction as a cup of fresh tea was set in front of her. "Thank you, Morinaga. I see that you are still as good a subordinate as ever!"

Souichi slapped his hands against the wood of the table, hard. "Get to the point, woman! Don't think that just because you were Morinaga's superior gives you the right to fool with us!" Barely restraining himself, Souichi felt his lover's hands on his shoulder but he surged on. "Why did you even involve yourself in Morinaga's case when you were not even in Japan? What are your intentions?"

"Fufu—Tatsumi- san, are you that anxious about my presence?" A manicured hand covered that crimson mouth and Dr. Maya laughed aloud.

"—Wha—" Flushing all the way down his neck, Souichi launched forwards, reaching for the lapels of the audacious woman's coat. Fuck it, even if she was a woman! "What the hell are you saying—!"

"Sempai! Calm down, calm down! And Dr. Maya—please don't say such irresponsible things! I beg of you!" Morinaga latched his grip on Souichi's arms again and finally restrained him with difficulty. He looked desperately at the unruffled woman, who merely laughed some more. "Dr. Maya—!"

"All right, all right. Dear Kami—the both of you amuse me! I haven't had so much fun in years. Fufufu." Dr. Maya linked her fingers together and rested her chin on them. "Since I feel entertained, I decided to step in and see what the fuss is all about with my favourite gay couple but I must say, even I was surprised! To think that you could actually conceive and have a child!"

"This has nothing to do with you, woman!" The nerve of her—! She was belittling them, treating them like her playthings to tickle her whenever she was bored! Souichi was utterly prepared to throw her out of the house but Morinaga's grave expression of pleading made him pause. His kouhai was tense, fingers digging into his biceps. Souichi felt his anger recede a little as rationality trickled in again. For Morinaga's sake, he could not very well kick that woman's ass to the curb, at least for the moment.

Dr. Maya was still speaking, her forceful presence apparent in her gestures and manner of speech. "Morinaga, you should thank the stars that the projects you have been involved in are very important to us. The director has decided to let you stay on, if only because of your consistent work performance and Saga's and my testimonials."

"Oh—oh Kami. T-thank you, Dr. Maya! Thank you so much!" The relief in Morinaga's voice was so infectious that Souichi instantly felt the invisible burden around his heart lift as well.

"What other outcome could there be, especially since I spoke out?" Dr. Maya seemed extremely satisfied with herself, a Cheshire smile gleaming. "And there's something else that you should thank us for. A Hashimoto Aoi has been sniffing around your little family, hasn't he?"

The mention of the bothersome reporter from Dr. Maya was completely unexpected. Souichi glanced at Morinaga, noting his surprise too. "Yes, but why do you know about him?" The answer struck him just then. "Did the company stop him from publishing more news about us, and indirectly about itself?"

"Hmm…Tatsumi- san, your intelligence is rather irritating—that took the fun out of the announcement! Tch—" The female dominatrix glared at Souichi, looking put out. "You are right; the company has deemed it to be for the best if the extensive article written by our good man about you both and the new baby were not published at all. Seems like our publicity department does deserve its salary after all." Noticing that the two men were simply sitting there without fanfare over her words, Dr. Maya frowned. "Hello, can I have some reaction here?"

"...Dr. Maya, thank you for coming here to tell us such good news! I'm—I'm really, really glad." Earnestly, Morinaga leaned forwards and regarded his ex- superior. "I never expected you to help me, especially since you were no longer posted in Japan, and after what happened the last time you were here in Nagoya…" Pausing awkwardly, the man looked anxiously at Souichi before he continued. "Thank you for giving me a chance to continue at the company. My family and I thank you." One hand closed tightly around Souichi's.

"Tch—Morinaga; stop pussy- footing about! Did you think that I was serious that time? You were just a cute little subordinate whom I couldn't resist teasing, as I have explicitly said to Tatsumi- san here, and gotten reprimanded for, if I may add.

"I did not travel down to Nagoya just to pass this news to you both, you know. There are plenty more fish in the United States, and one of them even came back with me, mhmm." The predatory gleam in the woman's eyes flashed once again.

"O-oh, okay, Dr. Maya. That's really good to hear! I'm happy for you." Morinaga's sigh of relief was so ludicrously loud that even Dr. Maya dropped her pompous demeanor and burst out laughing.

"Idiot! Is this any way to treat your superior? Be careful, or I might just retract my favourable testimonial of you!"

Morinaga was immediately contrite. Rubbing his head sheepishly, the man grinned and offered an apology. "Sorry, Dr. Maya! I didn't mean to be rude but, well, I've been worried about work, and this issue for the longest time…I can't tell you how grateful I feel now!"

"Hmm, all right, I accept your apology. However—! Despite the good news, the managing director has still decided to extend your probation for twelve more weeks. During this period, should any more trouble ensue or you screw up at work, then it's chop chop—understand?"

"Yes—! Yes, Dr. Maya! This is more than I could have asked for…!" Eyes shining, Morinaga turned to Souichi. "Sempai—!"

Souichi was not that easily persuaded. "Morinaga didn't do any wrong, and you and I both know that, Doctor. He did not commit any grave errors at work, nor insubordination that would warrant an extension of probation. Thus, this decision by your director is unacceptable! Are you sure that this isn't merely an excuse to utilize my kouhai without fair pay or recognition?"

"Sempai, it's okay—! I'm just glad that I wasn't fired!"

"Morinaga, you are being too easy on them! What the hell—did you do anything wrong? No! Such persecution is ridiculous!" Souichi ignored the persistent tugging on his sleeve, knowing that Morinaga was not one to fight when things could be resolved peacefully. However, he could not just sit back and see his partner being unfairly treated! What had he or they done to be compelled to accept such prejudiced decisions? It was their private affairs, not something to be discussed and judged by outsiders!

"Of course it isn't, Tatsumi- san. Damn—I knew that you wouldn't make this a breeze!" With a sigh of exasperation, Dr. Maya tried to stare Souichi down but failed spectacularly. "Hrmph. Unlike the terms of slave labour you have been imagining, Morinaga would still receive the set salary that he has been taking for the past few months, and will be rewarded accordingly should he pass the probation period.

"He will also still be eligible to participate in other projects other than those on his hands, and would not be taken off his current ones. In other words, we are expecting him to be a full employee, despite all the crap that we've had to damage- control! Hell—the entire research department was backing Morinaga! The company does have a heart, you know!"

"Sempai, it really sounds like they are sincere—I don't have a problem with accepting the prolonged probation, so long as I can work and earn money for the family again…let's just let it go at this, shall we?" Morinaga's soothing voice broke through Souichi's haze of justified anger, his eyes imploring.

Looking at him, it was impossible not to soften. Souichi finally nodded, a sharp tap of his head to acknowledge the sheathing of his daggers. Dr. Maya immediately caught on and she leaned forwards, a business shark ready to close in on the deal. "So, we have an agreement? In order to keep things in record, we have already drawn up a contract for Morinaga." A white piece of document, densely typed with characters, appeared as if from thin air. Sliding the contract towards Morinaga, she offered him a gold- gilded pen. "Signing this contract would mean that you have knowledge of and agree to the terms mentioned within. Look through it if you may."

Glaring at the woman in suspicion, Souichi read the legal document together with his kouhai, making sure that there were no hidden clauses that would disadvantage Morinaga. However, despite his closest scrutiny, the contract terms seemed completely aboveboard, and were as how the woman had stated. Reluctantly, he looked on as Morinaga happily signed the document, the pen gliding smoothly over the thin sheet.

"There! Now we have finally cleared this whole drama! Morinaga, I'm expecting you to pull even more weight once your leave's up! Saga and my reputations are at stake here!" The contract was looked over once again, and once Dr. Maya had ascertained that Morinaga had signed on all the relevant pages, she nodded in satisfaction and kept the paper back into her briefcase.

"Uhm, Dr. Maya, does this mean that we can still stay at the employees' apartment in Tokyo? This new contract would not affect my rental status, right?" Morinaga had thought ahead and brought up the most pertinent question after the status of his employment had been confirmed.

Souichi noted the anxious expression on his lover. Morinaga was considerably more concerned about where they were going to stay than about his job, it seemed. That baka. He had always been like this—putting others first before himself. Others might take advantage of his thoughtful nature! However, this trait of Morinaga had also seemed to ally his colleagues and even superiors to his side…Souichi breathed out a silent sigh of relief.

"I don't see a reason why it should be affected, Morinaga. However, make sure that you check on it when you go back to the company. Now, where is the baby? I've travelled so far just for the silly scrap of contract; you should at least let me see the being that has caused so much uproar, right?" Dr. Maya, business now concluded, suddenly stood up and peered around the living area, as though expecting Emi to be hiding from her. "Let's be quick on our feet; I've got a flight to catch tonight!"

"A-ah, yes, Dr. Maya!" Glancing at Souichi and seeing no overt resistance from him, Morinaga stood up hastily and began to weave his way to the nursery. "Please wait! I'll bring her out promptly."

When the younger man had bustled out of earshot, Dr. Maya and Souichi stared at each other, sizing up each other again. The confrontation that had happened so long ago, right in this spot, flickered between them. Souichi folded his arms and refused to back down. It was his territory, and this woman had better behave, especially with his daughter later!

The sound of the bedroom door closing broke the silent tug-of-war between the two of them and they looked up as Morinaga, now cradling Emi in his arms, cooed to their little girl.

"Emi- chan, sweetie. Look who's here to see you! Wakey wakey and say hello to Dr. Maya."

"Let me hold her." Almost like an order, Dr. Maya stretched out her arms firmly and waited as Morinaga slid a groggy Emi into them. Souichi looked on fiercely, making sure that the doctor had a firm hold on their daughter before Morinaga let go.

As was expected of their child, the baby did not cry even in the arms of somebody she did not know. Instead, Emi fixed her bright gaze on the older woman, her toothless gums working up some saliva that dribbled from her mouth.

"Tsk tsk. Ladies do not drool, my dear. But you are a fearless one, aren't you, staring at me so directly, huh? Do you know who I'm? I'm your father's boss! Ah, now you've gripped my fingers! Jeez, we have a little warrior right here, isn't it?"

To the men's immense surprise, the formidable businesswoman whom Morinaga secretly thought of as the female version of Souichi began to play and talk to their little girl like any other woman who loved children. It seemed that the lady had other sides to her that softened her edge. Still, the sight of their daughter, all soft and warm and pink, together with the crimson- clad dominatrix, was rather incongruous.

Nonetheless, Souichi felt his negative impression of the woman begin to melt a little. Looking at Dr. Maya as she tickled Emi on her tummy, at the soft smile on that sarcastic lips, Souichi decided that she was not a complete monster of a human being, after all. It also helped that she had sorted out the problems at S Pharmaceuticals for Morinaga, although he still could not put it past the woman to have something up her sleeve with her generosity.

Still, it was not as though he was going to complain about the way things had turned out. It was high time for them to enjoy some good luck, after the whole string of drama that had trailed his entire pregnancy. He may be violent at times but hell, even a tyrant needed a rest!

And Souichi could not think of a better way to take a break other than to spend it with his new family. Now, they could truly start to plan for their future, with the last vestiges of doubt and uncertainty cleared from their paths.

It was definitely a good start.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	19. Omiyamairi

**A/N: Please enjoy: Chapter 19 :)**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Omiyamairi**

**xxx Tetsuhiro xxx**

"Now, aren't you the prettiest sweetheart in the world, huh? Your daddy, uncle and niece all wore this ceremony dress when they were a month old like you, ne. Do you like it?"

Tetsuhiro buttoned the last of the buttons of the cream jumper before putting the sleeveless, lacy dress over Emi's head. Grinning at how she seemed to be swimming in the sheer amount of cotton, Tetsuhiro tied the satin ribbon at her neck neatly. He completed the ensemble with a bonnet that had the same scalloped edges as the dress and pulled on soft mittens on his baby's hands and feet. Lastly, he placed a kiss on Emi's downy cheeks, inhaling the sweet fragrance of her skin.

Emi had just turned a month old and according to tradition, they were going to bring her for her omiyamairi, the first shrine visit. Matsuda- san had already made an appointment in the morning for the blessing by the priest at their local shrine.

The main purpose of omiyamairi was to give thanks to the deities for the safe delivery of mother and child, as well as to bless and purify their newborn. Dressing up Emi in her ceremony dress, which had been passed down for generations in the Tatsumi family, was the last step before they were to set off for the temple.

Tetsuhiro swept his daughter from the bed, hugging her to his formal yukata dyed in tones of blue and green. Ah, his little girl was growing up so quickly. Already, she was a few inches bigger, her head that he could cup in one hand no longer as soft and wobbly as when they had first brought her home. Soon, they would hold her okuizome when she turned a hundred days old.

"Let's go, sweetheart! Daddy is already waiting outside for our little princess! Are we ready to surprise him with your beauty?" His daughter blinked at him, a little crease between her brows as he spoke. Tetsuhiro chuckled and soothed her forehead gently. "There, there. Why so grumpy, baby? You are freshly fed and changed and soon, we'll be receiving blessings for you! So, smile a little for Papa, shall we?" He kissed her pouted lips before opening the bedroom door.

"You were taking so long that I was going to come in and see what you were doing, Morinaga." Souichi appeared at the door as Tetsuhiro stepped out, his hands automatically reaching for Emi.

"Wow, Sempai…" Unable to tear his gaze off his lover, Tetsuhiro drank in the elegant and striking form that Souichi cut in a dark green kimono threaded with graceful bamboo shoots. Instead of being bound in its usual ponytail, his silvery- blonde hair had been combed into silky strands, framing his slender face perfectly. There was a whiff of sandalwood as Souichi turned away, carrying their daughter securely in his arms.

"Baka, why are you still standing there? We are going to run late for the blessing! Come on." Blithely unaware of Tetsuhiro's hungry gaze on the outline of his derrière against the tight wrapping of the yukata, Souichi turned back to glare at him. Emi peeked out at him over her father's shoulder, her grumpy expression seeming to mirror Souichi's.

Tetsuhiro grinned as he hurried behind his family. Really, Emi was growing up to be like another Sempai! But he was not complaining—it just meant that he would be able to pile his adoration on them doubly.

Loving the fact that the day marked the first family outing for the three of them, Tetsuhiro locked up, joined the two of them at the elevator, and went downstairs to meet with Matsuda- san, Kanako, and his older brother to go to the shrine together. It was definitely going to be a day filled with loads of blessings and laughter!

* * *

Or so he had thought.

Tetsuhiro could hardly believe his eyes as they came out to the apartment lobby. There, sitting on the visitors' sofa, was the woman whom he had thought he would never see again in his life.

However, there she was, an elegant, if thin, lady dressed formally in a conservative kimono. Her head was bent downwards, silver- streaked hair tied back in a chignon and secured with an ornate wooden clip. Morinaga Keiko was seated facing away from the elevators, her hands clutching a small satin pouch. She did not notice them immediately.

Morinaga Kunihiro stood up quickly the moment he saw the three of them. Tetsuhiro's older brother had a flustered expression, eyes flitting anxiously from Tetsuhiro to their mother as she finally realized their arrival and looked up. "Tetsuhiro and Souichi, good morning. Erm, Mother is here with me today…She—well, she said that she would like to be present at Emi's omiyamairi when I told her about it…So—" The older man fumbled for words, scorched by the heated glare that Souichi immediately aimed at them.

"I apologise for the sudden visit…However, I thought that it was appropriate for Emi's grandmother to be present at the ceremony later. Tetsuhiro, surely you would allow your mother this?" Morinaga Keiko came forwards to a frozen Tetsuhiro, her wooden sandals making clopping sounds on the linoleum. "Tetsuhiro?"

"M-mother—"

Unable to utter anything else, so shocked was he by the appearance of his estranged parent, Tetsuhiro instinctively stood closer to Souichi as the older woman approached them. His heart lurched at the familiar, lined face, so recently contorted in distress the last time he had seen it. He nodded distractedly at Kunihiro as a greeting and then turned back to his mother. "What about Father…? Is he here?"

"Ah, no—no he couldn't make it. However, we wanted to give this to Emi as a blessing from her grandparents." Keiko picked up the exquisitely wrapped package from the table and made to hand it to Tetsuhiro. "It's a—"

"I don't care what it is! You and that old buffoon can just take it, and your hypocritical blessings, back and shove it up your as—shove it in some garbage bin! We don't need you at the ceremony!" With Emi in one hand, Souichi snatched the gift from Tetsuhiro's numb fingers and promptly stuffed it back into the startled woman's grasp. Turning to Kunihiro, he glared at the man but did not say anything. "Let's go, Morinaga!"

"Tatsumi- san! I ask of you to at least be with my grandchild for this! You can't just dismiss her grandparents like this!" Keiko's voice was raised as she rushed forwards to them. The gift fell on the floor with a loud thud.

The security guards looked up, concerned. Tetsuhiro's mother gasped as she caught their stares and those of other neighbours. Grabbing hold of Tetsuhiro firmly, she managed to halt his steps and whispered fiercely, "Tetsuhiro, please!"

"Morinaga!" Out of patience, Souichi's shout jolted around the lobby. He wrenched Tetsuhiro's hand free from Keiko's grasp roughly, tugging the surprised man behind him. "It's too late for you to start showing your maternal side—you were the one who didn't protect Morinaga! You are ten thousand years too early for me to acknowledge you as Emi's grandmother!"

Souichi's violent outburst shocked Keiko to a gape- mouthed silence. "…Please, could we not talk about wha—what happened in the past? I just want to—I just want to see my granddaughter for today. Tetsuhiro…" His mother uttered his name again, her gaze beseeching.

"…I—" The tumble of emotions roiling through him rendered Tetsuhiro incapable of decision. On one hand, he did not want to agitate his lover further because he understood that Souichi was angry for his sake. However, on the other hand, it was his mother, and Emi's paternal grandmother! He glanced desperately at Souichi, noted the deep disapproval shimmering in his eyes. How the heck was he supposed to choose?

"Tetsuhiro, what do you, yourself, want? If you really don't wish for Mother to be there, then I'll personally drive her back. If the opposite is true, then, please, accept their gift, and let us be on our way. It is your choice, brother." Kunihiro came to him and spoke quietly, his eyes solemn.

In his brother's eyes, Tetsuhiro saw the empathy that he had longed for once upon a time. It warmed him and helped him make up his mind. No matter how strained his relations to his parents, he could not rob Emi of the chance to know her grandparents, or vice versa. "Mothe—"

"Hnn—hnn—uwahh—!" Even as the adults stood in a stalemate, their baby woke up, scared by the loud noise. Emi began to cry in earnest, her little face reddening with the effort of crying. "Uwah—uwah!"

"Sirs, madam, may I help you? There seems to be some trouble here." As Souichi's attention was taken up by Emi's sobs, a security guard approached them, his voice serious. Behind him, several housewives who had just come back from grocery shopping glanced in their direction, their eyes wide and curious.

Amidst the commotion, Morinaga Keiko startled visibly and she took small steps away from the guard involuntarily. Shaking her head vigourously, the older lady accidentally dropped her pouch and she hurriedly bent down, grabbing at it. "It's nothing! Please, just go away; stop looking at us! Tell those people to stop looking, too!"

Keiko's wariness about the stares of strangers was painfully obvious. She had stood up after picking up the pouch and now, her back was turned stiffly to the gaggle of curious onlookers at the lift lobby. Tetsuhiro touched her shoulder cautiously and felt her flinch. "—Mother…"

"There's not much trouble here; thank you for asking, though. Please, could you help us to guide those neighbours away? We would really appreciate that." Kunihiro conversed quietly with the guard, his body turned so that Keiko was blocked from view.

"…All right, sir, if you say so. I'll settle the neighbours. However, please do not cause further trouble to the tenants here. Kindly wrap it up here as soon as possible." With an overt glance towards Morinaga Keiko, the uniformed guard finally walked away.

"Mother, it's all right now. Those people are gone." Kunihiro exchanged a significant gaze with Tetsuhiro as he comforted the trembling woman. "If Tetsuhiro's family doesn't want us here, we should just go home, okay? We could visit another day…"

"…" His mother looked defeated as she kept her silence. With her hands wrapped around her thin body, Keiko also did not look further at Tetsuhiro as her eldest son picked up the fallen gift and his bag. A lock of errant hair fell melancholically away from her chignon, curtaining her profile.

Kunihiro began to guide their mother towards the exit, brushing by Tetsuhiro and Souichi as they did so. His older brother glanced at him again, empathy and rebuke warring in his eyes. Without another word, the glass doors slid shut behind them.

As the duo turned the corner, Tetsuhiro went forwards, the words of assent falling too late from his lips. The empty air in his palms felt cold as he slowly retracted them, curling his fingers into fists. Why? Why was it always so hard when it came to his parents?

Emi's cries were winding down to an exhausted whimper, intermingling with Souichi's soothing. There was a strange distance between the two men as neither spoke another word, the sudden appearance and exodus of Morinaga Keiko leaving a void in a day that was supposed to be filled with promise.

Tetsuhiro shut his eyes but the image of his mother's ramrod back as the neighbours pointed and stared refused to budge. Keiko had worn her dignity like a hard- won cloak. His father's words crashed over him.

_ "We threw away the television, cancelled the newspaper subscription; almost became hermits because of the scandal and gossip—!"_

_"Your mother—her group of housewife friends all forsook her! The only thing I know is that we suffered even after you left this goddamn town!"_

Oh Kami. Suddenly feeling weak in the stomach, Tetsuhiro turned blindly to Souichi. He had to somehow, make it up to his mother. "Sempai, I know that you are against it but, please, could my mother join us at the omiyamairi? I only have this one request!"

Souichi did not immediately reply, merely looked at Tetsuhiro wordlessly with his piercing gaze. Their daughter was now dozing docilely in his arms, her bonnet slipping off slightly from her head. She was sweetly unaware of the charged atmosphere sizzling between her two fathers.

_Are you really sure about this? _Tetsuhiro could almost feel the physical jabs of the unasked questions from his lover. What Souichi was asking was not simply about whether Keiko could stay for the ceremony. Tetsuhiro bit his lip. There was no way that he could answer Sempai fully, not at this point. However, he found himself nodding his head. "Yes, Sempai…"

"Nothing I say would change your mind, right? Damnit, Morinaga! Shit—" Souichi punched his shoulder forcefully, his glare at once furious and grudging. "…Fine! She's your mother; if you want to call her back then do it!"

Tetsuhiro felt his shoulders sag with relief. Sempai had given his approval—! Uncaring of the security guards' scrutiny, he planted a kiss on Souichi's forehead, smoothing his hair tenderly. "Thank you, Sempai. You are the best!"

"—Idiot! Why are you still standing here? Your brother and mother will be gone if you don't go after them now!" Souichi bristled at the display of affection and he smacked Tetsuhiro again. "Go, before I change my mind!"

"Yes—yes! I'm going now! Please wait here for me, Sempai!" Waving madly at his lover and daughter, Tetsuhiro took off at a run, his own wooden sandals clacking madly against the stone pavement surrounding the apartment complex.

The morning sun shone down brightly as he searched for his family. They could not have gone too far, what with his mother's state of mind just now…Tetsuhiro looked around frantically, seeing only parked cars and pedestrians in the residential area. Where were they?!

After a few more minutes of fruitless searching where he was unable to spot Kunihiro or Keiko, Tetsuhiro decided to cut through the neighbourhood park to get to the subway station across the road, knowing that the duo had come to Nagoya by train.

The park was a green oasis. Trees swayed lightly in the spring breeze and wild flowers bloomed in clusters of pink and yellow on the grass. There were several park benches lined between the trees, and as Tetsuhiro trotted along the track, he finally spied a familiar- looking pair occupying one of them.

Slowing down to a walk, Tetsuhiro hesitantly approached his brother and mother. He could tell that his mother had just been crying, a handkerchief clutched in her bony hands. Kunihiro was a silent guardian by her side.

His brother saw him first. With a clatter, he stood up and opened his mouth to speak. Tetsuhiro shook his head to preempt him. Softly, he reached Keiko's side and he bent down, waiting patiently until his mother looked up.

Keiko's eye makeup was slightly marred by tears and her neat chignon was slowly falling apart. As she blinked in surprise, another teardrop escaped, streaking her powdered cheek. Tetsuhiro ignored her gasp as he extracted the wrung handkerchief from her hands. Quietly, he dabbed at the corners of her eyes.

Birdsong surrounded them as Tetsuhiro tended to his mother, cleaning up her appearance and hair until she was once again the elegant lady who had waited for him at the lobby. Once he was done, Tetsuhiro passed the handkerchief to Kunihiro and he stood up. Picking up the bags and gifts, he spoke only one sentence as his brother helped Keiko to her feet:

"Let us all go for Emi's omiyamairi."

* * *

"Good morning faithful followers. This is the Tatsumi and Morinaga family for the blessing of Tatsumi Emi, am I correct? Please, follow me into the inner hall." A shinto monk bowed in greeting, his robes swishing on the ground.

The seven of them had arrived safely at the Kawahara Shrine and now, after an hour of waiting, it was their turn to meet the priest and carry out the blessing ceremony for Emi.

Nothing had been said further about prickly issues once they had met up with Matsuda- san and Kanako, even though the two of them had clearly been curious about Tetsuhiro's mother.

Souichi had relinquished their baby for Keiko to carry once they had entered the shrine. Knowing the significance behind this action, Tetsuhiro had been mutely grateful to his Sempai for doing so. It meant a lot to him to see his mother's radiant smile as she played with Emi.

Now, all of them returned the bow and fell into step behind the monk as he led them past the main hallway and into another, smaller but more elaborate hall deep in the shrine. They were bidden to remove their shoes before entering the sacred place.

A priest dressed in the traditional robes of black and white was already waiting for them at the altar, burning incense and praying for a moment before he turned to them. As the monk hurried to pass him their details, the priest frowned and scrutinized them again.

Tetsuhiro knew what was causing the venerable man to be confused. Looking at his family, the only women there were either too young or too old to have just borne a child. He bit his lip, wondering if there was going to be trouble at this last step. Glancing to his side, Tetsuhiro saw how Keiko was cooing to their child, her finger gently stroking Emi's cheek. At least one problem had been overcome, no matter how temporary the solution was.

"Good morning to you all. I'm the presiding priest for the omiyamairi ceremony that you have kindly chosen to hold at Kawahara Shrine. I will be proceeding with the ceremony in a minute. However, since the blessing would require the father of the child to be the daihyou, would you kindly enlighten me as to which of you would be taking on this role…?"

The elderly priest spoke in a soft manner, his gestures collected and calm. It was apparent that he had grasped the situation. Tetsuhiro glanced at Souichi obliquely. It seemed that the speech that they had prepared for just such a situation was unneeded, after all.

They were just about to step out and introduce themselves as the parents of Emi when Keiko spoke out. Still carrying their child in her arms, she nodded solemnly at Tetsuhiro and Souichi before approaching the priest. "Priest- sama, as the elder of the family, I would like to introduce this child's parents to you in front of the deities." She turned back and beckoned Tetsuhiro and Souichi to go to her. "This is Morinaga Tetsuhiro, my son and the baby's father. And this is Tatsumi Souichi, Emi's father, too. As for the role of daihyou, please entrust it to my son, Tetsuhiro. Please, guide us smoothly through the ceremony details." She bowed respectfully at the priest.

Tetsuhiro saw the same surprise mirrored in Souichi's eyes as they bowed to the priest and resumed their positions. His mother had just acknowledged their relationship, not only to herself, but also to the priest and to the deities. Her simple gesture was powerfully meaningful.

"Morinaga Tetsuhiro, please step forward to receive the blessed branch of longevity for your child."

As the daihyou for the ceremony, Tetsuhiro accepted a supple branch that the priest passed him, which he waved over Emi three times before placing it on a small altar. Once that was done, he bowed twice to the deities, clapping his hands twice and then bowing once more to complete the ritual. Emi's full name was announced loudly so that the gods may bless their baby with a long and healthy life.

It was not long before the ceremony was completed and the priest presented Emi with an amulet for health. As was becoming usual for their child, she immediately charmed the elderly man with her bright gaze, blue- black hair contrasting beautifully with her apple- blush cheeks.

The wise man still did not comment on their unusual family circumstances and his smile was genuinely kind as he bade them farewell beneath the ancient wooden awnings. Tetsuhiro stayed behind to pass an ample donation to the priest, thanking him quietly for the blessings and also for his diplomacy.

Souichi was waiting for him outside the hall. He was alone, the others having adjourned to the main hall to buy amulets as a commemoration of the day. Seeing him there, Tetsuhiro hurried to put on his sandals, making his way to his lover with only one slipper donned on properly. "Sempai, thank you for waiting for me!"

"Baka—look at what you are doing! You are going to fall if you don't wear your shoes properly first! Tch!" With a clucking of his tongue, Souichi lent Tetsuhiro an arm to hold on to as he slipped on the sandal successfully. He turned to walk away the moment he was done, a beautiful lord in his elegant kimono.

"Sempai!" Tetsuhiro grabbed hold of Souichi's arm, halting the man in his step. Now that the omiyamairi was over and there were no other ears around to hear their conversation, Tetsuhiro wanted badly to have a private moment with his precious person. "Can we—can we stay here for a while?"

"Hmm…uhnn." Souichi had apparently noted the seriousness of his voice, for he nodded without argument. Tetsuhiro let go of his arm and they slowed down their pace, letting the tranquility of the inner courtyard calm them with its beauty.

"Thank you for letting my mother to be present at the ceremony. I know that many…things have happened with my parents and I'm not saying that they could be easily forgotten…" Tetsuhiro paused as Souichi turned towards him, his silhouette matching perfectly with the gracefulness of the willow trees behind him. "The fact that you gave Emi and my mother a fair chance to know each other makes me really happy, Sempai. You don't know how much it means to me—" Tetsuhiro's voice caught and he looked far ahead, blinking back the moisture in his eyes rapidly.

Warm fabric grazed his cheeks and absorbed the errant tears that had still managed to escape from his eyes. Tetsuhiro saw that it was Souichi's sleeve; his Sempai was somber as he wiped the drops of sadness from his face. Somehow, the simple gesture made him cry harder. Tetsuhiro pressed his face against Souichi's hand, unwilling to lose this point of touch that spoke volumes about his lover's thoughts.

Time became an insignificant detail in the solitary yard where the only people around were the two of them; the only sound the quiet rhythm of their breathing.

It was only the sonorous gong of the shrine's bell that caused them to break apart from each other. With a start, Souichi quickly retracted his hand, the yukata falling neatly into its folds again as he turned smartly towards the main hall. "We have made them wait long enough as it is, Morinaga. Your mother might well have carted Emi off to Kyuushuu by now! Come on!"

"Y-yes, Sempai!" Wiping the last of his tears away and still feeling the vestiges of warmth from his Sempai's hand, Tetsuhiro crossed the little yard with Souichi, their wooden clogs making pattering sounds against the hewn stone grounds.

As they made their way back to their family and to their daughter, Tetsuhiro knew that the omiyamairi had not only been a significant marker for Emi's growth. The day also signified a change in the dynamics of his and Souichi's relationship with his parents.

Whether things were going to improve from that point on was still a mystery. However, as Keiko and Emi came into view, as he came close enough to see the flash of happiness in his mother's eyes and in Emi's chuckles, Tetsuhiro could not help but think to himself that, yes, there would come a day and a place when their hearts could meet, and they would connect as a true family in all the ways that mattered.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**A/N: Hi guys! Wow, the number of reviews for the last chapter was rather surprising-did you think that that was the last for this arc? Hehe, but i do hope that you enjoyed this latest chapter! As you may have already noticed, I would be wrapping Incendium up soon, probably in the next chapter or next two chapters. Thank you so much for reading the stories, really, really so much. :)**

**I would very much like to continue with the story series and tie up some more loose ends that I don't really want to put in Incendium. Please continue to support the two (or three hehe) of them :)**


	20. Familial ties

**A/N: Good evening, everybody :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! It's truly heartening to hear from you all :) The suggestions in the reviews were really interesting! Please continue to take care of them :)** **I present to you: Chapter 20**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Familial ties**

**xxx Tetsuhiro xxx**

"Goodbye, Mother."

At the crowded entrance of the shrine where they had just celebrated Emi's omiyamairi, Tetsuhiro bowed quietly at Morinaga Keiko as Souichi carefully scooped a sleeping Emi from her arms.

Tetsuhiro pretended not to see the wistful expression in Keiko's eyes as she hugged Emi a last time before relinquishing her. After the ceremony, it did not seem that there was any more reason for his mother to linger. She was here for Emi and not for him, after all.

"Let's go, Morinaga." Souichi stared long and hard at Keiko before he finally gave a curt nod to her and Kunihiro. With Emi snuggled in his arms, the long- haired man waited impatiently for Tetsuhiro to join them.

"Wait, Tetsuhiro!" Kunihiro half- shouted at him as they began to part, the crowd coming between them. As tall as he was, the man cut through the throngs easily and he grabbed hold of Tetsuhiro's arm as he began to walk away with Souichi and Emi. "I have something to tell you!"

Surprised by his brother's strength, Tetsuhiro paused, as did Souichi. Aware that his lover was glaring daggers at Kunihiro, he quickly asked, "Yes, Nii- san—?" The anxious expression on the older man's face caused him concern. His gaze flickered to his mother, who was still standing by the wooden pillars of the shrine's entrance.

"Uhh…" Kunihiro glanced at the irate Souichi and he looked ashamed. "Actually, I think there was another reason why Mother travelled down to Nagoya today…"

"Ehh, wasn't it just for Emi's omiyamairi? What other reason could she have come down for? Surely it's not to see me, hahaha…" Even to Tetsuhiro's own ears, his gaiety sounded false.

"Tetsuhiro…"

Seeing the look of guilt and discomfort on his brother's face, Tetsuhiro shrugged off his gloom and pasted on a more genuine smile. "It's okay, Nii- san. Ano, I get it if Mother has other business in Nagoya but why are you telling us now? Shouldn't she be going on her way then?"

"Well—" Fiddling with the folds of his yukata as though he still had a necktie on, Kunihiro looked even more uncomfortable as he spoke. "I told them, that is, Father and Mother, the truth about Junya's incident…"

Kunihiro's words came utterly unexpected. Tetsuhiro staggered backwards, unconsciously shrugging off his brother's grasp. "Wha—Nii- san, I told you not to do that! Kami—I promised Masaki- san that I'd keep that a secret!"

"I know that but damnit—you don't know what happened after you left—!" Agitatedly, Kunihiro raked a hand through his short hair. Noticing the curious stares of other temple- goers in their direction, the man began to usher them to a pavilion set a ways from the main path. "Damn…"

"What the hell are you going on about, Morinaga- san? But it was high time that your parents knew that they have maligned their own son all along! I didn't think that you would actually take our conversation that time seriously." Souichi's antagonism was significantly lesser as the three of them entered the wooden platform that gave them a little privacy in the bustling grounds.

"Sempai, what do you mean? What conversation with Nii- san? Why don't I know anything about it?" Tetsuhiro was truly thrown for a curveball as the other two men exchanged measured glances.

"We, uhh, spoke a little when the both of you came over to my apartment to stay after visiting our parents," Kunihiro answered. The man turned to Tetsuhiro and said seriously, "I've not been a good Nii- san, Tetsuhiro, and this sempai of yours showed me that the only way to make it up to you was to, at least, lessen this—this absurd prejudice that our parents held against you…

"Father called shortly after the both of you left that day. What he said made me realise just how deeply their prejudgment of you, their own son and my brother, had gone…" Kunihiro now began to look utterly miserable. "…He said—"

"…He said what, Nii- san?" His heart clenching in sick anticipation, Tetsuhiro leaned forward and took hold of Kunihiro's hands. His brother's hands were sweating lightly. "You can tell me—I can take it, Nii- san."

"…" Kunihiro looked up, his hands clasping Tetsuhiro's tightly. The pavilion was strangely bereft of sound as the man hesitated. It seemed that even the trees were holding their breath. "That day, Father called me to ask about hiring a lawyer. He…wanted to write you out of his will."

* * *

In spite of his bravado, Tetsuhiro still felt like somebody had plunged a stake into his heart and was ruthlessly twisting it further in. He sank onto the bench, suddenly feeling weak, not even realizing when Souichi quietly came to stand directly behind him.

For all that his parents had done, for all the hope that he had supposedly buried away somewhere deep inside, this final rejection took the ground away from beneath his feet. Clutching the gift that his mother had gotten for Emi in his hands, Tetsuhiro looked up shakily, showing it to his brother as though in accusation. "T-then, what was today's visit for? Was it to get me to sign—to sign some documents to acknowledge that I'm no longer a son of the Morinaga family? Is that it? Was Mother the messenger? Or was that supposed to be y-you, Nii- san?" Tetsuhiro remained sitting, his hands stretched to his brother as though in supplication. "Why did you tell me this today? Of all days, on Emi's omiyamairi? Why?!"

"Morinaga- san, what the hell is wrong with your family?! Stop fucking around with Morinaga! Damnit, I knew that I shouldn't have promised to let that woman participate in Emi's blessing—get out, get out of our sights now! Shit…"

Held as he was against Souichi's hips, Tetsuhiro vaguely heard the man's furious bellows at his brother. He could feel the anger radiating from Souichi's entire body, the only soft gesture his hand cradling Tetsuhiro's head in a protective manner. He wanted to tell him not to shout at his brother but his throat had seized up so strongly that he could not speak.

"Wait, Tatsumi- san! I haven't finished the entire story!" Kunihiro's voice was raised defensively. "That was what Father had said, but he changed his mind when I told them about what really happened with Junya! Damnit, Tetsuhiro, will you stop crying! Shit—must you make me feel even guiltier than I already am? Tetsuhiro!"

Tetsuhiro felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, turning him firmly until he had no choice but to face his brother. Kunihiro was now kneeling in front of him and he was still gripping Tetsuhiro painfully. He regarded his older brother bleakly, too tired of the same tune to even cry.

"I told him everything, Tetsuhiro. Even—even about how Junya attempted suicide because of his unrequited love for me…Father was shocked beyond words, hah…" Kunihiro laughed harshly, keeping his gaze locked with Tetsuhiro. "I told him straight off that if he wanted to disown you because of your being gay, then he had better disown me too, for I am going out with Junya now...He hung up shortly after."

"No, Nii- san—you shouldn't have said all of that! Kami, what if he really disowned you? I don't want you to go through everything that I have…" Tetsuhiro held on to his brother's hands, knowing just what Kunihiro was feeling. The sense of having let his parents down, of being abandoned, had been awful, and he had never wanted his Nii- san to experience them.

"It's okay, Tetsuhiro. I should have been frank from the beginning. If I had, you, Junya, our parents—all of you wouldn't have been hurt so deeply and for so long…! If anything, I feel relieved now." Smiling crookedly, Kunihiro sighed and patted his hands. "Tetsuhiro, the fact that Mother is here means something, isn't it? I think you should give her a chance to say her part before cutting her off. Who knows—Father and Mother might just surprise us, after all."

"…Un." Wordlessly, Tetsuhiro glanced up at Souichi, not knowing that his tear- glistened eyes and downturned brow made him seemed like an utterly defenseless young boy. He wanted—no, he needed his new family's support so badly now.

"…She'd better say something actually worth listening to! Damnit, Morinaga!"

* * *

Matsuda- san served them tea at the dining table, not saying anything except to smile warmly at Tetsuhiro and Souichi. The seven of them had travelled to her house from the shrine, which had been the plan from the beginning. Even as Keiko, Kunihiro, Souichi and Tetsuhiro faced one another in silence, the feast that Souichi's aunt had prepared to celebrate their baby's one month was already waiting to be served in the kitchen.

Souichi thanked the matron softly, who nodded in acknowledgement before retreating to the adjourning room to look after Emi. With her gone, the dining room became awkwardly silent.

"Mother, was there something that you wanted to tell us?" Tetsuhiro ventured to ask, unable to withstand the stifling silence at the table.

Morinaga Keiko startled and she looked up from the cup of tea that she had been pondering over. Seated opposite Tetsuhiro and Souichi, she glanced warily at his the long- haired man, who was sitting straight with his arms folded. "Ano, I was hoping just to speak with Tetsuhiro…"

Souichi snorted derisively and he looked directly at Keiko. "That's really rich of you, wanting to speak to Morinaga now when you have ignored him for years! It's either you talk in front of all of us, or you don't at all!"

"Sempai, don't be angry, please…" Turning to his mother, Tetsuhiro spoke quietly, "Mother, what is it that you wanted to say? Sempai is—he's an important person to me. So, if you want to talk to me, I'd like him to be present too."

"…All right." Seeming to realise that Tetsuhiro was serious, Keiko gave up without a fight. She sipped her tea. "I'm really happy to see that our granddaughter is doing well. Your father would like to see her too, Tetsuhiro." Putting down her cup, his mother regarded him somberly. "Do you want to move back home, Tetsuhiro? Together with Emi."

"Ehh…?!" Her sudden proposal was so incredible that Tetsuhiro could only gape at her. What was his mother saying? It could not be that she was inviting him to go back to the home from where they had kicked him out! Then his brain registered the significance of her words. "Wait, with Emi? Did you just mean to visit you, Mother?"

"No, I meant what I said. Your father said that he's willing to forget about…everything if you bring Emi along and move back home. " Keiko steadfastly avoided looking in Souichi's direction as she grasped Tetsuhiro's hands. "Let's be a family again, Tetsuhiro."

"W-wait, I don't really understand; didn't Father say that he wanted to dis-disown me? Why would he want me to go home now, of all times?"

There was a clatter as Souichi pushed out of his chair. "Fuck it—! I knew that your sudden appearance here meant nothing well! Goddamnit, the two of you were plotting to take Emi, weren't you? You must be daft in the head if you think I'm going to let you do that!" Looming over a frightened Keiko, his roar was so loud that the entire kitchen reverberated.

"Is that true, Mother…?" Tetsuhiro blanched as the meaning of Souichi's words sank into him. "Is that why you travelled here? Instead of genuinely wanting to bless Emi, did you just want to lay claim on your granddaughter? You wanted to take Sempai and Emi away from me, weren't you, Mother? Was that what Father wanted? He—he only ever wanted his granddaughter but not her fathers, am I correct?"

"…No—no, Tetsuhiro!"

Keiko's hesitation before she refuted his words was proof enough. Tetsuhiro felt a sudden, overwhelming disgust and he rose heavily from his chair. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you have Emi, or take Sempai away from us. They—they are my family now, Mother. You can't just cut them away from my life!"

"What are you saying, Tetsuhiro? Are you going to disregard your parents for—for the likes of him?! I cannot believe you, son!" Keiko was looking up at him, her shock so honest and complete that Tetsuhiro could not even muster up his anger.

At that point, he realized it. No matter how much time passed, no matter whether he really returned home with Emi or not, the bigotry that his parents harboured against his sexual orientation would never be overcome. Feeling the last shreds of his hope wither and die, Tetsuhiro regarded his mother, feeling strangely calm. "As compared to other people, Sempai has never looked down on me for my orientation or avoided me because of that. Even though our relationship has given him a lot of trouble, he has never, ever thought of abandoning me. I swore to protect them, Mother but in fact, Sempai has always been the one protecting me—!

"Mother, I'm not asking you to do something that you are not prepared to do, such as accepting my homosexuality or even my relationship with Sempai but, at least try to understand just how important he and Emi are to me! This is the one, last request that I'm asking of you both." Bowing formally to Keiko, Tetsuhiro said quietly, "Thank you for attending Emi's omiyamairi. We won't be accepting the gift, so please collect it on your way out. Take care, and this time, it's really farewell."

"Tetsuhiro! If you go—if you really step out of this kitchen now, your father would really disown you! I'm serious! Come back here!" Keiko was on her feet, standing rigid and somber in her dark kimono. She brightened when Tetsuhiro paused at the doorway and turned back to look at her. "Tetsuhiro, I knew that you would listen—!"

Tetsuhiro put out a hand, effectively stopping his mother in midsentence. "Please, whatever you do, don't disown Nii- san, too. If you do that, you'd truly have lost both of your sons. Tell Fath—tell Morinaga- san that it'd be foolish to do that, won't you?" He turned to Kunihiro, who looked horrified at the way things had turned out. "Nii- san, thank you for coming here today, and for trying to help the situation."

"Tetsuhiro, I'm so sorry; I didn't know that Father would be so, so—" Helplessly, Kunihiro paused when Tetsuhiro shook his head to forestall him.

"It's okay, already. Nii- san, please take care of yourself and Masaki- san, all right? I'm counting on you. Goodbye, ne." Turning away from the duo, he stepped out of the kitchen, and out of his parents' lives.

* * *

The door slammed shut after what seemed an infinite amount of time.

Tetsuhiro continued to feed his baby her milk, kissing Emi's tiny forehead as she suckled contentedly at the bottle. "You're my sweet darling, Emi- chan. Papa loves you very much. You are as precious to me as Daddy is, and always will be." Her button- bright eyes gazed up at him while he spoke, as though her little brain comprehended the full meaning of his words. Tetsuhiro snuggled her close. There was no way, no way that his world would be complete without her in it now.

Matsuda- san reentered the living room just then, joining Souichi at the other couch without speaking. None of them brought up the fact that Keiko and Kunihiro had just vacated the house. The only hint left of their presence was the heavy atmosphere that settled into every nook and cranny of the living room as the adults kept their own counsel.

Patiently, Tetsuhiro waited until Emi had finished most of the formula before he removed the bottle, setting it by the coffee table. Footsteps approached them and he looked up to smile at his lover as Souichi reached them and leaned close to carry their daughter.

"I'll burp her. Thanks, Morinaga."

The conversation broke the uneasy silence that had held them prisoner. Tetsuhiro looked on affectionately as Souichi began to pat their daughter's back to incite her burps. "You are welcome, Sempai."

"…" Souichi did not reply but he did not break his gaze with Tetsuhiro. There was probably much he wanted to say about the confrontation with Keiko but for now, the older man kept his mouth shut, following Tetsuhiro's lead.

Seeing that Sempai was occupied with Emi, Tetsuhiro turned to the other person in the room. "Ah, Matsuda- san, do you need help with the food? Let's have lunch! You and Kanako must be feeling hungry already. Sorry for the delay, ne." Tetsuhiro sprang up from the sofa, clutching the empty bottle in his hands.

"Ahh, all right, Tetsuhiro- kun. I've already cooked the food so it's just a matter of reheating and serving them. Having you help out would be great." Matsuda- san hurriedly smoothed her worried expression away and smiled warmly at him as she took his arm and steered him to the kitchen. "You can be my taster, too!"

"Ahhaha! That would be my pleasure, Matsuda- san." Touched that she was being so gentle, Tetsuhiro turned back to the couches where Souichi was. "Sempai, let's eat in a short while, okay? You must be hungry, too."

"…Yeah." In that one word, Tetsuhiro knew that Sempai had understood his intentions. With their daughter nestled against his shoulders, Souichi's frown was gone, replaced with a neutral expression that was uplifted with a small smile. "Let's celebrate Emi's omiyamairi together, then."

* * *

The bedroom was darkened when Tetsuhiro came out of the shower, a towel slung around his neck as he dried his hair. In the gloom, he could just make out Souichi's figure as he lay slumbering on his side of the bed.

Padding quietly across the room, Tetsuhiro sank onto the sheets, noticing that Souichi's hand was stretched over a little bundle near his chest. Ah, their daughter was there too.

Emi was dressed warmly in a fuzzy pair of pajamas, her tiny hands and feet protected from the cold spring night by matching mittens. She was lying on her belly, her head facing Tetsuhiro as she lay in dreams beside her daddy. A little bubble of drool popped from her slightly ajar mouth.

Tetsuhiro stroked one mittened hand tenderly, chuckling when Emi wrinkled her nose and retracted her hand. She remained sleeping, though, a little angel with a thick head of hair and soft, fair skin. Placing the towel on the bedside table, Tetsuhiro settled onto the bed and stretched out his legs, facing inwards so that he could look at his daughter's and lover's sleeping faces. Their identical, peaceful expressions in sleep were so unbearably sweet that Tetsuhiro felt himself tremble as he raised one hand to stroke Souichi's face.

"…Mhmm, Morinaga…" Souichi's sighs were half- uttered as the man shifted under Tetsuhiro's touch. Like Emi, he moved his face away from the contact, a little frown forming at his brow. "…Don't…Emi…"

Tetsuhiro put down his hand, chuckling a little as Souichi, still obviously asleep, mumbled something else indecipherably. It seemed that Sempai was dreaming of him. Lying in bed like this with his lover and daughter, the fact that he was now effectively not the son of Morinaga Masahiro and Keiko seemed like something from a dream, unreal and unable to touch him.

"…Oh, Morinaga…sorry, I think I fell asleep." This time around, Souichi had really awakened. The man made to sit up, his glasses slightly askew but Tetsuhiro pressed him gently back against the sheets, smiling softly. Souichi lay back obediently but not without some confusion and suspicion. "What, Morinaga—"

"Shh, it's nothing, Sempai. Just go back to sleep, okay? Tonight, I just want the three of us to be together…" As he whispered those words, Tetsuhiro was already plumping up the pillow for Souichi and himself, adjusting the blanket so that the adults were covered but Emi was not smothered by it. When he was done, he sank into the cozy bed, heaving a sigh that was filled as much with contentment and resignation. Turning to look at Souichi, he lay his palm over his lover's on their baby's back. "I want to be with the two of you forever, Sempai."

"…Baka, whoever said that I want you to pester me for so long! Tch…!" Despite his words, Tetsuhiro felt the other man's fingers brush his hand lightly. "Well, for the sake of Emi, you'd better not go anywhere else, get it, baka? Definitely not back to that place!"

"Un, Sempai!" Childishly, Tetsuhiro cuddled closer until his head was resting against Souichi's shoulder. Emi was like a pearl in the cocoon of warmth between their bodies. "I won't look back anymore, Sempai. But well, I guess you can't call me Morinaga anymore, Sempai, since I'm no longer a part of that family, haha." His voice shook just a little.

"—Idiot, then what else do I call you? Don't be so morose, already! I'll punch you if you say something like this again!" Souichi grinded a fist against Tetsuhiro's head until the younger man begged for mercy. "Besides, you are going to be entered into the Tatsumi family registry; you'll be a part of my family, and that's that!"

At his words, the tears that had been prickling behind his lids started flowing out quietly. Tetsuhiro nodded numbly, rubbing away the saltiness as he hugged a protesting Souichi tightly. He had never imagined that there would come a time when Sempai would be so close to him, so close that he could feel his heartbeat against his collarbone as they embraced in the dark, their daughter nestled between them. "I love you, Sempai…I love you so much! So much…"

"B-baka! You're gonna squash Emi if you continue behaving like this! Move, idiot—!"

Smiling at Sempai's antics, Tetsuhiro felt the last pangs of hurt and regret drain away, leaving him covered in goosebumps and feeling strangely vulnerable. As they settled down gradually into the rhythms of sleep, he kissed Souichi softly on the lips before settling down to lie by the man's shoulder.

His family had reached a partings of the way, and Tetsuhiro had made his choice clear. In some ways, such a clean cut made things easier to bear—rather than the ambiguity of being a runaway son, his parents' final decision had removed all ties of obligation between him and them. From now on, Tetsuhiro would truly lead a life separate from them, a life that he could dedicate to loving his new family.

Oh, everybody wished that things could be simpler, that the thickness of blood could overcome even the highest of obstacles. However, his family had tried, and things had not worked out. Was it possible to appoint blame on to anybody, or to circumstances? Tetsuhiro could not answer that but as the goosebumps finally receded and he could really close his eyes to sleep, his heart felt oddly at peace.

_Goodbye, Father, Mother._

* * *

**To be continued.**

**A/N: I initially wanted this to be the last chapter for Incendium but I think that it did not suffice to be one :p I do hope that you enjoyed this, nonetheless :) The next chapter should be the last one :) Thank you!**


End file.
